Legend of Zelda: To the Secret Realm
by freefallingfast
Summary: The Hero of Time and his Princess need to again, fight off evil, this time in a realm no one has ever seen...Chapter 31 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The calm darkness was interrupted by a voice off to the distance, a voice that was both familiar, and yet foreign at the same time. Trying to pinpoint its source, Link found himself glancing left to right, up and down, but failing in his attempt as the dark seemed to envelop everything.

"It's no use, now quit looking around and listen to me!" Whoever was speaking was clearly distressed, almost begging for Link to listen. "I don't have much time, so listen to every single word I say. I told you we'd see each other again but I didn't expect it to be this soon and, in a way, I apologize for breaking the peace in your mind. But things aren't as they seem anymore, Link. He's back, but not where you would expect him to be. It's not a place anyone's ever gone before! I don't know how you'll get here from where you are, but please, promise me you'll look for a Mirror. You know which one I'm talking about so hurry! I will meet you in the Secret Realm." There was a pause, then a frightful scream.

Silence.

"He's coming..."

And then a shattering noise, like a piece of glass breaking into a million pieces, unable to be put back together again.

Link's eyelids flew open and his muscular frame shot up from the bed. Panting, he wiped the cold sweat from his forehead and looked around the room, peering into every corner as though some unwanted foe was lurking, waiting for him. As soon as he was sure of his own safety, Link slowly settled himself down back onto his bed and closed his eyes once more, keeping his body still. But his mind was active, searching for explanations that could reveal the significance of the dream. Whose voice was that? The Mirror? The Secret Realm? With the rising sun gently stroking his face, Link found no answers to his questions and came to a conclusion: He must go see Zelda. Perhaps she would know.

Perhaps she had had the same dream.

* * *

When nine o'clock struck, Link stepped out of his modest Hyrulian abode and began to make his way towards the castle. This day, he did not nod his head towards old man Rurik as a morning greeting (which left the elder genuinely confused at such uncharacteristic behavior), nor did he stop by Ms. Armena's Book Shop to examine the books (which left the lady just a little bit insulted), but he continued towards Hyrule Castle, head up and with a sturdy walk. A local girl stopped to offer him some flowers in a basket (while also 'accidentally' spilling a bit of cleavage), but immediately ceased to smile when the poor lady realized that the warrior had no interest in her and that she, like many others, would not get to see the skin lay under the blue doublet he was wearing. And so on, the many inhabitants around town who saw Link that morning were curious as to what exactly caused this foreign and uncharacteristic manner in the Hero of Time.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Hero arrived at the palace. Running a hand through his blond hair, Link tilted his head up towards the top of the palisades.

"Oy!" he hollered, cupping his mouth with his hands, "Anyone up there?"

"Aye sir!" replied a deep voice followed by the image of a man in armor with an uncommonly large nose that added a comical element to his stern face, "What brings you here?"

"If I may have a few words with Her Highness. It really is quite urgent as I sense something is gravely wrong and it would be preferable if I could meet with her in person."

"Certainly, sir. The Princess will be happy to see you. It has been a while."

Link's thin lips stretched across in a smile. Indeed, it had been a while.

"Could you move any faster, Roy?" Link taunted the guard who had disappeared behind the palisades. As if on cue, the moat began to lower and was soon laying at Link's feet.

"Could you be any more patient, sir? Getting old doesn't exactly work wonders on a soldier!"

"Oh, an excuse? From a guard of Hyrule?" teased Link, grinning from ear to ear at the sentry that stood in front of him, who was holding his spear up with pride.

The sentry dropped his spear a little then, grumbling, walked back into the castle. "Young people these days..."

* * *

She hadn't changed at all.

As Zelda quickly walked towards him, Link felt his heart flutter the way it always did when he saw the Princess. But he immediately controlled the butterflies, forcing them to fly in formation just in time as Zelda wrapped her arms around him, and he around her.

"You haven't changed at all," Zelda told him with a radiant smile on her sweet face.

Funny, Link had just been thinking that. "Well I hope you mean that in a positive way," he replied.

Zelda laughed her song-like laugh, swinging her long golden hair as she took his hand and led him towards the Castle library. If Link had his way, he would make sure she never let go.

"You're rather silly sometimes," she said to him as they entered the library, "Please, take a seat."

Link willingly installed himself in an armchair and proceeded to take in the room. A fire burnt to his left, giving warmth and light to the library which, without the fire, might have been cold and dreary. Stacks and rows of books surrounded him and Zelda, as both took a moment to take in each other's presence.

"Well," began the Princess, "I was informed that you needed to talk to me about something."

She didn't seem the least bit concerned and was flipping through the pages of a newly bound book, her long, pale fingers exploring each and every surface. But one look at Link let her know that the Hero hadn't just arrived to merely greet her.

"There was a dream," Zelda's pointed ears seem to lift, "A voice was talking to me, urging me to listen. I can't for the life of me figure out who it was, the darkness was too heavy."

"Darkness?"

"Something about Him coming back...Finding a Mirror...and a Secret Realm."

At the last two words, Zelda sat up slightly. But however small her action was, Link observed the movement, and he continued, voice low, and in anticipation.

"I'm assuming you know about the Secret Realm. Don't you?"

There was a long, pregnant pause before Zelda spoke again. She had ceased playing with the book in her hands and instead clutched it tightly. Her whole body tensed up.

"I know of it, but I don't know much about it," she replied, her voice almost a whisper.

"Well, until a few hours ago I had no knowledge that it even existed. Zelda, what do you know?"

The Princess rose up from her chair and walked towards a nearby bookshelf. Link watched as her thin frame gradually mounted each rung of the ladder, up and up towards the top shelves. He stood at the ready in case something should cause her to fall. Fortunately, there was no need for that as Zelda returned, down the ladder with a very heavy book resting in her arm. Zelda walked over and sat on the arm of the chair Link was on. She flipped open to the middle of the book and, after scanning the page for a few moments, placed her finger on one specific passage. "There," she motioned.

"'The Secret Realm is a land that has never been explored by any mortal. Legend has it that it was created by the three Goddesses Din, Farore, and Nayru as their own abode as they oversaw the creation of the land of Hyrule. The Goddesses abandoned this Realm as soon as Hyrule was formed, never returning to it again. While this Realm is inaccessible from Hyrule, it is rumored that there is a world from which one can attempt to enter the past home of the Goddesses. But upon leaving their Realm, the Goddesses fortified the entrance, leaving only a few keys to entering the Realm. Why? Legends tell us that entrance to this Realm not only grants one unlimited power that when put in the wrong hands, can harm all those in Hyrule and, ultimately, bring about the end of the land.'"

Link cradled his head in one of his hands as he frowned and gazed at the fire. "Ganondorf wants to enter this Realm...From what you've read that doesn't sound good at all."

Zelda closed the book and closed her eyes. "You need to be gone again, don't you?"

"I need to find the entrance to this Realm. I need to stop Ganondorf. We both have no idea of what he wants to do, but it can't be good," Link noticed the expression on Zelda's face, "What's wrong? It's something I need to do."

"I know," replied Zelda rising from where she sat, "I just get so worried. I get anxious because it's as if any moment you might...well..."

A little ray of joy shot through Link's heart. "You think about me..."

"All the time," said Zelda, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost such a dear friend as you."

Friend. Link decided to change the subject.

"The voice mentioned a Mirror," he continued, "But the question is where and what exactly this Mirror is and does."

"I'll look through all the books for you," Zelda immediately told him, "And maybe whoever it was speaking to you will return to your dreams tonight, giving you clues, maybe."

"I hope," replied Link, "I best be going. Thank you very much Zelda."

There was a pause as he walked towards the door.

"Anything for you," piped up Zelda. Link turned, and both smiled at each other, with bright blue eyes and midnight blue ones meeting each other in a sort of deep connection not many in their lives get a chance to experience. Reluctantly, the Hero of Time turned and proceeded down the corridor.

* * *

"Had a good stay sir?" yelled Roy from where he stood before.

"Yes, thank you very much," replied Link giving the guard a polite smile.

"Had a fun time with the Princess?" proposed the guard, winking.

Link pursed his lips as he walked across the moat. "None of your business."

As soon as Link was out of earshot, the guard could no longer help himself.

"Young love," he said to himself.

* * *

The voice was back again. This time, the darkness was a little more bearable, but the voice was just as pleading as before.

"You need to help, Link!" it said, "Come to the Realm!"

"Where do I need to go?" shouted Link in frustration, "Tell me everything!"

"The Mirror!" Something was striking whoever was behind the voice as it yelped in pain.

"Where?!" yelled Link, almost as distressed as the victim.

"Go see the Zoras!" it shrieked, "SAVE ME!"

Then the glass shattering, again.


	2. Visit to Ruto

Zelda awoke that night to find a hand covering her mouth. Panicking, she began to fight and she clawed at her attacker, a mere figure in the dark. She would get him for this, whoever this person was. But before she could kick him, the figure said, in a very familiar voice, "Zelda, stop already!"

The Princess removed his hand. "Link?"

"We're going to see the Zoras."

"We're going to see who?"

"The Zoras. You know, those fish-like people with fins who are blue?" said Link, matter of factly.

"I know who the Zoras are!" snapped Zelda, rising up from her covers to face Link, "But why?"

"Because the voice in my dream said so! And besides, I might need your help in dealing with them. The moon's full tonight," Link countered while staring at the form of the Princess in her shift. He quickly banished any thoughts about her frame from his mind. "Get dressed and we'll ride down to Lake Hylia."

"I'll wake Impa," said Zelda rising from her bed.

"Why do you need to wake her?"

"Because, Link, it would look quite bad if I returned all alone and people saw me. Can you imagine? The Princess performing little escapades during the night? All by herself?" Zelda replied, a little annoyed as she searched for a gown.

"Well I apologize, your Highness. But I definitely think they won't mind if they found the Hero of Time was with you," said Link, equally as annoyed.

Zelda whipped around. "That's even worse! Now I'm gallivanting off with men during the night!"

"An honorable man, may I add?"

"Be quiet. Turn around, let me get dressed. Maybe you can do something useful and go wake Impa."

Link pouted at the Princess, then proceeded to an adjoining room and shook the Sheikah woman awake.

"What? Who's..." began a confused Impa, just emerging from sleep.

"It's Link. You're coming with Zelda and I to see the Zoras."

Impa detected the urgency in the man's voice. "I will get ready immediately."

That's what Link loved about Impa: She never questioned his actions, for she knew they were always sensible.

* * *

Epona glided across Hyrule Field with Link on her back, clad in his traditional green tunic, chain mail, and green hat as Impa and Zelda followed behind him on another horse, struggling to keep up. The moon lit their path and the blades of grass folded under their horses' hooves, causing them to create a blunt sort of pounding as the steeds made their way towards Lake Hylia. The wind was kicking up, causing the travelers to squint with their eyes as opening them would be a bit painful, especially at the speed with which they were galloping. Finally, after about an hour's travel, the dark blue of Lake Hylia loomed up ahead of Link. The sound of the Lake's small waves reached his ears, lightly flapping at the shore while the moon lit the surface of the water, leaving little crystals to shimmer and fade as each ripple altered the moon's light. But the sound of the waves were soon drowned by the horses' hooves arriving at the Lake.

Link quickly dismounted and looked left to right, searching for an old friend of his who had helped him so many times. Zelda and Impa did the same, even peering into the water to see if there was any sign of irregular movement along the waves. They examined the area in silence for minutes, disappointed as they saw nothing. They dared not cry out, as they had no intention of waking the Zoras from their slumber. The three of them were about to turn back when suddenly, Impa whispered, "I see something! Look! In the water!"

Sure enough, there was a faint splash followed by a dark figure gliding near the surface of the Lake. Link didn't draw his sword, as he knew very well who it was. The figure emerged out of the water.

"Good evening, Ruto," said Link.

Drawing herself to her full height, the Zora lined her piercing eyes in line with Link's, then, letting out a little giggle, proceeded to greet him.

"Good evening, it's been a while hasn't it? And good evening to you, too, Princess Zelda. You are welcome here as well, Impa," said Ruto looking at the two women who stood calmly behind Link, "Would you like to spend some time in my abode?"

"Actually, Ruto," began Link, "We're here to ask you some questions that will prove to be quite important."

"Questions? Link, darling, you're being quite vague," replied Ruto, frowning a little as a look of concern spread across her clear blue complexion.

"Ruto, do you know of the Secret Realm?" ventured Zelda, "The home of the goddesses?"

At that Ruto started. "How do you know of the Secret Realm? I thought it was shut off to Hyrulians! How did you manage to enter?" her voice became frenzied. Impa was lost in all this; it was the first time she first heard of the Secret Realm.

"Then do you know of a particular...Mirror?" Link asked, daring the Zora to answer.

"This is ridiculous!" snapped Ruto turning towards the water, "What right do you think you have to ask about the Mirror?"

"So it does exist," concluded Zelda. In her head, she began to plot how her and Link would get answers out of Ruto, who had turned cold against them in a split second.

"You can't enter!"

"Well, Ruto. Considering how Hyrulians can't enter the Realm, then it wouldn't hurt to tell us about the Mirror, would it?" asked Link.

"You destroyed it! Don't you remember? Another Mirror does not exist!"

"How did I destroy it?"

"It shattered in the woods."

Then Link and Zelda knew. Events that had occurred two years ago reentered their minds and they almost gasped out loud at their realization. Images of a foreign princess filled their heads as they remembered her gray complexion, and those mystical black markings on her figure. Link thought of the voice again and in an instant, he felt anger and anxiety envelop him as he realized one of the most dearest friends he held close to his heart was in deep danger. At that instant, he wanted to reach out to her, tell her that everything would be all right, that him and Zelda were coming for her soon and that she had no need to worry or tremble in fear. But he knew time was running out, and they still had to get answers out of Princess Ruto.

"I wasn't the one who shattered the Mirror of Twilight. It was Midna," Link forced out of his lips as his throat began to feel swollen, as though he was no longer going to be able to say anything.

"Ruto, Midna talked about seeing us again," began Zelda.

"Well, that is impossible! The Mirror has been destroyed and there is no going back!"

"Then why did she appear in Link's dream, telling him to find you in order to find a Mirror?"

"She was clearly mistaken as there is no Mirror anymore!" Ruto was walking towards the edge of the Lake, a furious expression on her face, not wanting to play games no longer.

"Ruto. Stop." Link's command froze Ruto in her tracks as she sensed the underlying tension in his voice. She would never admit it, but whenever Link had something on his mind and spoke in that tone, it scared her. It was as though he was ready to pounce on whatever you were going to say next. and it was at this point in time when Ruto knew that she was almost caught in her own words, mentally chastised herself for allowing such a thing to happen.

There was a pause before Link continued. "Somewhere in Hyrule, there's another Mirror of Twilight, isn't there?"

Ruto turned back, the frustration making tears form in her eyes.

"Ruto," said Link, creeping towards her, "Please, you need to tell us. Ganondorf is back, and Midna's in trouble. If you don't want to be sucked into something horrible, something terrifying that you thought would never come down onto Hyrule again, please tell us where the Mirror is."

At that instant half a dozen silhouettes shot out of the water and one managed to force Link down to the ground. Link recovered quickly from his surprise and found himself looking straight into the dark eyes of a Zora who was bearing his teeth and pinning his wrists on the ground. Behind him Zelda cried out as another blue arrow missed her and struck Impa down to the ground while the other four Zoras were observing Link, as the latter lay trapped under their captain. They were expecting something to happen. Sure enough, as soon as they noticed a ripple of muscle that shot up Link's arm, they began to mobilize yet found themselves shocked at the speed of the Hero, who was soon on top of their captain, forcing him to stay on the ground in a reverse of roles. While the others hesitated, one of the Zoras flung himself at Link's neck, only to be met with a forceful blow to the nose, causing him to fall in mid-flight. But the Zoras attempt was not in vain, as another of his companions found an open target on Link and bit his left shoulder. The Hero of Time cringed as blood emerged and began to expand from his shoulder, but before he could hit back, a voice stopped them.

"Leave him! Just leave him!" cried Ruto, "Just leave him alone! Leave Zelda alone! Leave the Sheikah alone!"

"But your Highness," protested the captain, "they were doing you harm!"

"No! They were not! All they wanted was some information." She knew her guards had felt the very faint, yet tense vibrations from her argument with Link. Water was a mystical force like that, picking up on things people normally would not pay attention to.

She turned to Link and Zelda. "Go to the Moledos in Moledo Valley. They'll give you supplies for the journey Westward to Hyrule Canyon."

"Hyrule Canyon? I don't quite remember it being on a map anywhere, and same with these Moledos..." began Link.

"Did you want help or not?" snapped Ruto, "They're another race of people very few in Hyrule have encountered. Now leave." Ruto turned back into the water.

Link felt the captain's eyes on him as the other Zoras retreated back into the water. "It would have been much better if you had treated her more kindly," he said, leering at the Hero.

"Was something the matter?" Link asked. Ruto was never like this.

"Well, she is Queen Ruto now. Her father passed away this morning."

Link stood in shock and then turned to Zelda. The look on her face told him she knew. He turned back, and watched as the Zoras gracefully dove into the Lake. Their bodies shimmered pale blue in the moonlight from the never ending night sky that stretched over all of Hyrule, covering it tenderly, like a mother tucking in her child for bed.


	3. Understanding and Solitude

The sun was rising as Hyrule Castle Town rose up in the distance. The way back had been morose, and quite melancholic. Their horses no longer galloped. Instead, they trod, head down, just as weary and sad as their masters. As they neared the Town, Link turned to Zelda.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her, "I would've known how to better deal with her."

"I thought it wouldn't factor in," Zelda replied, her head hanging, "I didn't think she would be so reluctant to tell us about the Mirror."

Link nodded in understanding. He couldn't blame Zelda, especially since he hadn't predicted how touchy Ruto would be on the subject either. "Why do you think she had no desire to tell us the location of the Mirror?"

Zelda shrugged. "I can't be sure. Perhaps it's history. After all, the Zoras have always been scared that there would be someone who would conquer them. Then again, who wouldn't be? Ruto probably assumed that perhaps the Hyrulians had intentions to take over all the other races of Hyrule, and we were off to find the Secret Realm in order to do that. The thought of unlimited power tends to thrill or frighten, depending on who you are."

There was a pause as Link absorbed what Zelda said. The silence was interrupted by Impa.

"Well, Princess. We should really be getting you back to your chamber. I'll tell your father you feel slightly ill, or I'll conjure some other excuse for why you will not be present at breakfast."

"Thank you, Impa. I'd really like some sleep," Zelda turned to Link, "You take some rest, too."

"Not right now, Zelda," Zelda and Impa looked at Link with curiosity, "I'll prepare myself and set off for the Moledos this afternoon."

"But Link!" Zelda protested, "It's dangerous!"

Link turned to Zelda and grinned, his smile illuminating his tired face. "If that is dangerous, I wonder what everything else I've ever done is."

Zelda paused, giving him a sharp look. "Fine. You're right."

At last, the gates.

"I will see you...hopefully soon," blurted Link, unable to take his eyes off Zelda. Then, before the Princess could reply, he galloped away.

"We'll see about that," mumbled Zelda under her breath.

* * *

It was near the late afternoon and Hyrule Castle Town was as busy as ever. Shops decorated the streets, and passersby roamed to and fro, most without a care in the world. Children played in the streets, reenacting battles and their favourite heroes of old, galloping in and out of the buildings on their makeshift horses as their mothers smiled, watching them live out their childhood fantasies. One of the boys, the designated Hero of Time for the day, patrolled the other boys and made sure his "troops" were in order.

"The evil Ganondorf has come back! You're all brave and honourable men, so let's go and beat him back! We can't let Hyrule be beaten, can we?" he yelled, flipping his chestnut hair back as his small arms raised his Master Sword, thrilled to be the Hero.

The other boys were just as enthusiastic and howled back their consent.

"Then follow me!"

Shouting and laughing, the boys made their way towards a tall house. "Link" climbed onto the top of the roof (which his mother had told him time and time again not to do, but she wasn't there so he took no notice), attempting to rally his army again. Turning his head, he stared over the stone form of the Wall around the Town, and looked unto Hyrule Field. It was then that something caught his eye. A hazel blur, almost imperceptible to the eye, shot across the field, leaving Hyrule Castle Town further and further behind. Though it was traveling quick as an arrow, the boy smiled. He knew who it was, it was his Hero. Although the little boy could not imagine why the Hero of Time was off again; Ganondorf had been defeated, hadn't he? He was just a thing of legends now.

"Tris! Are we going to beat up Ganondorf, or what?" hollered a voice from below.

The Hero turned back towards his friends. Link was gone for the time being. Grinning, the boy knew he was in charge now.

* * *

Heading northeast, Link spurred Epona on and on, in a bid to try and maybe reach the Moledo Valley by nightfall. He would attempt to find them in the morning. The clouds had covered the sun a few hours prior, and droplets of rain began to fall in droves, weighing down Link's clothes, rendering them heavy. But no matter, Epona was still in good shape, and a little rain was not too much to handle. However, Link was not thinking about the load that was beginning to form around his body, he was reminiscing about a certain someone. He hated to admit it, but Link wanted Zelda by his side. In fact, he had wanted it every time he had to go on a journey as he was never sure if he would ever see her again. But he couldn't bring her, and he doubted that she would necessarily want to be with him.

And he never insisted. Feelings like that had to be kept hidden at all times, especially if you were the Hero of Time. The thought deterred him and he stopped Epona; the horse needed rest anyhow. Sitting down on the wet grass, Link paid no attention to the water from the grass staining his green tunic. And he began to think. He'd tell her one day, but not while he was still the Hero of Time. But when would that be? Soon? When they were both old? It was hard to find a weakness within Link, but he knew himself the doubts he had, and how sometimes, they consumed him. And then, how would she take it, knowing how he really felt about her? Zelda was a Princess, she might find it a little absurd. Link had difficulties picturing the scenario, no matter how well he knew Zelda.

Then he heard it.

A sound.

Turning his head, Link witnessed a dark silhouette coming towards him. A few meters later, Link was able to determine that it was someone on horseback. Dressed in a pair of brown trousers with a red shirt thrown on top, Link knew that it was a woman on horseback, despite the shawl that covered her face, leaving only her eyes revealed. Preparing for the worse, Link unsheathed his sword and stood at the ready, glaring as the horsewoman came to a stop and raised her right hand.

"There really is no need for that," came a sweet, melodic voice.

Link almost chopped his foot as his surprise caused him to drop his sword. "Zelda?"

The woman unwrapped her scarf and sure enough, the Princess was looking straight at him with her midnight blue eyes shining. "I thought you might be lonely traveling all by yourself."

Happiness turned to alarm. "Zelda, no. You really can't. If Ganondorf's behind everything I can't let you come with me," he stuttered.

"Link. What are you afraid of?" asked Zelda, frowning at him.

"Hyrule isn't Hyrule without their Princess," replied Link.

"And Hyrule isn't Hyrule without their Hero as well," retorted Zelda gently.

Link was losing an uphill battle, and he knew it. Zelda descended from her horse and took Link's hands in hers, causing a tingle to run up his spine. "I've lived court life for so long. It gets...smothering, after a while," she added sadly, her eyes searing into his own. Her tone said it all: She was afraid of being alone, since Link was her only friend besides Impa. "Just let me," she pleaded, "It won't do you any harm taking someone else with you and sharing the burden for a change. I'm your friend, you know that."

There was a pause, then Link yanked his hands away from hers. Before Zelda could say anything he jumped on Epona and dug in his heels to her flank, causing the horse to neigh and shoot off. For the first time in his life, Link was panicking. He didn't know what to do and he couldn't understand. A few moments ago, he had wished so earnestly for Zelda to be there with him, yet when she had revealed herself, he had denied her. He was pondering this point when he heard hoof beats behind him. Zelda had caught up, and she was angry.

"You're always like this, aren't you?" she yelled as the rain came pouring down faster than ever, "You always shut people out and assume that you'll be just fine all by yourself!"

Link pressed Epona to go even faster as he tried to drown out Zelda's voice. But the Princess wasn't about to give up.

"You assume no one understands you and at the same time, you don't really want them to. Why? Does Hero of Time evoke some grandeur that you think gives you the right to act this way? To force people to leave you alone when they try and help you? People adore you, and I more than others probably because I see you as Link, not as some Hero of Time! Trust me, that changes things around quite a bit!"

Link felt his blood boil.

"You never say what you really think because you're scared of something, aren't you? But here's what I don't understand: You're scared of being lonely, but you never let people in when they try and solve that for you and then you continue to mope around doing what you think is best! Link, I'm your friend, but why don't you ever talk to me? You never say how you feel, you never say what you really think, you're never Link, you're always a Hero!"

Link pulled the reins, hard, and jerked Epona until they were both facing Zelda.

"Fine!" he yelled back in frustration, "You want to know what I think? Then I'll tell you! You want to know how I feel? I'll tell you! You want me to be Link? Then fine! I will!"

Zelda stopped her horse and now stared at Link with lightning in her eyes. Despite her ordinary dress and her tousled, tangled hair, she was deathly beautiful.

"You see, you're being a hypocrite here," Link continued, slowly approaching her, "Why? Because you have the exact same problem but you think you're so grand that you can't see it! Hell, you're so grand that you can't even understand other people's problems! Let me remind you of something: All those times you were in trouble, who had to come and save you? And what if I hadn't come for you every single time? Where would you be now? Probably dead!"

He circled Zelda. "See, I had a choice. I could have chosen not to come for you!"

"What does that have to do with anything right now?" Zelda shouted back, her cheeks flushing as her blood made its way to her cheeks.

"Because that just shows you how selfish you are!" Link retorted.

"First of all, you didn't have a choice because Ganondorf would've destroyed your home, too. Secondly, selfish? Where were you when Ganondorf took over Hyrule with Twilight? Where were you when I had to fight him and protect my people all by myself? And where were you when I had to surrender to him because we were waiting for the Hero of Time and he never showed? We both have duties to our people Link, but why can't you just cast that aside when you're not fighting someone? Why can't you let people in?"

"For some reason, I don't really think you're following a train of thought, here," hissed Link, his voice lowering as his face neared hers, "Why can't I cast that aside? Because I'm the Hero of Time and I always will be! I'm not destined to be live like people like you, I'm destined to protect Hyrule and that's my sole job. It's not to be a friend, it's not to be a companion, a husband, a father, a grandfather even. It's to protect the kingdom! Your kingdom!"

He gripped her arm. "And what about you? You're a Princess, duty should come first. I'd even argue that you are the selfish one, riding out here while your kingdom needs you because Ganondorf might just come out any second to quash you again!"

There was a long pause as they both looked into each other's eyes. Zelda then spoke, "I'm not turning back now, and you know that."

Link sighed. Then they both turned their horses and rode on.

Silence.

Then Zelda breathed deeply, "You don't know how do love, do you? Because you're so afraid of being all alone, but at the same time you're afraid of letting people get close."

Link hesitated, then managed to speak. "I am in love with someone."

Zelda started, "Does she know?"

"No, I could never tell her."

"That just proves my point now, doesn't it?"

"I love her because she doesn't care if I prefer to be alone," he snapped. Immediately, Link regretted his words, and the two travelers rode on in silence.

But Link could not imagine how much his words had hurt Zelda.


	4. First Altercation

Night.

And nothing in sight.

Link and Zelda could barely make out the deep mountain gorges, squinting with their eyes for a hint of a cliff, a slope, but most importantly, a Moledo settlement. The two hadn't spoken for the last three hours they had been traveling as a little tension still sat between them. Link's guilt was cutting through him, but for now, his pride prevented him from saying kind words to the Princess. The examination of his character she conducted had thrown him completely out of balance. Perhaps the most disturbing part of the whole matter would be the fact that she had gotten virtually every detail right, and this unsettled him. In a way, Link was tempted to know how deep his words had cut into her, but he secretly doubted that they were important and therefore it would be pointless to inquire about that. As a result, the silence between him and Zelda persisted, a temporary dark cloud over their friendship.

Zelda's voice suddenly rang in the darkness, shocking Link, yet he felt relieved as she finally spoke once more.

"Should we rest for the night? There really is no use meandering around in the dark searching for something you can't see."

Link pondered, and he knew she was right. "We'll lay down camp here, and every two hours we'll trade watch."

Zelda smiled, making joy flood into Link's heart at how she seemed to have forgotten their altercation a few hours prior. "In that case, I hope you don't mind if I sleep first."

Link was happy to comply. He really did not want another argument with the headstrong Princess. And so they both dismounted their horses and, each laying a blanket on the ground, also took the time to unstrap their provisions from their steeds and kept them by their side. Zelda lay down as Link stood, facing in the opposite direction as he kept watch.

"Good night," she murmured before shutting her eyelids.

Link turned around, uncertainly, "Good night," he said back. She was as beautiful to him as always.

But that night, Link was not pondering about Zelda, he sought to remember the dream he had those two previous nights that began this whole other adventure. Midna...Ganondorf...another Mirror of Twilight...the Moledos. Never before had Link met a Moledo. He had heard of them through word of mouth of an enticingly exotic race, whose expertise with running horses in the valley and weaving had let them claim fame all around the land. However, they were also excessively seclusive, and never set foot into other parts of Hyrule besides their own. Legend has it the tribe was born when a large group of Hylians had fled to what was now the Moledo Valley during the Civil War, determined on beginning anew. While they were there, they encountered a population of Gerudos who were also fleeing the War, yet who threatened to attack them until they handed over something in return for living in the Valley. Not knowing what to do as most of their riches had been left behind, the Hylians were desperate. But that night, a young woman whose name was never known stepped forward during this time of need, and by choice decided to offer herself as a bride to the Gerudo population in order to help her people. Of course, the Hylians were horrified and begged the young woman not to do so. However, others soon decided to follow the young woman, and as terrified as the Hylians were, they allowed it. Through some miracle, peace prospered, and a new race was born. Occasionally, some Hylians and Gerudos would find the race. Sometimes they returned. Other times, no one ever heard from them again, supposing that they had chosen to join the carefree life of the Moledos, who sheltered themselves in a part of the Valley that was immensely difficult to attack.

And now, here stood Link, searching, as many Hylians had, for that exact same race who apparently knew where in Hyrule Canyon the Mirror of Twilight was. Peering in the dark, Link felt a sick feeling come to his stomach as he thought about how long it would take them to find a tribe so secluded from the rest of Hyrulian society.

Suddenly, Link's ears perked and he swiftly turned around. Something had stirred down in the Valley. Yet Link could not make out anything. However, he could hear sounds coming up the Valley wall. It was soon obvious that there wasn't just one beast, there were much more.

"Zelda!" Link whispered hoarsely. Luckily, the Princess was not a deep sleeper and woke up rubbing her eyes. "Link? What's..."

"Stay back!" he hissed. But to his dismay she unsheathed a dagger from a package next to her. "Do you really need to make this more difficult for yourself?"

Then whatever it was jumped, and Link raised his sword just in time to impale a Tektite, one of many that he now noticed were climbing up and up towards him and Zelda. Their giant spider-like forms leaped up at Link and Zelda, who soon found themselves defending with their lives. Slashing to and fro, Link jumped from place to place, trying to both defeat the swarm, and to protect Zelda, who was in turn trying to prevent the Tektites from harming Link as well.

Link spun, and parried every one of the Tektites' blows as they tried to bite him with their pincer-like mouths. Zelda was in just as dangerous of a position as she realized that the Tektites were swarming her as well. Epona and Zelda's steed had both run off in fear. Soon, Link and Zelda found themselves back to back near the edge, with nothing but the bank below them. Link swung his blade and took down another Tektite, looking around for more. To his relief, he did not see one in sight, and neither did Zelda.

"They're gone," she exclaimed.

"That was close," agreed Link.

Then boom! Out of nowhere pincers bit into Link's flesh, causing him to cry out in pain as he and Zelda were bowled over the edge. Down and down they fell, bouncing painfully off the rocks as they continued down the steep slope of the Valley. Zelda screamed in pain and fear while Link, silent, yet shocked, followed her down into the abyss. Darkness enveloped them as they roughly plummeted and rolled. Finally, with a resounding slam, Link found himself on the ground with Zelda a bit to his left. Looking at her, Link could tell that the Princess had been knocked unconcious by the fall, and anxiety took a hold of him as he feared for her safety. Turning on his back, Link noticed that he was losing strength and the sword which he had surprisingly held on to was growing heavy in his hands. Then he heard it again, that despicable sound from the beast that had knocked Zelda senseless, and it was coming towards him. As it jumped, Link used the last of his energy to sit his sword straight. He used his body to absorb the weight of the Tektite as it pounded down on him, letting out a screech that echoed around the Valley. Throwing the corpse to the side by flinging his sword, Link let his body go limp, then darkness enveloped him as he closed his eyes.

* * *

His senses were on the alert again, but this time instead of the sounds of the Valley, voices were chattering in a language he could not understand. Link's body was still heavy, as though it was made of the finest metal in all of Hyrule. After briefly adjusting to this newfound feeling, Link opened his eyes, and immediately the voices sped up, this time in a familiar language.

"He's awake!"

"Oh good! His friend will be happy to hear of this news!"

"Go and tell the King! Let him prepare to see the traveler!"

Link turned his head and saw an old woman with a dark complexion sitting next to him. She wore a veil across her face, fastened by a band that encircled the top part of her head, and a dress made of the finest, most vibrant fabrics Link had ever seen. Her old hands grazed his face as she gaze at him with relief on her face. Link decided to ask her something, but his dry throat let nothing more than a croak escape his lips. Immediately, the old woman scrambled to the other end of what seemed to be a tent, and brought back a gourd. She let a few sips into Link's mouth until he had had enough.

"Zelda?" he inquired with concern.

"Her Royal Highness is doing very well," replied the smiling old woman, "She is already walking about and ensuring you are safe as well. Young man, you are very fortunate the Princess of Hyrule views you so highly, what a splendid friend she must be."

Link let his body relax. So Zelda was safe and sound, that was all that mattered.

"Would you like to see her?" asked the woman excitedly.

Link nodded enthusiastically. The woman laughed and then strode outside. "Your Highness! He is awake!" she shouted.

Quicker than he expected, Link witnessed Zelda rushing in, swift as lightning. Someone had given her traditional garb to wear for a lady her age. She wore a thin blue veil, just as the old woman was that covered her face, yet revealed enough of it. Fastened around her hips with a gold band was a skirt that reached down to just above her ankles with a slit running up to mid thigh on her right leg, the smooth fabric as blue as the summer sky, with golden designs swirling and intertwining themselves all over. Her top consisted of a single gold fabric, tightly woven around her thin frame with both ends coming up and around to the back of her neck where the ends were secured in a tight knot, barely covering her belly button. For her own amusement, she had borrowed some jewelery, wearing bracelets on both her wrists and ankles that jingled with each movement she made, making music as she approached Link. They had even been so kind to lend her some gold earrings, which dangled with emerald green stones at the end of them. Her feet were bare, yet they still had the same smooth look as they did before despite the callousness of the Valley ground. Link could not contain his smile as he saw his beautiful Princess running towards him, and later he could not contain his laugh when she threw her arms around him as he sat up from where he had been lain down.

"I was so worried about you," said Zelda, still clinging on to his bare shoulders, "They said you might not wake up for days!"

Link wrapped his arms around her frame and sighed. He had secretly wished he could hold Zelda like this every day, and now that he had his arms around her, he was satisfied and happy. They pulled apart from each other shortly afterwards, leaving Link feeling slightly disappointed. Clearing his throat, he asked Zelda, "Where are we?"

"Gar Havel," she answered.

Link was slightly puzzled, and the Princess saw the look on his face and she giggled.

"Link you silly Hylian! We're with the Moledos!"

Right. He should have determined that a long time ago.


	5. Newfound Friends

Zelda stood up and spun around once before flipping the veil away from her face, "Do you like it? The Moledos lent it to me and I think it's absolutely beautiful. How do I look?"

Link took her in and began to figure out what word to use to describe her. If he had his own way, he would've chosen "exquisite," however that was a tad too much. Unwillingly, he settled for a few shades less.

"Stunning," he forced out.

Zelda smiled radiantly at her friend and approached him once more. "Their King wants to meet the both of us," she informed him.

Completely sitting up from the nest of blankets that had been arranged just for him, Link looked Zelda in the eye. "Well, I assume that's appropriate. And I have a feeling the King will be the man to go to since we're seeking the Mirror."

"Should I tell him we're coming at this moment?" asked Zelda, "I think we should. The sooner we get to the Mirror the better."

"I agree. But, Zelda...Would you happen to be able to get me some new clothes around here? The Moledos clearly made off with my tunic and shirt."

Zelda rose from the ground, "Of course! I will make sure they dress you very well!" She looked at the fabrics clinging to her frame again, "You don't see fabrics like this in most of Hyrule. I would love to be able to keep this."

Then she ran off.

* * *

Link felt absolutely overwhelmed as he brought the crimson red, embroidered vest over his shoulders. Now he had an idea of what Zelda had meant when she had mentioned wanting to keep the fabrics, they were not only beautiful to behold, but beautiful to touch. Even his brown trousers had quite a smooth feel to them. His hat had been taken away, therefore, clad in traditional Moledo dress, Link stepped out of the medical tent and into the bright sunshine of the Valley, the rays reflecting off his golden hair which also shone as well. As he and Zelda walked among the Moledos on their way to meet the King, they couldn't help but be the center of everyone's attention. The Moledos whispered among themselves, intrigued at their new visitors. They couldn't help but be intrigued at the Hylians' light complexion, their very lightly shaded hair, but most of all the Moledos were entranced by their eyes of blues not found anywhere but in the finest fabrics. These eyes seemed to bore right into them, piercing through their souls, but in a hypnotic, proud way, ensuring them that these Hylians meant them no harm. Both Link and Zelda could not take their eyes off the members of the tribe as well. They took in their dress, the agile way with which they moved, their wavy, dark hair ranging from the darkest of browns to jet black. It was indeed a new experience for both races, a clash of civilizations many would remember for the rest of their lives.

Finally, the Moledo guards (clad in very light armour) reached the largest tent. They lifted the orange flaps for the two Hylians and watched as they stepped inside. Link could not believe what he was seeing, and neither could Zelda, who let out a gasp of wonder and amazement once they were in the tent. The most elaborately decorated rugs lined a path to the King, as relics made of gold and every gem possible decorated the sides. Perhaps the most stunning of these were the small golden statues of horses. Each muscle and each hair was precociously carved, giving these statues a sense of life, as though the horses may begin to move at any moment. Rubies and other vibrant jewels studded their eyes, their hooves, and formed bright paths in their hair, like constellations in the night sky. This was no doubt one of the most beautiful things both Hylians had seen since their arrival at the Moledo settlement.

Someone clearing their throat brought Link and Zelda's attention back towards the back of the tent, where an extravagantly dressed man lounged in a small collection of cushions, sewn by the most famous weavers of the Moledos. His robe camouflaged perfectly with the rest of the refined atmosphere surrounding him, his gray beard notwithstanding. Looking at him Link and Zelda found the man smiling back at them, his eyes sparkling as brightly as the treasures he kept all around him. Beside him was a girl of about twelve years of age who, before the travelers had come in, had stuck her nose into a very thick book. As soon as she felt everyone's eyes on her, she began to fiddle with her short, dark brown hair and adjust her green dress before burrowing back into her book. The King then spoke.

"Your Royal Highness Zelda," he said, "And honourable Hero of Time, Link. I have heard of both your names all across this great kingdom of ours. I welcome you to Gar Havel."

Link took a deep bow and Zelda curtsied to show respect for this esteemed ruler. "Your Majesty," began Link, "I hope you do not take offense if I ask how the Princess and I happen to find ourselves in Gar Havel? We both do not remember too well the events of last night."

"Ah yes!" boomed the King in his deep voice, momentarily startling the young girl next to him, "Well I have to say, your skill with the blade is indeed reputable, Hero of Time. However, it might help to watch your step around these parts, especially if you do not know your footing. My men found both of you in the early hours of dawn, strewn near the corpse of a Tektite. Someone should have warned you, the Tektites have, for some reason, began to become increasingly aggressive in these parts, although no one can quite figure out why. But back to the story. You need to thank your horses for fleeing from you as their whinnying and frightful calls attracted the attention of two of my men a few hours before dawn. It took us a little bit to tame them, considering how it was clear both steeds had never been in the Valley before and were quite frightened. But from their saddles, it was clear two Hylians were stranded somewhere in the area, and my two men followed their tracks back to where you two had been camping before you had fallen. I must say, the Tektite corpses there were quite horrible to look at, apparently. Either way, one of the men looked down and found the both of you unconcious. The rest of the story you can piece together by yourselves, because in the end you are both here, safe and sound."

"On behalf of the Royal Family, I thank you," said Zelda, humbled at the service the Moledos had rendered both her and Link.

"You are most welcome, my dear," replied the King, still smiling at the two travelers, "Now tell me, what brings you here to me?"

And so Link began the story, beginning from his dream, and ending at the point where Ruto had told them to find the Moledos in order for them to guide them to the Mirror of Twilight. At this, the King's lips contracted tightly together, his boyish grin and hearty laugh no longer present. Frowning, he addressed Link, "And Ganondorf is really back this time? He has managed to skip over us many a time, but I believe you can only evade Fate for so long, don't you? It is only a matter of time before he finally gets the idea to attack us."

At this, the young girl in green sharply rose her head, fixating her very dark eyes on the King.

"Father, you don't mean what you say, do you?" she asked urgently.

The King tenderly gazed at his daughter. "Amara, I'm afraid it is only a matter of time. A girl as clever as you must have thought about this as well."

Then the King turned back. "I apologize, it was rather rude of me not to introduce this little lady here. Her name is Amara, Younger Princess of the Moledos."

On cue, the young girl stood up and bowed her head, "Pleased to meet you, your Royal Princess and Hero Link." She was met with bows as well.

The King immediately clapped his hands together afterwards. "I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, "Please, let me introduce my second daughter, the Elder Princess. She may be able to help you more than I can." He then turned towards an opening in the back of the tent and called, "Xenia! Please come and show yourself to the travelers!" A few moments after the King faced them again, the flaps at the back of the tent parted, and in strode a woman.

Link and Zelda were speechless. She was perhaps the most beautiful woman they both had ever seen.

Floating towards them was a goddess decked quite similarly to Zelda, but in magenta. The fabrics elegantly clung to her tanned skin as her curvaceous figure made its way towards them. As the Princess lifted her veil, Link made contact with the darkest and wildest pair of eyes he had ever seen, which were placed on either side of a finely curved nose, set above the finest pair of lips. Her cascade of jet black hair fell in waves below her long neck and tumbled gently down to the small of her back. She was refinery at its utmost, a wonder to behold. She was elegant, yet savage at the same time. Zelda immediately felt a tightening in her heart, as though this newcomer was a threat somehow and she observed Link, expecting him to not take his eyes off her. To her surprise, the Hero was looking at her and had ceased to behold Xenia.

"Princess Zelda," said Xenia, bowing to Zelda while the slit in her skirt revealed a very finely shaped leg that the latter could not take her eyes off of, "Welcome."

Against her will, Zelda bowed as well, "Thank you, Princess Xenia."

Xenia turned to Link. Something about the way she looked at Link worried him and made the Hero slightly uncomfortable. "And you," she purred, "must be the Hero of Time. I welcome you as well."

The younger princess felt the radiance of her sister's beauty, and looked jealously on as the latter circled around Link, looking at him from top to bottom. The knot in Zelda's heart tightened even more.

"Well!" boomed the King once again, observing the bizarre behaviour of his older daughter, "Shall we discuss matters further?"

At that instant, a soldier ran in. "Your Majesty, we must amass the troops!" breathless, he continued, "You will not believe this!"

There was a pause in the room before Link spoke up, "Where is my sword?"

The soldier looked approvingly on, raising his slightly crooked nose as he spoke, "Come with me! I will show you if you will help us!"

Link looked at Zelda, and the friends nodded at each other. He needn't use words before running out of the tent. As he left, the sound of Xenia's low, melodic voice reached him.

"Be sure to be back."

Link ran off.

Zelda turned back to look at Xenia, who also stared right back at her. Their eyes met and in that split second, Zelda did not need words with this Princess either to express her dislike towards her. Xenia felt the same as well.


	6. Valley Fight, River Might

The soldier and Link sprinted out of the tent in a flurry of movement that startled some of the remaining guards that were huddled around the King's abode. Panic was everywhere as people began to flee, taking whatever they could as they began to run towards the rocks, looking for crevices and caves in which they could shelter until everything was safe again. Mothers took hold of their children, who clung on tightly to their most cherished toys as their fathers made their way towards the armaments tent. Crossbows, swords, and spears were flung into outstretched hands as the men made their way towards the storage of weapons. Light helmets were thrown on, chain mail was thrown over reaching arms in such a rapid rhythm that clearly demonstrated how seriously the men took this upcoming battle. Gar Havel had not been attacked in a very long time, and now the men would have to prove their prowess in battle.

As Link threw his vest over the glittering chain mail he borrowed, the same soldier reappeared with reins in his hand. "No Moledo swordsman never goes into battle without his horse, Hero. Epona is waiting and, I must say, she is quite keen to aid us as well," he told Link, who hastily grabbed the reins as he and the soldier ran again to where the horses were being kept. It was no challenge for Link to pick out Epona from the crowd of horses that were being released from the makeshift pens that contained them, as Link's noble steed seemed to be the smallest one of them all. The soldier seemed to notice this as well and decided to ask Link, "Sir, are you positive your horse will be able to brave the rocks if need be? We breed our stallions to be quite large and strong, is your horse too small?"

Link turned to him as he threw the reins on Epona, who was whinnying contentedly as she was back in the hands of her rightful master. "Do not worry about me," he replied sternly, "Trust me, this horse has braved much more dangerous elements than Valley rocks."

The soldier nodded prior to mounting his own stallion. Link did so as well, kissing Epona on her neck as he got on. "My girl, I hope you're ready for this. It's been a while since we've fought together, hasn't it?" he asked her tenderly. The horse's ears flicked back and forth in response as Epona sensed the urgency with which the other soldiers were moving. All the soldiers were now galloping down the Valley, many with archers sitting right behind them. Link turned once more to the soldier, "You name."

"Fiero," answered the soldier proudly, unsheathing his sword and letting it sit to his side.

"Thank you for your help," said Link.

Then they were off, quick as a predator chasing its prey, dodging every rock with ease as though they were running water in a riverbed, easily flowing over, under, and beside to protrusion out of the uneven ground. There were no need for war drums, as the beating hoofs of the horses seemed to create a rousing rhythm, reflecting off the valley walls and reverberating from every crack and crevice. Swords shone in the afternoon sun, which was so strong that beads of sweat began to form on every man's brow. Through all of this, Link felt his body and mind surrendering to a thrilling sensation, one he hadn't felt in a very long time as he rode among these brave men. Whoever the enemy was, he was ready to meet them.

And they had better be mindful of him.

* * *

Finally, the general in the very front of the group raised his arm and everyone pulled hard on their horses' reins. Then, immediately, the archers descended and began to climb the valley walls, searching quickly for good perches from which they could aim. Link noticed that the horsemen also moved behind whichever rocks they could find, with some men having to retreat quite a significant distance before finding the perfect spot. The general, who's name was Adius, approached Link. Upon his horse, this proud man looked Link straight in the eye, his broad shoulders back and his neck long.

"My lad," he said to Link, "Prepare to witness a way of fighting you, as a Hylian, have probably never seen before in all your lifetime."

Link's lips stretched from ear to ear as he mischievously met the general's eyes. "My lord, I'm very keen. I've long heard that the Moledos have been very talented fighters, as well as riders."

The general laughed, a harsh sound exiting from his throat, "Talented is quite the understatement."

Then he turned around and motioned for Link to follow him. They stationed themselves behind a carved out portion of the valley wall before Link decided to inquire about something.

"General," he began quizzically, "If you are here and your men are so spread out, how will they be able to hear your orders?"

"My captains are stationed not so far away, therefore orders are easily perceived," responded the general quite impatiently. Link took this as his cue to be quiet.

Almost an hour passed before they finally heard a large sound coming from a few kilometers down the valley. If the ambush went well, the Moledos would be safe, probably for a very long while before another attack would happen again. Though Link had no idea at this point who the enemy was, his heart began to beat, and adrenaline began flowing at the speed of an arrow through his veins. He thought of everything, of the battle, of the Mirror, of Zelda...And all these factors meshed themselves into a potion of excitement and anxiety at the same time.

Then they came, but the sight of the army froze Link in surprise.

Stalfos?

In Hyrule?

The general seemed just as shocked as he furrowed his brow. "How? Why?" he muttered to himself. Why had they come from Ikana to attack the Moledos? How was this possible.

The skeletal figures gradually approached, and the general ordered the attack. Even from the ground, Link could tell that the Stalfos greatly outnumbered the Moledos.

Zip!

Arrows flew by in quick succession as the archers let go of their precautions and shot at will. The arrows rained down on the skeletons, striking them one by one and making them cringe in their surprise. However, after a few moments even as the arrows continued to fall, the Stalfos began to laugh a hollow, wispy laughter as they pointed in the directions from where the attacks were coming down. Their skeletal figures did not allow the arrows to do any harm, and the Stalfos' own archers shot back. A man above Link was the first to go down, his body crashing to the ground with a large thud! An arrow was lodged right through his throat, and the man reached out for Link as the blood spurted out of his throat. He tried to speak, begging Link to help as he gradually grew pale. But Link could do nothing, no matter how much the near-corpse pleaded. Then, almost suddenly, he flopped to the ground, choking on his own blood, which stained the rocks a dark brown colour.

A few of the archers still tried with all their spirit to bring down the Stalfos, but while not a great number of them were being brought down due to the natural defenses of the valley rocks, they were gradually growing disheartened and their distress began to show in their eyes and their expressions. They could to nothing to halt the advancement of the Stalfo army. Link turned to the general, "Adius! We must act now!"

"No, Hero. We must wait a while, we'll take them by surprise!"

"General, they know where we are."

At this, Adius became haughty, denying that this young man would know more about warfare than he did, "And how so? Prove it to me!"

Link drew the general's attention to the dead archer. "Do you remember when that man reached out to us?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Why, yes I do. But what has that got to do with anything?"

"General," Link gently nudged Adius, "Look at where he is and determine for yourself: To where extends the line of sight of the Stalfos?"

Adius took a good look at the dead soldier, and then his eyes widened when he realized: The archer hadn't fallen behind the rock when he was shot, he had fallen right in the field of battle, where all could see. Not only that, but he had reached out to Link, letting the Stalfos know that someone, or a few people, were indeed there, waiting for them to slip into a trap.

The general became slightly flustered, "Oh, this is ridiculous!"

Then he gestured to his captains as Link stood at the ready, unsheathing his sword as the general mouthed some words to his captains.

"Three..."

The Stalfos were coming.

"Two..."

Link could hear every sound from the army now.

"One..."

A skeletal foot was about to step down right in line with where they were.

"Charge!" hollered the general.

Link could not withhold himself any longer and, digging into Epona, his sword in his left hand, he ran out from behind the rocks and slashed the third Stalfo on his left.

And so the battle began.

Link and Adius met the army from the front, however their element of surprise was gone and the Stalfos had been expecting them. Both warriors found themselves met with Stalfo swords as they tried to break the front line. More Moledo soldiers had joined them, but found themselves facing an indestructible wall of swords and shields as the Stalfos countered them, blade on blade. Link knew they were in a difficult position and attempted again and again to look for an opening that would allow him to leap Epona over the front line, but the opportunity did not present itself and he found himself in a stalemate with the Stalfos, as skilled a warrior as he was. Suddenly, as Link finally managed to break the skull of a Stalfo by pounding him with his blade, he heard whinnying from above and, confused, he looked up. What he saw left him breathless, for it was both foreboding, yet beautiful at the same time.

The Moledos were offering such a visual display that proved the legends were true.

They had urged their horses up to breakneck speed, and for a good reason that may well tip the scales towards Adius' army. Gathering enough speed, the Moledos steered their horses on the rock face of the valley and, taking advantage of every nook they could find, amazed Link with their prowess and agility, their stallions almost as dexterous as cats. The speed they had gathered allowed them to run almost horizontal to the valley face as they kept elevating themselves up and up. It was clear what they were doing, and Link was greatly impressed: If the Moledos couldn't get past the Stalfos' front lines, they would come down and attack the middle and end, decimating them.

Crash!

The first Moledo soldiers pounded into the Stalfo middle lines, taking the unsuspecting Stalfos by complete surprise as hollow sounds of fear entered the battle air as their bones cracked and broke, with many Stalfos splitting immediately into pieces as the hooves came down. Spears drove right through heads, swords chopped off entire limbs as the Moledos came down. To fight back, the rest of the Stalfos had all faced out towards the sides, their backs towards the center as they parried and fought their enemy on all fronts. Some of the attacking Moledo soldiers did not notice this change, and their horses were impaled with spears as they came down, forcing a final shriek out of their throats as their riders were flung from them, with many facing the same fate as their horses did. The rest of the flung swordsmen who were not killed by spears valiantly fought on the ground, desperately attempting to block the attacks that were being aimed at them. But most efforts were in vain, as the last sight many of the soldiers ever saw was a Stalfo blade coming down.

Relieved that they had somehow made a break in the Stalfo lines, Link stabbed his sword at a Stalfo, driving his blade in between its ribs and catching it completely by surprise. Before the Stalfo could strike back, Link robbed a spear from a nearby Moledo who had been killed and drove the point up the Stalfo's jaw and out through its head. Clearly defeated, Link dropped the spear and pulled his blade out by kicking the Stalfo backwards. Around him, the battle raged on.

As he knocked the life out of another skeletal figure, Link's eye caught a faraway activity the Stalfos were in the middle of completing. Squinting his eyes, what Link saw alarmed him, and the feeling of dread made its way to his head once he realized, to his horror, that the Stalfos had been planning this attack from a while ago, and that whoever they were fighting for had long studied the area, convincing the Stalfo warriors they were fighting to sacrifice their bodies for the sake of defeating the Moledos, for what ever reason these latter people needed to be vanquished.

A mile behind the battle, other Stalfo henchmen held shovels and pickaxes in their hands. Standing perhaps four meters from the edge of a drop, they were digging with all the might their bony hands could muster. Link quickly did the calculations in his head and, still fighting off Stalfos, recalled a geographic picture of the area. They were north to the Moledo settlement, and behind the Stalfos were the mountains, and from the mountains...flowed a powerful river that eventually made its way down to the Gerudo Valley. The river flowed West from where they were, and it was the West from which the Stalfo diggers were digging.

The Stalfos were diverting the river.

The river and its wild rapids would flow into and come rushing at a destructive pace down the Moledo Valley.

And everything, and everyone, in its path would be wiped out, all the Moledos included.

Alarmed, Link looked up at the long climb that lay to his left. But there was no way he could get past the Stalfo army by trying to fight through their long lines, and the Moledo army was much too occupied. Determined, Link knew he was going to do it himself. If anyone could, he knew it was him.

Diverting Epona to the left, Link broke through a few Stalfos, slashing his sword at them nonchalantly; It didn't matter if they were killed or not, Link knew what was important was that he had to get to where the Stalfo diggers were. Adius observed this action and yelled and shouted at him, scolding him for abandoning the ranks when they needed him. But Link wasn't listening. He chose the least steep slope, and urged Epona to begin the climb.


	7. Saviour

Adius watched as the Hero of Time forced his horse upon the rock he wanted to ascend. What was he doing? And why? The Hero had told him nothing, he had simply dug his heels into Epona's flank, turned her around, and galloped her to the rock wall. Adius could do nothing but stare at the Hero as his horse struggled up the slope. He secretly doubted in his mind that Epona, a horse bred far from the Valley in the plains, could even reach the top. Instinctively, Adius himself turned away from the Stalfos and made a break towards where Link was trying to climb. He camped his horse down below him and watched, hoping to at least keep Link safe if Epona were to fall.

Just a few meters...

Epona's legs were starting to buckle.

A few feet...

Adius could hear the horse panting.

At the top...

Would he make it?

A few moments later, Adius looked at an empty space at the top, over which Epona had just managed to force herself over. Relieved, Adius left the Hero to do what he needed to accomplish, whatever it was, and sprinted his horse back to his army.

* * *

With a yell, Link immediately spurred Epona on towards where they were heading. Although the horse was panting, Link wasn't too preoccupied. He had never regretted obtaining Epona for one second, as his steed seemed to almost never tire out. At his bidding, Epona flew across the land towards where Link wanted to go. Soon, the battling armies were nowhere to be seen as the landscape whizzed by in a blur, and it would be only moments before Link met the Stalfos.

The latter were closer than ever now, and Link could see that they were almost at the edge. They had stoppered the river water a few meters away with a man-made dike and were trying to finish digging before unleashing the storm. Behind the diggers stood a Stalfo captain, weighed down a little by his burly uniform and the medals that hung from it, decorating him. He seemed pleased, and from the distance it looked as though he was bantering a little with his workers, hitting them playfully on the shoulder at times as he laughed. So far, the Stalfos had not noticed him, so intent were they on their work. Link quickly searched for something he could use as a cover to get close to the Stalfos, but his search was in vain for in this dry area of Hyrule, nothing could be found. Therefore, he had to settle for an attack without the element of surprise. It would only be a matter of time before the Stalfos would hear Epona's hoofbeats.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the Stalfos lifted their heads, and looked in Link's direction. The captain, who had been in a good mood just moments prior, immediately seemed to glare at Link. He yelled something to the diggers and soon enough, they took their shovels to the dike. Link swore under his breath: They were going to release the river before Link got to where they were.

Link was only a few seconds away now, and the Stalfo captain (who was much larger than Link had predicted) drew out his sword, sneering at Link. Raising his blade into the air, he ran towards Link and Epona, who were still galloping towards him. Link unsheathed his own sword and hit Epona in her flank with his hilt, signaling her to go faster. The horse did as Link obeyed and used all the energy that she could muster to shoot herself at the Stalfo captain.

Just a few feet and they would meet each other.

As they neared each other, Link raised his blade and held it pointed at the captain, who was running towards him. It was clear Link would have to take him out first before he could get to the diggers, who would probably be done knocking down the dike in a few minutes at most. Water was already beginning to flow over some parts of it.

This last observation cost Link as he did not notice the Stalfo captain who had ducked and slashed Epona's leg. The horse gave a shriek in pain and hobbled past the captain, slowing down to a trot. Link had been taken completely by surprise, and now he knew he had to leave Epona out of the battle. He quickly leaped off Epona's back and stood in an open stance, sword firmly gripped in his hand, facing the Stalfo captain, who was hunched over and equally as ready to fight.

Taking a chance, Link ran at the captain, who ran at the Hero as well. A few seconds later found sword meeting sword, as the Stalfo captain blocked a downward slash by Link. Metal clashed and clanged against metal as Link and the captain slashed and hacked at each other, trying to bring the other down. Link attempted a side swipe at the Stalfo with his sword, however the captain jumped backwards out of reach and proceeded to stab at Link, who deflected the attack with his blade. He circled his and the captain's sword around and up, trying to rip it from the Stalfo's grip, but to no avail as the latter held on and delivered a blow with his fist to Link's stomach. Folding in half, Link fell onto his back and barely lifted his sword in time to defend himself against a sword slash from the captain. Sweat fell from Link's brow as the captain strained, sword against sword, with Link as the Hero lay on the ground, his sword in place, blocking the Stalfo's blow. They were pushing against their blades now, with neither one willing to give up. Link felt his muscles tense up under the weight of the captain, his shoulders were growing tense as they were pinned on the ground, unable to maneuver. He bared his teeth and glared at the captain, who was doing the same as Link's blade was gradually pushed down towards his throat. He had to do something, it was only a matter of time...

Then the Stalfo captain made a fateful error. He lifted his blade and decided to finish off Link quickly by running him through the chest with his sword. Seeing a small window of opportunity, Link took advantage of the captain's impatience and rolled to his left, less than a second before the blade came down and stuck in the ground. While the captain's sword was caught and the latter was struggling with urgency to pull it out, Link used all his might and, sword in both hands, brought his sword sideways and beat the ankle of the captain. Screaming in pain, the Stalfo recoiled from the blow and stepped back as Link leaped back up into a standing position. He sprinted the short distance to the skeletal figure and caught it completely by surprise in the chest, making the Stalfo fall down onto his knees in agony. It was now or never. Link readied his sword and swiped sideways with all his might. A skull rolled down onto the ground, and the body of Link's adversary fell forward, lifeless as it should be, onto the rocky soil.

Panting, Link turned his head and observed the Stalfo diggers, who had momentarily paused to witness the Hero standing over their fallen captain. Panicking, they set off to work again, as more and more water ran over the dike. They knew Link was coming for them, but they continued their work, determined to reach their goal of destroying the Moledos. The dike was disappearing faster than ever now, causing Link to sprint as fast as his strong legs could carry him towards the diggers, with his sword in his left arm. He caught them glancing up at him at times and in a panic they tried to dig faster. More and more water was pouring over, the river was just a few minutes away from inundating the Valley. Link had to move faster. His legs were starting to tire out, his muscles were tightening, but he shut all of these out of his mind as the Moledos needed him.

And Zelda needed him as well.

Adrenaline was pumping into his system, and Link felt everything around him slowing down. He could see every moment on the Stalfos' faces as they looked up in fright, and the first held his shovel up for defense. He felt the pumping of blood through his arteries, and heard the sound of his own pulse as he brought the sword down, chopping the Stalfo's shovel in half. He then slowly spun around and chopped a second adversary in half as the latter tried to help his companion. Turning back to the original Stalfo, he ran his blade through the bony figure, shattering a part of its spine before yanking his blade back. As the decimated digger fell to the ground Link extended his foot and smote a third digger in the jaw, hearing the hinges crack under the impact with his foot before ramming his blade straight into the skull. Once finished, he turned towards the last Stalfo, who was not cowering on the ground, however in fear for his life, he was remaking the dike. Each word from the Stalfo's hollow throat reached his ears in a boom, as the skeleton pleaded and told him he'd do anything so long as Link would spare him. Fear was evident.

Then all of the sudden, the adrenaline left Link's body as soon as it had come, and everything sped up. Link clutched his head for a second as he let the dizziness slip away. Once he fully regained his senses, he stood up straight, head held high, and grabbed the Stalfo by the shoulder.

"You'll be answering some questions for us," Link said in a foreboding tone.

The Stalfo cowered and, head down, answered, "Anything, Hero. Anything you want just say the word."

At that moment, hoofbeats alerted Link and the latter spun around. Seeing Adius, Link smiled and gave a salute, proud that the Moledos had made it. They would have to cover the dug area with sediment to restore the river, but at least the river would never get them.

Link handed over the prisoner to Adius' men, and held Epona's reins as he led her back to camp. "Good work, Hero," said Adius contentedly, "You saved us all."

Then he turned to the Stalfo and glowered.

"Now we'll take this one back to camp and make him speak."

The Stalfo kept his head down, and the men rode back to the settlement, exhausted, yet proud at the same time in a sweet mixture of emotions many had not felt in a while.


	8. Seeds of Distrust

By the time Link arrived at the settlement with Adius and his handful of men, the Moledos had already returned to their everyday lives, as though the last few hours had not existed. Women and their children sat outside their tents, some grieving over the loss of their husbands, brothers, or some other male relative. But others were listening to the soldiers' stories intently, trying, themselves, to relive the battle through the men's words. One by one the men disarmed and returned their horses to their place. Link made his way towards the royal tent, subconsciously knowing that Zelda would be there. For the last few hours, he had been so absorbed in his task that he had not thought of her. But now, Link decided to pay her a visit first.

Zelda sat in the tent as she waited for Link's return, writhing her hands in anxiety. There was an uneasy solitude as Zelda sat with the Younger Princess, the King and the older sister having left through the tent flap. Her eyes downcast, she was deeply worried, and she prayed silently to the Goddesses for them to bring Link back. In this time of need, Hyrule could not do without its Hero, and neither could she. Attempting to distract herself, Zelda turned and looked at Amara, whose nose was deeply buried in a book. It seemed to her that the young girl was also observing her, although subtly. But the Moledo princess was not perceiving her with a hostile attitude. In fact, Zelda felt as though the girl was lonely and that, in her own shy way, was trying to reach out to her, yet she was almost too scared to do so. Trying to take her mind off Link, Zelda approached the girl and knelt down beside her.

Amara jumped a little in surprise.

"What are you reading?" Zelda asked eagerly, attempting to start a conversation with the girl.

Unsmiling and looking down, Amara showed her the front cover. The title startled Zelda. "History of the Twilight Realm," she read in awe.

Quickly, Amara flipped back to the page she was reading. "It's quite...interesting..." she said hesitantly.

"Well, the Twilight Realm has always been a bit of a...mystery," answered Zelda.

There was a silence, with both woman and girl mustering up the courage to talk to each other again. They were slightly unnerved by each other's presence, as though they were being forced to be in the same room for some purpose or other. Surprisingly, Amara was the first to speak.

"It was horrible, wasn't it, when they took over?" she managed to force out, slightly breathless.

"I'll admit. It was extremely terrifying," responded Zelda eagerly, trying to keep the conversation flowing. Perhaps this little princess could shed some light on the gathering storm, regardless of whether or not she intended to do so.

"I cannot for the life of me remember all that happened. All I remember was the fear and all the darkness. It consumed me and everyone else. Do you remember the darkness, Princess?"

"Of course. Although not to the degree you do."

Another pause. Zelda could sense that this time, the young girl was significantly more at ease as the tension from her body had departed, leaving her relaxed, and able to meet Zelda's eyes. But the latter had grown more anxious. Zelda sensed she was not obtaining much about the Realm of Twilight, and struggled to formulate a plan that would lead the princess to maybe reveal where the Mirror of Twilight was in the Valley. Inhaling deeply, Zelda decided to give it a try.

"Why haven't the Moledos destroyed the Mirror in the Valley?"

Amara stood up, the friendliness leaving from her eyes and at that instant, Zelda understood that her misconceptions surrounding the princess had now manifested themselves.

"I know why you're here. You want to know where the Mirror is, don't you?" she demanded to know, glaring at Zelda, "You and the Hero just want the Hyrulians to rule even more over the other races!"

Zelda restrained herself from showing even a slight sign of exasperation, and continued.

"Amara. What can I say and do that will make you understand that that is not our goal. Link and I have traveled here because we need to. I promise you we aren't trying to...repress your people or anything of the sort."

The girl began to pack her book away. "That's what your people spent centuries saying and now you're ruling over us as it is!"

Zelda restrained herself even more, amazing herself with how calm she sounded. "Last time the Twilight Realm conquered, I was right here with the people, defending Hyrule. I apologize if you believe that wasn't enough, but somehow I sense you don't really have a gage of how difficult that was."

"So where were you when they took my mother?" Amara's eyes widened and began to tear.

"Amara, please. You need to calm down. You need to settle down and listen to what I need to say."

"Isn't that what you've always told us to do? Sit and listen to you?" the girl sneered.

Zelda's patience was beginning to wear thin, and the next comment was a little more unfriendly than she intended, "Unfortunately, you don't seem to realize I did attempt my hardest to protect everyone, including the Moledos."

"What about my mother?"

"I can't protect everyone."

"What about her?"

"I said I can't protect everyone."

"You're all full of false promises. Each and every single member of your family. You are all so incapable of so many things but you don't see it."

"Amara, settle down."

Amara was on the brink of bursting into tears. "We were all turned into spirits, all full of fear. The darkness was everywhere crushing on us. She was ill, and you didn't do anything. Everyone was taken by these spirits so no one could get to her, no one could care for her. She died before you and your Hero were able to accomplish anything and all because I couldn't get to her. Father and sister acted as though it were nothing and they were just like you. They never knew how much she meant to me."

Zelda was becoming exasperated and exhausted. "I'm sorry," was all she could utter holding her hands up to her head. The tension in the room had mounted to a point that neither princess could handle. Then someone burst through the tent flap.

"They are back! The Hero has saved us!" he cried joyfully.

The Hero! Link! With one last glance at Amara, Zelda ran out to meet her Hero, her heart melting with relief and excitement. A warm sensation crept through her body as she ran, her hair streaming behind her in waves. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling; she felt it whenever Link was around.

She stood there and smiled at him. Link waved and smiled back as he made his way towards Zelda. Once he was right in front of her, he put his hands on his hips and proudly declared, "I'm alive."

"I'm not blind, Link," she replied, matter-of-factly, using the tone she always enacted on him whenever he pointed out the obvious.

"Oh, well excuse me, Princess. You're clearly thrilled to see me after I've gone through two experiences within the last twenty four hours or so that very well could have left me dead."

Zelda punched him in the chest, causing Link to laugh. "Oh be quiet!" she ordered.

"I find you're awfully feisty today, aren't you?" retorted Link jokingly, allowing Zelda to lead him back into the tent.

Zelda frowned and locked eyes with him, "Can you blame me when you've heard half the things you've said to me lately?"

Link grinned from ear to ear, "What exactly are you referring to Princess?"

At that moment, they each felt a hand on their shoulder. Link and Zelda turned around to notice the Moledo King, who was beaming with joy.

"Hero!" he bellowed, "I thank you! Today you have proven yourself directly in front of our eyes. Of course, I assume you have accomplished much grander tasks than the one you just faced, however allow me to thank you for saving an entire people!"

Link held out his hand to the King. The old man gripped it firmly in a show of gratitude. As soon as they let go, Link spoke.

"Your Majesty, thank you for all the service you've rendered us so far. However, I'm assuming Zelda and I should be parting soon to look for the Mirror. Is there any way you can guide us to where the Mirror is tonight?"

The King started, a dark shadow passing over his face that did not go unnoticed by Link. Before Link could comment, the shadow faded away almost instantaneously and the King gave a deep laugh.

"Hero, you are much too eager. Please! I've organized a celebration tonight in your honour! I beg you, stay with us, just one more night."

"Really, your Majesty. You agreed to help us and it would be best if..." began Link, his voice hinting at a different attitude towards the King.

"I insist!" belted the King, "We will help you tomorrow."

"We must be on our way soon, Ganondorf is coming." countered Link.

"Ganondorf cannot possibly complete whatever task he has set upon him in such a short amount of time. Therefore, you will stay," said the King, a tinge of command in his voice.

Zelda interrupted the two men. "Your Majesty, as Princess of Hyrule I insist that we go," she said sternly.

The King stared daggers at Zelda, making her and Link feel extremely uneasy. This was proving harder than they had thought it to be.

"But Hero," began the King, "If I am not mistaken, your horse is currently...in need of recovery. Is he not?"

At that moment, Link remembered Epona's wound, and realized that as shrewd as the King was in trying to keep them at Gar Havel, he was correct. Holding back a groan of frustration that was building up in his throat, Link looked at Zelda as he was out of ideas.

Zelda met his gaze and sadly told him, "My horse cannot carry both of us. But perhaps his Majesty would do us the pleasure of lending us one of his horses?"

The Moledo King glared at the Princess. "These are valley horses, madam. They are not meant for the plains." Then, before Zelda or Link could say something, he waved his hand in the air and turned his back, "Now go! There will be celebrations tonight! You must get ready! Princess, feel free to let my daughters' ladies in waiting tend to you."

Link and Zelda turned to each other as soon as they stepped out of the tent.

"Damn that man," hissed Link under his breath, "He agreed to help before!"

"Link, the Moledos don't trust us. Amara essentially let me know of that. They think we're seeking the Twilight Portal to the Secret Realm in order to control them again or some matter along those lines," Zelda explained, equally as quiet.

Link was taken aback. "That's outrageous! All we need to do is stop Ganondorf! Why can't anyone understand?"

"I doubt anyone ever predicted that Ganondorf would strike again. We clearly didn't."

There was a pause. Then Link, "We're going to be here for just a while longer, aren't we?"

Zelda nodded, but then added, "We'll find a way to do what we need to. We always do."

Link had to let a smile flutter across his lips as she said that. "You're right. We're on our own, I think. Tonight at the celebration if you see anything or anyone that may be of help, take advantage."

Link and Zelda's eyes met one last time. "Tonight," said Zelda.

"Tonight," Link replied.

Then they split, each formulating some plans for the night.


	9. All Falls Into Place

And it was night! Lanterns shone everywhere, emitting colours like one could never imagine. The warm glow gently coated the garments of each and every Moledo who was present, causing their figures to glow, and the patterns on their shirts and dresses to dance on their own. A fire was burning at the center of Gar Havel. Around it, women sat, keeping time with their hands as musicians played their music, each note entering every part of every Moledo's body, pulsating, and making them one with the rhythm. Women, arms around their men, were swung around and around in dizzying circles, laughing and glowing with pride at their own beauty. Men walked to and fro among the crowd, with many approaching a woman, causing her to blush as those around her hooted and teased before the man would whisk her away as quickly as the wind. Nearby, an old man was engaged and passionately delivering tales of heroism and myth to a throng of young children. They were captivated by the tales of monsters, villains, beautiful maidens, and love, stuck in a state as though the old man had weaved a web and had trapped them in it. Life had shot through Gar Havel, and no one was exempt from the festivities.

Link stood, feeling very alone in the midst of a celebration that was, ironically, dedicating all its attention to him. The dark blue doublet the Moledos had lent him made him a little uncomfortable as he planted himself by a tent, further back from the circle enclosing the dancers. It was not that the celebrations made him unhappy. In fact, Link could not help but take in the wonders of the night. He was waiting, waiting for a certain someone. He would only feel at ease with her, his sole source of familiarity in this atmosphere.

After what seemed like forever, she came, gliding through the crowd towards him. It was Zelda, decked out in Moledo garments, much like those she wore before, but this time in the colour of a pink rose. The women had been generous enough to offer her some cosmetics, and as a result, her blue eyes pierced Link even more and her lips had an even finer shape to them than before. Link was entranced, and could not help but notice how the light fell on her pale, milky skin, flickering from her face down to each glimpse of her right leg as it peeked through the slit in her dress as she walked. Elaborate jewels hung down from her ears, and bracelets decked her wrists, each colour catching the light. Link gave a small salute and walked towards her. Soon, they stood side by side, her head near his shoulder, turning on the swan-like neck it stood on as Zelda spoke to him.

"You look quite different than I remember," she said, examining the bracelets on her left wrist.

"You look as regal as always, Princess," replied Link.

Zelda laughed, then her face grew serious. "We can do it, right?"

Link stared at the dancers, who were still twirling around the fire. "It's risky, and in my opinion it's also slightly...dishonourable."

Zelda shifted on her feet, "You will play your part?"

"If you play yours."

There was a silence as both stood together, looking out at the scene before them. Then Zelda spoke, "You still haven't planned out how you're going to access the horses."

Link turned to her and smiled, "Well, it seems I will be improvising, then."

At that moment, the King entered the circle and all cheered, then fell silent as the man raised his arm into the air.

"My people!" he yelled happily, and the Moledos cheered even louder, "We are here to honour a very remarkable guest who is amongst us tonight. Well, actually two, if you count her Royal Highness, who is at home in every part of this land."

Zelda smirked a little, "That was not appreciated."

"But oh! You have seen so little of them tonight!" continued the King as the people clapped in agreement, "And what a shame! How can it be that festivities honouring our two guests be so devoid of them? Come! Princess and Hero! We'll teach you a dance!"

Link and Zelda froze, their eyes widening a little as young women and men pulled them from their spot. Suddenly, they were in the middle of this ring of people, clapping their hands to a rhythm of a foreign song, unknown to the Hyrulians. "Dance!" many cried. "It isn't difficult at all!" cried others.

The King grinned. "Ah! But wait!"

The crowd grew silent, entranced by the figure of their beloved ruler as he stood, a giant among the Moledos. "Perhaps it is, shall we say, slightly inconceivable that a man of the Hero's stature be dancing without his future bride."

Ears perked, eyebrows shot up, and Link and Zelda could not comprehend what was happening.

The King laughed, almost a sinister laugh, "Hero. For your good deeds I offer my eldest daughter's hand! Please! Bring the Princess!"

"Bring her!" chanted the crowd, fists in the air. Louder and louder they demanded to see the Princess.

Then she came. Her exotic beauty radiated like the noon sun, contrasting dangerously with the moon Princess that stood beside her future betrothed. Xenia glided forward while Zelda stood her ground in disbelief. At that moment, Zelda felt small, conquered, intruded. It was as though the sun and moon were pitted against each other, and the sun's rays were gradually pushing back the dark edges of night. Bit by bit, the fiery goddess of the Moledos took over Nayru, in a cosmic event that Zelda never thought she would see. But along with the sun's rays, another force covered her: Envy. A jealousy enveloped Zelda, and blood began to rush to her face.

Xenia stared calmly and even daringly at Link, her head tilted to one side as she observed him for a reaction. At that moment, Link turned to Zelda and said to her, in ancient Hylian so no one would understand, "Leave me be. It will turn out well in the end."

Zelda felt the blood leaving her face, and coolness developed instead. She wanted to hit Link. But it was too late, and he walked up to Xenia. As he approached her he turned back and said to her, "Do what you need to."

Then he winked at her. And Zelda no longer knew what to feel.

The King chuckled, "Well, Hero! I assume we will begin preparations for the matrimony, yes? You may spend time with my daughter in her tent tonight to get well acquainted. But please, do that last bit to a reason. There are boundaries, sir."

The crowd laughed at this last line.

"In the meantime, I will retreat to my tent. Please, have a good night!" Then he turned and went back. But while the rest of the crowd turned their eyes on the betrothed, Zelda noticed that the King did not go alone, but he also took Adius with him back to the tent.

Do what you need to.

And so Zelda decided, moving her way back into the crowd. The next time anyone saw her, she was peeling away from the people. But no one cared to observe where.

* * *

Silence. Such a gift after such festivities as one by one, eyelids shut, and sleep in turn took over from the vivaciousness of the Moledos. However, some were still awake in their tents, such as Xenia and Link. As they sat across from each other, Link felt disappointed. He had hoped Zelda would protest, hoped she would at least say something. But no, she had remained silent. And in a way he was angry at her for that. Although he also knew that Zelda and he were never meant to be, so why should the Princess fret if an offer of marriage was put in place for him?

His thoughts were interrupted as Xenia put a hand on his cheek. She smiled at him, and he, grudgingly, returned the favour.

"Have you ever seen someone and knew you were going to be together?" she asked him softly.

"Yes. Zelda," Link answered mentally.

"I really hope you've enjoyed your stay here," she said, running her hand down his face, her voice a deep purr, "I've heard many great things about you."

"Thank you, Xenia," replied Link, "However I was wondering...Um...How much do you love me, exactly?"

"More than you love Hyrule," she answered.

"Well, all right that was a redundant question but I was actually wondering if...It would be possible if I go see Epona tonight..."

"Why of course! I don't see why not," agreed Xenia, "Shall I lead you there?"

"Oh it's fine! I don't suppose that's necessary I know where the horses are kept. I'll be back, I promise," said Link standing up and quickly turning towards the tent flap. As he was going out, he heard Xenia.

"I love you, I really do," she said to him.

Link turned. But all he could do was nod. Then out he walked, praying that Zelda was doing her part of the plan, and he prayed that he could do his without any scrutiny.


	10. Pursuit

Zelda tiptoed around in the dark, the fabric of the tent brushing against her occasionally as she made her way around the inside. She would have to be careful; Adius would definitely not appreciate it if he found the Princess of Hyrule snaking about in his tent. Dressed back in her trousers and red shirt, Zelda flipped through his books, one by one. She had spied on him and the King as they had talked, and the discussion had chilled her.

"The Hero will stay here. He won't be able to help the Princess conquer us completely, which is what the Hyrulians have always wanted to do. Control. Funny, you think they had enough just governing over us as they are, now they want more."

"And Princess Zelda, my King?"

"Well, it really is unfortunate the Hyrulians do not know she is here. I assume she might just...disappear one day. What think you? Do away with her."

A meeting with Adius would not be a pleasant one.

She had heard about a map, buried in his tent. But where? Where was this damned map? Zelda had been looking for a quarter of an hour through Adius' extensive collection piled onto a desk. She was beginning to grow frustrated. She needed it! The Realm of Twilight awaited! And Ganondorf needed to be defeated. But where was the map? If the situation were not so dire, Zelda would have cried out as her search led to no avail. She flipped through all of the books again, but in vain. As a last resort, Zelda ran around to each and every thing she could find and searched. She was about to give up as she searched under the sheets he used as a bed.

But lo and behold! There it was! A map to the Mirror of Twilight. Link and her would have to travel a few miles, but Zelda was ready to make the trek, and she wondered where Link was at the moment. With Xenia was one possibility she feared with all her heart, but she chased that out of her mind for the moment. What mattered was that she found the map in the dark of the tent with what little light she could use to see. Relieved, Zelda sighed, then tried to make her way out.

"Good evening, Princess."

Zelda froze and stared, the map in her hands and Adius' eyes baring into her.

"Care to explain what exactly you're doing here?"

Zelda's eyes darted around the room. She had to hurry, Link would be waiting.

To her horror Adius unsheathed his sword. "Let me ask again: What are you doing here, Princess?"

"Hyrule will find out," warned Zelda as she held the map behind her back, "I heard what you were saying in the tent with the King. Don't assume my other subjects are dense."

"Your Majesty, I'm not too sure if you have noticed, but my sword is in my hand. And I know you're in here for the map. All you need to do is hand it back to me. Then everything will return to normal. So, may I please have the map?"

Zelda unsheathed her dagger, praying that she would not have to use it.

"Give me the map Princess."

She held the paper even tighter in her hand.

"I'm waiting, Princess."

Nothing.

"The map your Majesty!"

He would not persuade her.

"Fine. So be it, then."

And Adius charged at her, the blade flashing in the darkness. Zelda cried out and darted to her right, just out of reach of Adius' sword, which came down onto thin air. Zelda saw an opening and tried to run out the tent flap. But the general was too quick for her and his agility enabled him to meet her speed. Panicking, Zelda raised her dagger, blocking his sword that was attempting to swipe at her side. However, she had let herself open and soon, Zelda felt Adius' hand on her shoulder, forcing her against the desk. Before she could call out, his hand slammed down on her mouth, pushing her head back and her whole body fell against the hard surface. Adius' hand was now hovering over her, pinning down her throat, and Zelda was choking as the general pushed down.

"I'll offer you one more chance Princess. All you need to do is hand me the map."

There was only one choice. But did Zelda want to take it? Adius was a citizen of Hyrule, therefore it would be dishonourable. No, it would be in self defense. Zelda thought hard, trying to solve the dilemma as she felt herself gradually growing weak. Soon, she would be lifeless. Link would be all alone, and perhaps he would never find the Mirror, and Hyrule would fall once again.

Zelda's eyes widened. Then she did it. She thrust the dagger into Adius' chest. The general didn't even cry out; All he could do was gasp. Zelda pushed him back and watched Adius fall to the ground. He was clutching the dagger with one hand, and the other was reaching for Zelda in desperation. Forcing herself to not let conscience get in her way, Zelda pulled the dagger from Adius' weak hand and his bloody chest. She felt regret, and an intense sense of guilt filled her. But it was too late now. What was done, was done.

Zelda turned and ran out of the tent. They had to leave even sooner than before.

* * *

Link, dressed in his signature green combat attire, made his way to the gated horses. He wondered where Zelda was, and questioned what was taking her so long as she was supposed to meet him a few moments ago. Pushing himself to be calm, Link faced the night guards.

"Princess Xenia gave me permission to examine my horse," he declared confidently.

Hearing this, the guards nodded and opened the door to the makeshift stable for him.

Link walked among the horses, looking left and right for Epona. It didn't take him long to find both Hyrulian steeds, as they were smaller in size than the valley horses. Bending down, Link examined Epona's wound, concluding that it was not as serious as the Moledo King had said. Link frowned and thought to himself how the King had lied. At the same time, Epona was gently observing her master, her eyes brightening that he had returned for her.

A sound caused Link to shoot up back onto his feet, his shield and sword almost tilting him back. The Hero turned to where the sound had come from and sure enough, the Princess of Hyrule walked towards him.

"There you are! What took you so long?" he asked urgently.

"Shhh," replied Zelda, "I have the reins, and I hope you don't mind riding bareback; I couldn't find the saddles."

"That's fine," answered Link, then, with a tone that was gentler than he wanted, he said to Zelda, "I was worried about you. I thought something might have happened to you."

Zelda smiled a sad smile and gestured to her shirt, which Link finally noticed was bloodied. His eyebrows raised in shock.

"Zelda...You didn't happen to..."

"Adius."

"That's...unfortunate."

"Which is why we need to get out now!"

Link nodded sternly in agreement. "But where to? Did you find out anything?"

Zelda held up the map, "We go North."

Both Hyrulians settled on their horses. "Link, would we need the Stalfo prisoner?"

The Hero pondered, then replied. "No. I'm sure the Stalfos have something to do with Ganondorf. We'll leave him here so when they interrogate him, he can prove our story true."

Instantaneously after Link's statement, both heard a hustling by the gate of the stable.

"They're inside! Get them!"

Link and Zelda gave each other a look. Mischievously, Link winked at Zelda, making her blush a little in the darkness. He then motioned to a nearby wooden wall. Kicking their horses in the side, the Hyrulians charged at the wooden wall, their steeds breaking it down, much to the surprise of the Moledos. Angered, one of them shouted, "Get the horses and follow them!"

They would have to gallop faster than ever.

* * *

Bearing down through the camp, Link and Zelda urged their horses on. One by one the residents of Gar Havel awoke, puzzled by what was happening. Looking outside their tents, all the Moledos could only witness their own guards on horseback, thundering between the tents and kicking up dust. They had no idea what was happening, and what exactly the guards were doing. They stood near their tent flaps, and stayed there tentatively, observing what would happen next.

The wind flapped at Link's face as he and the Royal Princess shot across the valley, with Moledo guards behind them. Sensing that something was chasing them, the Hyrulian steeds were performing quite well considering that rocky terrain was an unfamiliar territory for them to explore. Link looked sidelong at Zelda, whose wavy her flowed out behind her, not touching her shoulders as she practically flew alongside him. At one point she looked back at him, and Link knew that she was insisting that they form a final plan to lose the Moledo guards. They could not outrun them forever.

Link turned his head, up and down, side to side, trying to find something they could use. He dared not drive the horses up the slope to flat ground above, for the guards would surely catch up with them. He couldn't stop to face them either, not right now. He had to create an opportunity.

About forty metres from where they were, Link saw a bend in the path of the valley. Turning back his head, Link noted that the guards were perhaps thirty metres behind him and Zelda. It would give them enough time. He turned to look at Zelda, exchanging a nod with her. Zelda knew what they were going to attempt, so connected was she with Link from adventures past. Pushing Epona faster and faster, Link saw the bend loom up, getting closer and closer before he and Zelda turned, keeping their horses close to the rocks. They stopped and waited. The Moledo guards had seen them turn, and did so as well.

Thud!

The first Moledo guard cried out in pain as he ran right into Link's well-timed fist. Link felt the bone of the guard's nose give way and a crunch followed, alerting the Hero that he had broken it. The force of the hit plus the speed at which he had been traveling knocked the Moledo soldier backwards off his horse. Ironically, Zelda thought the sight slightly amusing and stifled a giggle. Ahead of her, Link slashed the side of a second Moledo guard's horse, causing it to shriek, more in fear than in pain, and run amok, its riding struggling to get the frightened beast under control. Seizing her chance, Zelda quickly dismounted and ran towards the first fallen Moledo guard. Turning him over, she took his bow and quiver of arrows. Loading an arrow, she waited behind Link who was fighting two of the guards. She waited for him to lunge to one side before firing. The arrow shot through the air and impaled the shoulder of a guard who dropped his sword, allowing Link to elbow him in the jaw, throwing him off balance. Zelda shot an arrow again, this time she aimed at the hip of the fourth and final Moledo guard. The guard yelled out in surprise as Link knocked him out of his horse. He motioned for Zelda to mount her horse, and she obeyed.

In the darkness they flew on their horses, the wind battering them as they continued on their quest. They had managed the situation with the Moledos, and now entering the Twilight Realm was their main goal. At one point, the two travelers halted. Consulting the map, they nodded at one another and steered their horses towards the North. They were going to Midna.

And they were going to stop Ganondorf.


	11. Destruction in Twilight

Link's eyes opened and he found himself staring up at a rocky surface. Slowing shaking off the presence of sleep that still hung about his mind and body, Link gradually hoisted himself up onto his elbows. He remembered being chased down dark, chiseled corridors of stone with Zelda at his side. He recalled a brief fight, and later on hours of galloping before he and Zelda reached a cave. This apparently housed the entrance to the Mirror, if the map Zelda managed to swipe proved to be correct. So they were close. It was time that they moved. Link turned to Zelda and gently shook her awake. The Princess groaned softly as she emerged from her slumber. She rolled over and put an arm over her eyes. "Are we traveling to the Mirror now?" she mumbled, yawning at the end of her question.

"It's best if we do," replied Link, unable to keep a smile from creeping over his lips.

Zelda sat up, combing her hair with her fingers. "All right then," she managed.

* * *

The Mirror was not far off from where they were. It towered over their heads, its dark violet frame rising from the ground. Link remembered the last time he saw a Mirror of Twilight. A bittersweet goodbye, a tall silhouette making its way into the dark chasm in the Mirror's center, then finally an earsplitting crack as the Mirror shattered, never to be seen again. Or so they thought; Here was the same structure in a different location, hidden from view. Looking into the dark abyss where the Mirror's glass was supposed to be, Link felt a sense of urgency. He had to go to Midna, and hopefully Zelda and he would find Ganondorf before it was too late.

Zelda laid a hand on his arm, alerting Link to her presence. "Well," she said, "Shall we?"

Link turned to her and nodded. "The horses stay here, though. Last I remember they couldn't enter the Twilight Realm."

The Princess dismounted from her steed, and Link did the same. "Stay here, all right?" he asked Epona, who seemed to sense that she would be, once again, separated from her master. The horse swiped at the ground with her fine hoof, downcast. She looked up again as her master gave her one last peck on her nose before his hands fell away from her long face. "Don't move," he ordered, a sad smile on his face. With one soft whinny, Epona hung her head in an act of submission. She did not raise her head until a panicked cry from her companion made her raise her heavy head. Her master and the Princess were gone, swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

Down Link fell, gravity tugging him and pulling him ever more into the dark. Further and further he fell. The Hero tried to cry out, but something closed his throat so that no sound could escape his lips. Then he noticed the pain. It blasted through his whole body, spreading to each and every limb as rapidly as a forest fire. He wanted to scream, to yell out to Zelda who he could no longer see as he closed his eyes in response to the spark that was crackling through his whole body. Link strained with every muscle to gain control, but in vain. In his mind, he wished that the agonizing pain would leave him, that it would all be over, and that they would quickly reach the Twilight Realm. His body felt as though it was swelling now, and it seemed that every part of him was growing larger until he felt he would explode.

Finally, Link hit hard ground, the pain leaving a numbing sensation behind. He dared not open his eyes, as he had yet to recover from the experience. The Hero sensed his breathing slow down as he sucked air deep into his lungs. Slowly, he opened his eyes and flicked his pupils side to side to take in his surroundings. The sight almost made him give a slight chuckle as he looked at what used to be his hand. A gigantic paw had taken its place, covered in gray fur.

Link drew all four of his mobile limbs towards him, forming a base from where he gradually stood up, careful to maintain his balance. Looking behind him, he saw a tail which he wagged to accustom himself to a form into which he had not transformed for some time. Throwing his head back, he howled. A second wolf cry caused him to flick his head to the right in surprise. Another wolf, smaller in size than he, was approaching him. Her fur was as white as snow, and she appeared to float with each step, elegant as she was. Her eyes were the midnight blue Link was so used to seeing. The Hero walked towards Zelda. Once they reached each other, Link rubbed his snout against hers, just to be sure it was the Princess.

"I'm not quite sure what happened," Zelda said, a little nervous.

"It's your Twilight form," answered Link.

Both wolves turned and looked about them. They were in the middle of a field. Unlike Hyrule, this peculiar world seemed to be shrouded in a faint layer of black, with the sole source of light being the sky. The latter was like a painting, with orange, yellow, dark purple, and black all mixed into one integrated tapestry of eternal dusk. Zelda could not help but observe in awe, her jaw slightly open to take in all that she saw. "This...is the Realm of Twilight?" she asked in wonder.

"The very one," replied Link.

"Amazing," commented Zelda breathlessly, "Last I remember the Twilight Realm did not look like this. This is a different Twilight altogether from the one I knew when I was trapped in Hyrule Castle."

A few seconds passed before she spoke again, "It's so much more beautiful than I remember, in a dark and melancholic way."

Link nodded before something in the sky caught his eye. Smoke was rising in the distance.

"Zelda, look!"

"Smoke...Let's go see."

Together, the two wolves bounded in the direction of the smoke, which was rising higher and higher; A black tower in the middle of a gently lit sky.

* * *

What was once a town splayed out for kilometers. Ashes took the place of houses, cinders settled down in what used to be stores, and fire was everywhere. Link and Zelda could not believe what was laid out in front of their eyes. Smelling the air, the stench of burnt wood and corpses forced Link to feel ill. In front of them, a giant stone castle was left standing in the center of the town. Link knew that they would need to get there. He began to trod the ground, with Zelda at his side, the ashes beginning to dot her white mane.

Toy swords were burnt almost beyond recognition, and pieces of glass were laying everywhere. As they traversed deeper into the city, the smell of the destruction became suffocating, and most unbearable. Smoke stung at Link's eyes, causing them to water a little and the heat made him sweat, making his fur stick to him. Link and Zelda stumbled on, speechless. Neither one had ever seen destruction so complete in their lives. It was a depressing sight, enough to dampen the morale of even the most fierce and courageous soldier. Beams creaked as they gave way to the fire that was gnawing at their bases. Occasionally, one would completely collapse, startling both wolves with its sound.

As they neared the castle, a whimper caught their attention. Link and Zelda whipped their heads around and there, in front of them, was a member of the Twili. Dried blood stained her garments, and ashes covered her gray face. Streams of tears flowed from her eyes down to her chin as she crawled along the ground. Suddenly, she looked up. Seeing the wolves an eerie smile fluttered across her face and she crawled towards the wolves. Link and Zelda dared not move.

"You're saviours, aren't you?" she asked in awe, almost childlike, "There was a Hero and he would appear as a great wolf. One of you is the Hero, and I know I'm right."

She was now right in front of them. "You know where my baby is, I know you do!" she exclaimed in joy.

Link and Zelda remained silent, unsure of what to do.

"I know you know! The Hero knows all! You can tell me where my baby is," she continued, grabbing on to Link's front leg. Her raw touch almost made Link pull back.

"He's very easy to spot. He's tiny...tiny, tiny, tiny!" she continued, tears still coursing down her cheeks despite her smile, "He's just about three months old! Just a little boy! There was a man of dark complexion, darker than even us and he came with an army of darkness! I'm afraid I lost my baby boy then...Can you help me? He must be so worried about his mama."

At that moment another Twili emerged, an arm in a makeshift cast. He limped walked over and knelt down next to the woman, his hand on her shoulder. "Darling, let's not disturb the wolves. Let's go back. We need to build the house up again," he said tenderly.

"No...no..." the woman protested, suddenly taking her head in her hands. She pushed her fingers into her temples and dug them deep. "We have to find the baby," she gasped out.

"Darling, it's late, let's get back now."

"Don't you see? They know where the baby is," the Twili woman insisted, her voice still childlike, but now she was whimpering and beginning to sob, "They can tell me where he is!"

She was rocking back and forth as she crouched on her heels.

"When I find him, I'll sing him a lullaby. A nice little lullaby for him to get to sleep! He must've had the most tiring day! And he'll wake up the next morning and my husband will take him for a walk all around town! And people will marvel at him, and tell my husband how lucky he is to be a father to that boy!"

In her madness, she sounded like a little girl who had just unwrapped a gift.

"Please, let's get back," the man was pleading and he grabbed her shoulder.

In a complete change of character, the woman threw him back and shrieked. "No! They know where my baby boy is! I want my baby boy! You're not my husband, so let me go!"

Terrified, the man tried his best, "It's late, we need to rebuild. We'll build and then we'll look for him all right?"

"No! My baby is here! My baby is here he's a tiny little thing!" she was sobbing in anguish and confusion now, her hands frantically clawing at the ground, then her face, "He can't walk! Someone must have seen him he's here somewhere I know it!"

Her voice alerted more of the Twili, who fearfully appeared before the two wolves out of their hiding places. A woman ran to her side and gently cradled the first Twili woman in her arms.

"Shhh," she hushed gently, "Sister, your husband is right. Let's build the house first and then we'll find my nephew." Tears were coursing down her cheeks as well.

The woman turned to her, distressed, "Who...are you?" she inquired. Her sister bit her own lip.

"I...I don't know you, do I?" the woman continued, "Can you help me, then?"

The second Twili woman tried to pull her. Enraged, the woman shrieked and scratched at her sister. "No! I want my boy! You stay away from me, stay away from me!" Her screams echoed in Link's head.

Two men ran over and grabbed her, pulling her away. The woman screamed and reached for the two wolves as she was pulled away. "Please!" she begged, "Tell me where he is! He's three months old he needs me! My baby is alive, I know it! You're all lying to me! Traitor! Traitor! Let me go can't you idiots see the Hero knows where my baby is and he's about to tell me?"

Her voice was going higher and higher as grief hit her with its blows over and over again, "I'll give him his toys and he'll play all day!"

She was harder to drag now, "And...And I'll watch him and sing him sweet songs and when he tires I'll take him into my lap and he'll sleep! When he wakes, I'll take him to my sister's because he loves his aunt and he'll fall asleep in the evening when we return home!"

Her sobs were completely taking her over as she continued shrieking, "And then I'll go to bed and the next day I will see him when I wake! Hero! You know where he is so why aren't you telling me? Where's my baby? _Where's my baby!_"

Then she disappeared around the corner. Her husband looked up at the wolves and sobbed as well, his breath coming in heart-wrenching gasps. An old man approached Link.

"Go to the castle, Hero," he said, "They will know much more than we do here. You must see the Princess Midna or one of the nobles. They will know what is happening. Please, go! You must save us all."

Stunned, Link and Zelda continued towards the castle with silence forming a dark wall around their minds. The old man's voice reached their ears.

"They stabbed him in her arms, you know? Right in front of her. Just like that she deteriorated and she hasn't been the same. She still believes with all her heart that he is alive. But no one can help her."

* * *

It wasn't until they arrived at the front gate of the castle when Zelda spoke. A lump formed in her throat and her eyes teared thinking of the Twili mother.

"That was just...horrible. How can...someone do that?" she stuttered under her breath.

"No one knows the answer to that, Zelda," replied Link, equally as downcast.

The castle itself was only slightly better off than the town was. Dark scorch marks painted the castle walls black, and here and there stones were missing or cracked. Trodding up to the castle, Link felt overwhelmed; He had to see Midna, to see if she was all right.

As if she read his mind, Zelda turned to him, "If the townsmen told us to see Midna, she is inside for sure."

A grunt allowed her to know that Link had acknowledged her words, and she followed as he went through the castle gates first. When they were halfway into the destructed courtyard, Link stopped.

"Zelda," he began, "Thank you."

Zelda laughed softly. "For partaking in your misery?" she teased.

Link chuckled sadly. "Almost," he answered and began walking again, leaving Zelda wondering what exactly he was thanking her for. The answer came as they reached the palace front doors, one of which was unhinged and hanging to the side.

"Thank you, for not leaving me alone."


	12. Midna

All that were once symbols of the great empire of the Twili now lay in ruins all about Link's feet. Jewels, fabrics, every display of wealth had been thrown carelessly to the floor to rest among the corpses of Twili soldiers. Blood was spattered on every wall, reminiscent of the fierce battle the Twili had participated in to protect their castle. The sight of so many corpses sickened Zelda as so many lifeless eyes stared back at her, portraying their final moments. Forward they went until Link began to talk.

"Where could she be, do you think?" Link wondered.

"Well, Ganondorf clearly swept through here. Custom dictates that she may be in the dungeon? Or even her chamber?"

Link pondered over what Zelda said before answering, "I have a feeling she's in the dungeons."

Then off they ran. Sombre, winding corridors followed one after another, littered with lifeless bodies of both Twili soldiers and shadow beasts, informing Link and Zelda of who Ganondorf used as his minions. Yet there were so many, how did Ganondorf manage to obtain so many shadow beasts for his use? That was a question for later as the two wolves ran up and down stairs, searching for the dungeon. At last, they entered a cold, bleak area, darker than the rest of the castle. It was the dungeon, there was no doubt about it. Now all that was left was to search all the rooms. Link peered through each open door. Some cells were empty, others had even more corpses strewn about the floors. Prowling, the Hero and Princess searched, to no avail until a certain scent alerted Link, whose nose shot into the air.

"I smell life," murmured Zelda, looking to a door just ahead to her right.

"Stay behind me and watch my back," demanded Link. Zelda obeyed and they approached the door.

With a snarl, Link attacked the door, using his front paws to bash it in as he landed in the room. Zelda soon followed. Both wolves stopped in their tracks, frozen by the sight they saw in front of them.

There had been a mass execution.

On the floor lay the Twili nobles, heaped onto one another, arrows protruding from their bodies. Some had their throats slit, exposing their gaping wounds to the air. Zelda shook in terror as Link surveyed the bodies, rage filling his entire body. They circled the heap of corpses containing the bodies of men, women, and children alike. Some had their eyes shut, and one or two of them had their hands up to their faces, demonstrating the fear they had felt at their last moments. Even without touching, Link and Zelda felt the cold emitting from the lifeless bodies. A few of the women had their mouths open; perhaps they had screamed once the arrows flew. It was more than a pitiful sight; It was Ganondorf's evil at its utmost. The entire Twili nobility must have been laying in the pile. Both dreaded that at some point or other, Midna's dead eyes would stare blankly back at them from the pile. Link did not want to know if she were in there.

"Link? Princess?"

Link and Zelda jumped simultaneously and observed a sitting figure at the far corner of the dungeon. Relief seeped through both of them as they saw who it was.

Midna.

They bounded towards her and the Twili Princess smiled and reached out with her arms. Overjoyed, Link and Zelda settled themselves by her feet, rubbing her with their noses. Tickled, Midna let out a laugh, probably the first in a while. Pushing them back, she looked at both wolves. "No! Don't look like that! I want to see you both as you really are!" Then, snapping her fingers, Link felt the same pain he had felt traveling through the Mirror. Only this time, the pain was much quicker to subside, and he and Zelda soon found themselves in their Hylian form. Zelda ran to Midna and put her arms around her.

"You're as beautiful as always, Princess Zelda," said Midna, returning the Princess' embrace. Then, she turned to Link.

"Link...You haven't changed one bit," she told him with a smile.

The Hero of Time returned with his own, then grew stern. "Midna, what happened?"

At that instant, the happiness left Midna's face, and she stared at the heap of bodies. After letting out a deep sigh, she turned to Link.

"I'm assuming you heard the messages I conveyed to you during your sleep since you're here right now. I apologize for not telling you more, but it was impossible."

Link and Zelda looked at Midna with concern and curiosity, urging her to continue.

"Well, I should go on then," said the Twilight Princess, wrapping her arms around herself, "Listen. Here in the Twilight Realm is a temple that connects this realm to another. Long ago, the Goddesses noticed that there would come a time when the Triforce would be found and taken from the Sacred Realm. They knew that someone could bypass the Temple of Time and enter the Sacred Realm, leaving everything vulnerable to evil. During that time, the Goddesses had created three magical artifacts that had the most destructive powers one could imagine. They were created in order to protect the Triforce from being taken. However, the Goddesses sensed that if the Triforce could be taken, the three Sacred Weapons could be as well. Consequently, Nayru, Din, and Farore created another Realm, the Secret Realm, in which the Weapons were stored. As a link to that Realm, two temples were created: One in the Sacred Realm, and the other here, in the Twilight Realm.

After my ancestors, the dark interlopers, were sealed in Twilight, the Goddesses made a deal with them: Guard the Temple in the Twilight Realm, or face decimation of everything they still held dear. The dark interlopers agreed to this and hence, the Temple of Night, as they called it, was guarded with the most powerful magical spells that only descendants of those sorcerers can undo.

And Ganondorf knew that. How he managed to find the Mirror of Twilight, I do not know. But what matters is that he did and again, he entered the Twilight Realm. He transformed many of the Twili into Shadow Beasts, as he could not bring his army of evil with him. For hours he searched and tortured our inhabitants, trying to force them to tell him how to bypass the Temple of Night. It wasn't difficult to know that he was after the Sacred Weapons. Before Ganondorf could take over the Palace, I escaped and ran as fast as I could to the Temple, not stopping once. My intention was to get to the Weapons first, and hide them in the Temple linking the Sacred Realm to the Secret Kingdom in order that the magic set by the Goddesses would once again protect the Weapons and in turn, Hyrule and Twilight, from destruction.

Using most of the magic I had, I undid the spells in the Temple of Night and made my way through into the Secret Realm. I dearly wish I had enough magic left in me to seal the Temple again, however that was not possible and what was important was obtaining the Sacred Weapons. Once I stepped through, it did not take me long to find the Weapons which were located not far from the link to the Sacred Realm, known as the Temple of Dreams.

I managed to take hold of Farore's Weapon first and I hid it deep in the Temple of Dreams. But when I came out...He was..."

Midna took a deep breath before proceeding, her eyes downcast as she struggled to say the words.

"Ganondorf was there. He had taken both Nayru and Din's Weapons. He was looking into Nayru's Basin and it was already too late. I don't know if you've heard of Nayru's Basin. If you haven't, it's a golden basin that's filled eternally with water. Legend has it that if you look into the water and think of someone or many people, you are able to tap into their thoughts, and dictate.

Well. I managed to snatch the Basin from Ganondorf and that's when I was able to communicate with you. He eventually took the Basin away from me and shut me in this dungeon, with the other nobles. For days, he presided over us, tormenting us, threatening us. This is where I was the second and last time I used the Basin. Ganondorf had carelessly put it aside, and I spoke to you. After that..."

There was a silence as Midna fumbled with the cape around her shoulders, her fingers shaking from all she had experienced within the last few days.

"After that..." coaxed Zelda.

"He decided that because of my act, he was going to execute all the nobility. He lined them up, all along the wall in groups and made me watch as his minions shot arrows into each one of them. If they didn't die, they were stabbed over and over again. I was...fortunate. None of the arrows hit me and I fell to the ground, pretending I was dead. I was in that pile, did you know? But I was able to crawl out."

Midna looked towards the wall to her left, tears welling in her eyes. She managed to contain them and turned to face Link and Zelda once again.

"You know what you need to do, don't you?" she asked him, "You need to get to the Temple of Dreams in the Secret Realm."

"Midna, isn't it more important to go after Ganondorf, wherever he is?" said Link.

The Twilight Princess shook her head. "You've forgotten what I've said already. Ganondorf has two of the Secret Weapons. If you want to protect Hyrule, going after him is not the first thing you need to do."

Gently, Midna helped herself up and now stood on her feet.

"You need to go to the Temple of Dreams. You need to find Farore's Sword."


	13. Temple of Night: The First Test

"It's due East from here," said Midna as the three companions strode out of the Palace. The Twilight Princess took a step forward. Link and Zelda decided, wisely, to leave her a moment to take in the sight that surrounded them. Sadly, Midna observed the scene as flames gradually engulfed what had once been her kingdom to govern. She stood unwavering for a few moments before she turned to Link and Zelda.

"No use standing here and doing nothing," she told them with a sad smile on her lips, "We should really be going as fast as we possibly can."

A snap of the fingers. Link and Zelda had become wolves again. Midna strode up to Link and threw one leg over his back.

"I hope you don't mind," she said softly, "But you have to agree transportation is much quicker this way."

Link chuckled inside; The old Midna he knew was gradually creeping back. A motion from Zelda indicated that she was ready for the journey, which caused Link to push with his paws, heading towards the East.

* * *

In the never-ending Twilight, Link and Zelda almost seemed to fly as the landscape passed by in a blur. A sense of urgency pursued them as they closed in on their destination, the Temple of Night. Soon enough, two gray and sombre towers rose up in the distance, alerting them to the fact that the Temple was there in front of them. As they ran nearer and nearer, the horizon settled down to reveal a broken-down stone structure that dwarfed the nearest trees in sight. Its domed roof appeared to be on the brink of collapse, and its dark shades almost allowed it to camouflage into the Twilight. How the Temple remained standing, Link did not know, for it looked as though its walls would come crashing down at any minute.

"I know," mentioned Midna as Link slowed to a stop in front of the Temple's giant doors, "It isn't the most attractive building you've ever seen. But you'd be surprised to see what's inside. At least, what I think is inside. Ganondorf sealed the Temple with his own magic, therefore I don't know what to expect."

"No matter," replied Link, "We'll have to go and find out."

Midna gave a small chuckle, "You were always so keen on taking action, that I remember. Now tell me, would you both prefer to be your Hylian selves for this?"

Both nodded, and Midna snapped her fingers, eventually falling off Link's back as he suddenly straightened. Hoisting herself up, Midna could not help but grin. Link was ready, and she knew it.

* * *

The inside of the Temple was just as bleak as the outside, perhaps even more so as the darkness double coated the stone walls. Cracks had formed here and there, including the ground, forcing Link to watch his step as he progressed through. Taking a look around, Zelda turned to Midna.

"Please tell us, where is the portal?" she asked.

"Did you both notice a dome as you approached? That would be where it is," explained Midna, "It can only be accessed through one of the two towers you saw on the way down here, though."

During this time, Link had made his way to a stone staircase that led to a giant, dimly-lit room at its top.

"Which way, then, Midna?" he inquired, his steely eyes bearing into the Twilight Princess.

"Just up those stairs, Link."

Breaking into a run, Zelda caught up with Link as Midna followed. With the two behind him, Link stepped into the room.

Boom!

All three turned to see the doors close behind them. Soon after, the torches that lined the walls of the chamber extinguished themselves, taking away their sense of sight. Link whispered to Zelda, "Is it possible for you to use your magic and make some light?"

"That I am able to do," came the reply, "However, if something attacks us I'm sorry I cannot use my magic to defend us. The Goddesses haven't granted me back my full powers since the last time we fought Ganondorf."

And with that, a clap of the hands and a small ball of fire illuminated from Zelda's hand, lighting a small area. The Princess stepped forward, "I'll walk in front. You two follow behind me."

Stealthily, the three companions crossed the floor of the chamber. In spite of their efforts, the sound of their footfalls echoed and bounced off the stone walls and ceiling. Link was on the alert, sword in hand; He sensed that despite the quiet that was prevailing, something was bound to happen. Ganondorf would not ever allow them to pass through so easily. He assumed Midna felt the same way, although he could not entirely be sure. This was unlike his intuition about Zelda, who he knew for was experiencing the same feelings due to some deep, immeasurable bond the two had with each other. At times, Link found it a tad startling how complete of a painting the Princess had of him, and how much he had of her.

His thought was interrupted by a sudden beat of dark feathers, and Midna falling to the ground, cursing in her native tongue as a trail of blood trickled from her left arm. Sensing danger, Link drew out his sword and turned to Zelda, who shook her head, motioning to the ball of flame in her hands, indicating that she could not shoot her bow. Link and Midna were left to fight. The Hero shoved his sword up into the air, just in time to prevent a dark figure from hurting him. Looking up at the monster, Link realized that it was a harpy. The hideous creature had the appearance of an old woman, but with black, feathery wings and a screech that suggested otherwise. Moreover, its sharp talons, Link observed, could dig into ones flesh and cause great damage.

To make matters worse, there were more than one of them.

"Midna, stay by Zelda!" he commanded the Twili, "I'll take care of this!"

Swinging his sword, Link made his way to the edges of Zelda's light and was caught slightly off guard by a flurry of attacks from the harpies. He slashed and hacked at the air, drawing blood from some of the flying creatures. Yet his efforts proved to be futile, as he brought down not one single harpy, their abilities in flight aiding them to avoid his blade. As determined as always, Link blocked each blow with his shield, and parried each talon with his sword. At one point, Link felt a sharp sting across his upper back as a harpy took advantage of an opening and clawed at him. Gritting his teeth, Link slashed backwards, only to miss the monster as it screeched and flew upwards, readying itself for another attack.

During this time, Zelda could no longer stand by. As great of a warrior as he was, Link was outnumbered six to one while the two Princesses went virtually unnoticed. Unnerved by Link's troubles, Zelda ran forward, holding out the ball of flame in front of her while she pulled out her dagger. Midna, seeing the Princess run, immediately gasped and followed, holding up the train of her skirt.

"Link! I'm almost there!" she hollered as she neared him.

Midna was tempted to shake her head. "This girl is practically insane," she thought to herself, "Although she is rather brave."

She had gone only two feet towards Link when suddenly, the harpies let out cries of absolute terror and flew upwards, their wings batting as forcefully as possible. Link turned around and stared straight at Zelda.

"Zelda," he almost growled, "Stay back. Do you hear me?"

Hearing his tone, Zelda glared due to both hurt pride and also a feeling of disappointment that Link, still, did not appreciate her willingness to aid him. She watched as the Hero distanced himself and, once again, the harpies fell upon him, even more fervent than previously. Stubbornly, Zelda sprinted forward yet again, leaving Midna almost in the dark. Just as the Twili was about to trail Zelda, dark wings attempted to engulf her, making Midna cry out in rage before she managed to move forward. Suddenly, the harpies seemed to lose interest in her as well, and flew back, quick as arrows, towards Link.

"Well thank you very much Princess!" yelled Midna in a highly unpleased voice.

But what had just occurred did not escape Link's attention and in that instant, he was able to decode Ganondorf's challenge.

"Zelda!" he forced out as he backed nearer and nearer towards her, "You need to light the torches in the direction of where we want to go! The harpies are afraid of the light!"

Midna's ears perked up upon hearing this, and the Twilight Princess mentally chastised herself for not observing the phenomenon earlier.

Zelda remembered the torches that had extinguished themselves, and turned to Link. "The torches are very high up. I'll have to stand on Midna's shoulders but even then, she'll only be half covered by the light."

Link looked at her sternly. "I'll defend you, Princess," he solemnly pledged, allowing a small tinge of how he felt about her into his voice.

The two of them gazed at each other for a few fleeting moments until Midna broke their connection. "I hope I don't offend anyone, but this is slightly inappropriate at this point in time," she reminded the two with a tone of irony.

Zelda motioned to the right with her head, and Midna and Link ran with her over to where the first torch was. Crouching down, Midna felt the Princess' light footsteps on her shoulders before she dared to rise. In fact, she was rather hesitant despite the necessity of Zelda's action as she was frighteningly aware that the harpies were waiting, just waiting for her to plunge into the darkness.

Higher. Just a bit more...

The harpies did not hesitate the least bit, causing Midna to almost lose her balance out of fear. She was amazed with the willpower she had in her heart to not fall over, as Link blocked a slew of talons from approaching her body with a swipe. Unable to look up, Midna prayed that Zelda would rapidly finish lighting the torch as the noises of battle were growing deafening for her. After what seemed to be an eternity, she heard Zelda's voice. "Midna! We're moving on to the second torch now!"

As she allowed the Princess to make her way down the small of her back, Midna dreaded the next time the harpies would attack.

One by one, the three adventurers found each of the torches. As each torch was lit, the harpies grew increasingly furious and attacked with more fervor than each and every time they could. Link was beginning to sustain some injuries which showed as a few parts of his green tunic were darkening due to his blood. Zelda, noticing this last fact, was beginning to grow increasingly uneasy and extremely anxious, dreading that with each light of the torch, Link would suffer a fatal injury. With this in mind, each time she stood on Midna's shoulders, her body shook from a bit of fear, greatly affecting Midna who, unlike Zelda, was much closer in terms of reach for the harpies. Eventually, the tension rose to a level where Midna and Zelda snapped at each other, unsettling the two Princesses even further. The harpies sensed their fear and gradually built up the force of their attacks, testing the Hero to new heights every time they struck. Sweat mixed with blood as Link held his stance for his two companions, swinging his blade without mercy and desperately trying, in vain, to strike down at least one of the harpies.

Suddenly, the harpies completely lost their guard and Link delivered a final stab, impaling one of the harpies in the middle of its body. Squawking and croaking, the harpies flew helter-skelter in fear as light conquered each and every corner of the room. Black feathers dispersed here and there as the light blinded the monsters. They had accomplished their task. With a final sigh of relief, Midna leaned against a wall in order to calm herself, and watched Zelda approach Link.

"When we are out of this Temple, you can be sure I'll be closing these wounds, Link," said the Princess with a serious look on her face as she closely examined the cuts on Link's body.

Link all but shrugged her off. "Let's go!" he commanded, his voice drowning those of the still-screeching harpies.

The Hero broke out into a run for the end of the room where another door stood. Zelda and Midna ran with him, trying to match his speed as the rush towards the door continued. Suddenly, and without warning, the stone in the floor cracked. Not knowing what exactly was happening, Link sprinted with all his might, determined to reach the door that was just within his grasp. He stretched out his arm to grab the stone handles, his fingers felt the coolness of the stone at their tips.

But it was too late.

Soon Link was falling, down into a dark chasm with his two companions following him. They, too, had been caught as the floor below them ruptured. It wasn't long before Link felt cold metal clamp onto his wrists and ankles. As he tried to glance at his limbs in order to see what was restraining him, Link felt the sudden presence of water swallow him up. The liquid was almost icy cold, a sensation that was rendered worse as the chains on Link's wrists drew him up until half his torso was out of the water and cold air was able to batter at his body. Turning his head quickly to his left and right, Link found that the two Princesses were in the same position as he was, and they were struggling to undo themselves from their bonds, but to no avail. Link let out a roar of frustration, and twisted his body side to side, attempting to somehow release himself as well. Yet a sight interrupted all three short of their goal.

A dark figure was looming towards them in the water.


	14. Chains and Riddles

Link held his breath as a silhouette made its way closer and closer to where he was chained. He desired to hoist a leg up and to hold it ready to deliver a kick in his defense. Yet he could not, as his chains steadfastly held him in place. For once, Link was helpless, and the Hero highly disliked this new feeling of uselessness he felt surrounding himself. Holding his breath, all he could do was watch closely, and wait.

The water bubbled, and a sudden splash revealed whoever was swimming towards them. Pale skin was framed by silver hair, and the bluest of eyes were held at Link's eye line. She had the appearance of a Hylian, but it was clear from the finds that acted as ears that she was of a different species altogether, as she was neither Hylian nor was she Zora. The newcomer wore a white cloth around her chest, and looking down, Link could see that the lower half of her body was not composed of any legs, but the bottom torso of a fish. Bangles and a pearl necklace dangled from her figure, bearing mystical symbols upon them that led Link to believe that she was a sorceress of some kind. She sauntered towards Link, took a good look at him and laughed, revealing a set of pearl-white teeth framed by a pair of small fangs.

"Well, well. The Master was correct in his predictions. Welcome, Hero. I am Desde, Witch of the Water and you have, luckily, entered my domain," she welcomed Link, twirling her wavy hair and smiling mischievously at him, "Now tell me, what may I be able to accomplish for you?"

"Setting us free would be a start," cut in Midna, seething in anger from being held up in chains.

"Uh-uh," warned Desde, wagging a long finger at Midna, "Choose your words wisely, dear. They could cause you oh so much trouble."

With those words, Desde snapped her fingers and Midna cried out. The chains on her feet had pulled her and now Midna's chin was at the surface of the water. Desde giggled cruelly.

"Tell us what you want!" demanded Zelda.

Desde turned to her, almost incredulously. "I expected the Princess of Hyrule to have a lot more respect, didn't you? Well, since you're all so eager to get out, let me explain something to you: In order to free yourselves and proceed to wherever you're going, you need to play a little game of mine."

"We'll play the game," Link responded immediately.

Desde drifted towards him and placed a cold, slippery finger on his nose. "What a pity. Such a handsome young man, about to lose his life," she mocked before pulling back. Flicking her hair behind her back once more, Desde continued.

"The game is called Riddle, Riddle. Excuse me for the unoriginal name, however you can never judge a book by its cover, isn't that right Princess?"

Zelda glared angrily at the siren.

"Now, out of the three of you, you will all choose one designated Responder. This is the only person who can answer the riddles, therefore I hope at least one of you is a master at mind games. I know I am," she added enigmatically, "All you need to do is answer three riddles correctly. That's all I ask for: Three little riddles and you will be set free. However, you only have three occasions to answer incorrectly. Well, not for the Twilight Princess over there, she only has two at the moment. Each time you respond without the right answer, I command the chains to pull you down and on the third time, you will be submerged. At that point in time, I hope you can hold your breath indefinitely. But somehow, I doubt it."

Desde winked at Zelda and proceeded, "Now, which one of you will be the Responder?"

"I refuse!" answered Midna directly.

Link met Zelda's gaze. As intelligent as he was, Link did not consider himself a thinker, but he knew the intellectual capacity of Hyrule's Princess. Zelda sensed exactly what was going through his mind, and she nodded in agreement. Turning to Desde, she said, "I am the Responder."

The water witch giggled coyly. "Very well, then. But please, think quickly. I cannot afford to float here all day, now can I?"

Zelda breathed deeply, calming her nerves.

"First riddle," began Desde.

"Deeper than the deepest ocean

he traveled to seek me.

An immeasurable emotion of such content

leads him to me for eternity."

"I hope your other riddles are more difficult than this. The answer is Love," replied Zelda instantaneously, "And may I add that you don't phrase your riddles as well either?"

For the first time, a look of scorn was present on Desde's face. She began the second.

"Just North, South, East, or West of Hyrule

My origins cannot be pinpointed.

Great destruction can be caused by my hand,

As can relief, as great warmth I am also able to bring.

What am I, Princess?"

Zelda bit her lip and looked upward, gestures that often alerted Link to the fact that she was deeply considering whatever was at hand. The Princess hardly moved, and it seemed that everything about her, even her breathing, halted, as though she was saving all her energy for it to flow to her mind. Eventually, her eyes closed halfway as she tried to find the solution to Desde's riddle. The Witch, on the other hand, was beginning to roll her eyes and sigh impatiently. Midna, in turn, also allowed Zelda to dominate her sense of vision, as she nervously hoped that Zelda would answer correctly. Suddenly, Desde's patience snapped as quickly as a twig when bent, and the Witch sneered, "Now would be the time, Princess."

Zelda looked straight into Desde's eyes, "The wind."

Desde hesitated a moment before asking, "But for all you know, it could just as easily be the sea."

"There is no sea that borders the Kingdom of Hyrule. The wind itself is a devastating force that has caused sandstorms, blizzards, and much more in Hyrule. Yet at the same time, the warm wind that arrives from the West has shaped the Gerudo Valley, and it has benefited our farmers and kept our climate relatively bearable. I assume you know of that, Desde?" answered Zelda confidently.

The Water Witch observed Zelda now with a look of disdain, her chin in the air. Her pupils had narrowed and a frown was now present near her forehead.

"Very well, then," was all she could utter, "One last. And how about I make you a little deal? Princess, since you apparently have quite a gift with riddles, I suppose you don't really need the three wrong answer chances, do you?"

Link tried to break out of his chains.

"In that case, how do you feel about just having one chance?"

"That's not exactly fair, though, especially since you established the rules at the very beginning," replied Zelda through gritted teeth.

"And the one who establishes the rules can also change them. You should be aware of that. After all, you do rule a country, Princess."

The last statement delivered a substantial amount of bite, and Zelda couldn't help but be affected by what Desde had said. Acting as though she had said nothing in particular, Desde placed her hands on her hips.

"More powerful than the Elements

And transcending all life,

This force cannot be altered

And can trump the Triforce, no matter its plight."

Link was beginning to shiver as the time spent in the cold water was taking its toll. Glancing over at Midna, Link could see that the Twilight Princess had turned into an even darker gray as the temperature was affecting her as well. Midna looked over at Link and in her face, he could read that she wanted Zelda to answer quickly, as the cold was unbearable. Desde regarded Zelda with an an air of hauteur, yet Link could easily see the anxiety that flitted behind her calm exterior. The way her fingers now fidgeted indicated how nerve-wracked she had become. Eventually, she couldn't hold it any longer.

"Well?" Desde snapped, a slight tremble in her voice betraying her fear, "I'm waiting, Princess."

Zelda bore her eyes straight into the Witch, "Time."

Desde sunk her head into her hands, covering her visage from her surroundings which began to change at a drastic pace. Link suddenly fell forward, his body sinking into the water as the chains unbound him, themselves plunging into the depths of the blue water. The Hero felt himself settling down, down near the floor of the stone chamber as the water seemed to drain out. Soon, his feet touched the ground and he was able to straighten up his body and stand, with Zelda and Midna on either side of him. The Princess of Hyrule turned to Link, and she breathed a sigh of relief and laughed softly, her hand rising to pull back her hair, incredulous at what she had just accomplished. Link strode over and embraced her.

"I was so frightened," said Zelda, "Can you imagine if I had gotten those wrong?"

"No matter, Zelda. You've done well," interjected Midna, who was wringing the water out of her cape with her bare hands, "Shall we leave?"

A door had appeared to their right, and Link, untangling his arms from Zelda, walked towards it. "Yes, Midna. We don't have a lot of time now," he replied.

"Wait!" commanded Zelda, "Look!"

She picked up her feet and approached a lone figure, lying sideways on the ground. It was Desde, and the Water Witch was shivering. Her skin was now almost completely white, and it looked as though it had started to shrivel into tiny wrinkles that covered her body. The Witch's silver hair began to fade to white, and she was clutching her shoulders, her arms wrapped across the front of her chest. Zelda knelt down beside her.

"Go!" ordered Desde, her lips allowing the words to escape, "You've earned it, Princess."

"Is there any way we can help you?" inquired the Princess, placing her hand on the Witch's face. The dry skin crinkled slightly under her touch.

"I die a slow death, Princess. There is nothing you can do for me. So go! You've defeated me at my own game, now leave me," her voice was almost a whisper now.

Zelda took a deep breath, empathy feeling her lungs as she observed the Witch. "I'm so sorry. If we were back in Hyrule, I'd have you carted to the nearest source of water instantly," she explained gently.

A corner of the Witch's lips curled up into a semi-smile and she met the Princess' gaze. "Zelda," she uttered, "Someday, you will make a grand Queen. I believe you are a jewel of your realm, despite that we come from two different worlds."

Zelda smiled, then stood up. "Sleep well," she said before drifting towards the door. Link opened it and the three companions strode through before the Hero closed it behind him.

Hearing the door close, Desde dropped her eyes to stare at the ground. "I'm sorry, Zelda," she muttered under her breath.

It took her a long time before she continued, "Doriana, do your work."

Chapter 15:


	15. Conquering Doriana

Golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, coating everything in the chamber with a golden hue that reflected itself upon each and every body in the room. Crystals of assorted colours hung in beads from the women and glittered like stars as the men waltzed them around and around. The music was full of vitality, and the smiles and laughter of those in the room only added to the joyous atmosphere. It was an odd assortment of happiness, a part of a chapter that did not fit the rest of a story, a different section entirely that one would not have expected in the Temple of Night. And because the scene was so out of place in the grand scheme of things, Link found the sight intensely eerie to behold. No one seemed to notice the three companions as they stood in the brightly lit room. Gazing at all that was happening around them, Link remained confused and at a bit of a loss. There was no door to exit, no staircase to mount, nothing. Suddenly, the music ceased, yet the dancers continued to waltz to an invisible rhythm that proceeded in their minds. A voice carried from the other end of the hall.

"I've been waiting for you."

The mystical voice emanated from a woman seated on a golden throne, situated in front of a giant statue of herself that was, curiously, made out of wood. She was deathly beautiful in her violet gown, and her flaming red hair flowed past her shoulders and wrapped itself around her thin frame. A fine nose was situated at the center of an exquisite face, with a pair of blue eyes that pierced the travelers. Her skin was fair, yet a tad rosy at the same time and her thin lips were set finely above a pointed chin. Elongating her already tall neck, the Hylian-like woman spoke to them again.

"It has taken you quite a bit of time to show yourselves here, are you aware of that?" criticized the woman as she lifted herself from her seat, her bare shoulders reflecting the light from the chandeliers, "Although it is a shame that Desde did not do enough to take care of you."

"Who are you?" yelled Link in her direction.

"Who am I? Link, dear, I am Doriana, the Witch of Eternity. You must have heard of me somehow."

Zelda started, "I thought you were a mere myth..."

Doriana cackled, "Surprised, Princess? I am more than a myth, I am more than simply a story Hylian parents tell their children before bedtime. Now, as I understand, the three of you are attempting to make your way to the portal to the Secret Realm. I have to congratulate you for making it through this far."

The Witch reached behind her throne and tightly clutched a staff, winding her thin and elegant fingers around its neck. A deadly smile formed on her lips as she polished the staff's blue tip with her free hand. Doriana planted her weapon on the ground firmly and raised her other hand. "Are you ready to play?" she asked, then she snapped her fingers.

Immediately, the chandeliers extinguished and a bright flash of light followed. Link brought his arms to his eyes and shielded himself from the blast, holding himself in position until the light faded. It was only then did he lower his arm and what he saw shocked him. In the place of the dancers were exact carbon copies of Doriana, except with blond hair. And they all held staffs in their hands and observed the travelers, their mouths showing long fangs that would willingly use on their enemies. From the back of the room, Doriana cackled once again. "Have fun," was all she said.

Drawing his sword from its sheath and taking up his shield, Link plunged headfirst into the crowd of witches and slashed, demonstrating his dexterity as a warrior. Zelda, on the other hand, had drawn out her bow and arrow, aiming and shooting all she could while Midna robbed one witch of her spear and was wielding it naturally. The Twilight Princess regretted that her magic had not returned to her just yet, as that would have rendered their task much easier. And so they fought the witches, with each trying to find a way to vanquish Doriana. The Witch, on her part, had other ideas in plan. Taking her staff, she pounded the ground three times and murmured a chant in a foreign, long-lost language. Holding her staff pointed towards the chaotic chamber, the blue tip zapped and sparks flew, signaling the presence of some magical power.

The beam of magic hit Zelda square in the chest and the Princess was thrown back against the wall with a giant thud. Aching and in shock, she struggled to raise herself up from the ground, groaning in pain. Link was alarmed as he watched Doriana charge her staff for another magical blow, yet he was surrounded and there was nothing he could do except watch her as she attempted to finish off Zelda. Swinging left, swinging right, kicking backwards, and slashing in every direction, Link fought towards Zelda, hoping that he could somehow save her from another hit that could very well spell the end of her life. In desperation, he looked at his surroundings, hoping that if he couldn't help Zelda in time that there would be something he could use to damage Doriana. Yet his hopes were dashed to pieces as another blue streak flew over his head and towards the back of the chamber. Zelda was recovering from the first blow when she looked up and stared straight at the center of the second onslaught. Her expression changed instantly once she realized that soon, Doriana would kill her and Hyrule would be left without a ruler in such dire times. Quickly, she shut her eyes tightly and turned her head towards the ground, ready for the pain.

A shadow flitted across, a blur against the stone walls and halted in front of the Princess. Midna held the staff in position over her shoulder prayed that her plan would work. Crack! A perfectly timed swing of Midna's staff sent the beam back towards Doriana. However, as soon as she struck the Witch's attack Midna knew it would miss by a whole three heads and swore, disappointed with herself that she had not aimed more carefully. The Twilight Princess nearly threw her hands up in frustration when it hit the wooden statue of Doriana, but something caught her sight and soon, Midna had a clear idea of how Doriana was to be vanquished.

Doubled over in pain, the Witch was clutching her stomach and she felt the power of her own magic strike her. Her staff hit the ground as she knelt there, crying out in a voice stretched thin. The moment she lifted her head, snarling, she immediately grabbed her staff and pointed it towards the center of the chamber where Link was. This did not go unnoticed by the warrior, who had also witnessed Doriana's episode of weakness and now fought to get closer and closer to her. "Link!" hollered Midna, "She!"

Rolling just in time as the beam shot, Link stood up to a wall of witches who instantly parried his blade, meeting each of his blows. He was so near, he was only a few feet away from Doriana. An arrow singed through the air from Zelda, aiming for the Witch. While it hit her enemy square in the arm, Doriana yanked it out from her flesh and, absent of blood, resumed her attack on Link.

"Link!" Midna yelled again as she fended herself against an onslaught of witches, "You need to destroy the statue! It's where her lifeline is; You can defeat her if you destroy the statue!"

Link ducked and timely avoided a staff as it swung over his head and drove his sword into a witch, who gave a guttural screech before falling down to the ground. Chopping another witch's staff in half, he kicked her square in her chest before chopping down another to his left. The Hero spun around and brought his blade down upon another opponent and turned back around to counter a blow by an oncoming witch. It would only be a matter of time before Link reached where Doriana was, but how he would get past her he did not know. Unlike Desde, Doriana did not give any sign that she was about to surrender to fear, and she continued to shoot her beams in Link's direction. Each time, she would snarl with discontent and rage as the Hero deftly dodged her spells and she hit her own minions instead. However, the Witch was not about to cede her place to some Hylian.

As Link valiantly fought, Midna and Zelda held their positions at the other end of the chamber. With the Twilight Princess in front of her, Zelda took some time to refer to her quiver of arrows. To her frustration, she only had one more left, and her own magical powers had not yet been restored upon her by the Goddesses. Sucking in her breath, she extracted her last arrow from her quiver, and drew her bow. The arrow point was aimed at Doriana, whom Link was closing in upon as he slashed and stabbed his way to her. Patiently, Zelda waited, perspiration forming on her upper lip as she waged a battle against her nerves, which were causing her hands tremble slightly.

Link was sprinting up the stairs, and Doriana had her staff back.

Now was the time, and Zelda let go.

The arrow whizzed by and hit the Witch center in her chest, causing her to fall a little to the side to absorb the impact. Doriana whipped her head back to its original position to look at Link, or so she thought. He was not there, and she spun to look behind her, in time to witness Link leap high off the back of her throne with his sword held above his head. Realizing what he intended to do, Doriana opened her mouth in horror as Link's blade impaled the heart of the statue, splintering wood bits here and there and splitting the statue in half. A blood-curling scream echoed in the chamber as the Witch felt as though her body were ripping itself apart, limb by limb. She collapsed into one heap on the ground, tears coursing down her cheeks, her body numb due to the unimaginable pain caused by Link's blow.

Around her, the witches were turning, one by one, into dust that drifted here and there in the chamber, coating the floor, the walls, and the main door. Zelda collected her arrows while she approached Link with Midna, ensuring that her quiver would be full in case another battle took place. From the ceiling, a spiral of stone steps spun their way down towards the ground, indicating to them that one of the towers was just above the chamber. Link sheathed his sword and, as Zelda approached him, looked at her directly and in a grateful voice managed to utter a "Thank you." Zelda nodded in response before turning her head in Midna's direction, herself honoured by the effort Midna committed in order to save her from certain injury. Link was the first to move towards the staircase, leaving the two princesses to follow just behind.

As Link placed his foot on the first stone stair, a voice startled him. Angling his body halfway around, the Hero gazed at Doriana's figure on the ground. The princesses, equally as surprised, turned to her as well.

"There was once a girl who lived centuries before this time," the Witch told them, softly weeping all the while, "who was madly in love with one of the dark imposters, centuries before his descendants were banished to the Twilight Realm. Being the most beautiful girl in all of Hyrule, she wondered why it was that this dark sorcerer, who was as handsome as anyone could be, never loved her back. He was aware she loved him, though, and so he catered to what she wanted, leading her on a game based on his agenda. He never loved her, never even appreciated her company, for that matter as she dogged him every time she could to be near him.

'One night, he promised this girl that she could remain beautiful and live for centuries on end if he could use her house as a place for testing his magic. Mistaking this for a token of love, the girl agreed and the dark imposter carved the most exquisite statue made of wood for her and enchanted it with spells. However, after receiving the room to her house, he ordered her to do all his bidding, including the most horrendous things. The girl hurt countless people during the dark sorcerer's lifetime, just to please him but when he died, she was fated to forever walk alone.

'It was only less than a year ago when the Dark Lord Ganondorf came with a promise to free her from her misery by installing her as the Witch of Eternity, guardian of the Temple of Night. And now, the girl rests, fated to finally face eternal sleep, shamed by those who are lesser than she is. All for a dark sorcerer who transformed her from an innocent girl into a murderous, villainous woman with no pity for others. Yet, I still love him, can anyone believe that?"

There was a moment of silence as the three companions took what they heard into account. Doriana's weeping was less perceptible now that she was nearing the end of her existence, part of a pitiful display that would strike even the most unmoving of hearts. Zelda, head down, decided to ask her one last question before parting, "Why wood, Doriana? Statues are usually made of stone."

Doriana sighed with melancholy before responding. "Because beauty is like wood, Princess. Sturdy and unfaltering when it is young, yet so easily destructed and altered."

With one final glance, one by one the three companions strode up the stairs, leaving Doriana alone, a feeling that was not foreign to her all these past centuries.


	16. The Return of Dark Link

The stairwell spiraled up, and up, informing the travelers that they had a very long way to go before reaching the top. Undaunted, Link pushed forward, his sword in his left hand in case something should attack them. Behind him were the Princesses Zelda and Midna, themselves armed for combat with a small dagger and a staff, respectively. The further they mounted, the more excitement seeped through Link's body as he felt they were so near to reaching their destination. He wanted to run, to gallop up the stairs and into the dome, to enter the Secret Realm, to defeat Ganondorf, to save Hyrule once again.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they arrived at a wooden door that they almost did not see due to its gray shade causing it to camouflage with the stone walls. The three companions stood there for a moment in silence, before Link placed his hand on the wood. Damp and cold, the door's rough texture made contact with Link's bare skin, causing a shiver to run down his spine. This was it. Link could sense that Ganondorf had one more test for them; the Dark Lord would never allow them to pass through so easily. Taking a deep breath, Link counted up to three and pushed open the door.

To his surprise, all he saw was a brightly lit area that was clearly the inside of the dome. In the center of the vast space was a candle placed upon a small oak table. Midna whispered in Link's ear, "The candle is the portal. Blow it out and it will take the three of us to the Secret Realm."

Link nodded and made his way towards the small table.

At that instant, a scream forced Link to turn back just in time to witness a cage form around Midna, trapping her as some invisible line raised the cage into the air and dragged it until it was above the candle. Her hands around the bars, Midna shook them, desperately thinking that somehow she could bend the metal and rejoin her friends. Suddenly, the room darkened, causing Zelda to run towards Link. Yet as she was running, mirrors sprung up from the floor in quick succession, separating Zelda from Link, and causing them to see nothing but their own reflections. The room got darker and darker, until Link could barely make out his form in the mirrors.

"Zelda!" cried Link, "Where are you?"

"I don't know!" came the reply, "I'm surrounded by mirrors everywhere!"

A booming laugh caused Link to tense his entire frame and raise his sword. Lifting his head towards the ceiling, Link called out to the empty air, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

"Look right in front of you, Link," the eerie voice echoed.

Link lowered his head and in his reflection's stead stood an old enemy he believed had been put away for all time. The dark version of himself was mirrored all around him, its red eyes slitted from an evil smile that formed on its lips.

"Did you honestly believe that you could do away with me forever?" inquired Dark Link with a sneer in his voice, "I'm the dark side of you, Link. Everyone has one! You can't bury that part of yourself forever."

"What do you want?" snarled Link.

"Well, you have a few options. The first is to make your way through the labyrinth of mirrors, however I warn you that will be especially difficult considering how I will be hounding your every move and ensuring that the task is not painless. Perhaps I may even turn deadly and, quite possibly, I might just end your life right then and there.

'Secondly, you could choose to defeat me. Although that may be impossible to accomplish as, if you have not observed, I am in every mirror in every direction and you can't know for sure where the real me is. All you can see is my reflection.

'However, I'm about to offer you an agreement, Link. But first of all, I want you to consider the notion of Power. Even the most righteous of people have a lust for Power, Hero, it's just a matter of manifesting it. Ganondorf offers this sort of Power for those who cannot obtain it, and he is more than willing to offer it to you. You'll just need to do one tiny thing that's so easily manageable: Pledge allegiance to the Dark Lord, and you will share in his conquest of Hyrule. Don't you see? It really is quite simple. And if you agree, I might quite possibly keep the Twilight Princess and your precious Zelda alive."

Link raised his head to observe Midna in her prison. The Twili seemed to be falling asleep, her body gradually bringing itself down to the floor of the cage despite her protests. From Zelda's side, he heard her cry out in fear, and he heard her begin to wail and sob.

"What are you doing to them?" he demanded to know.

"Well," Dark Link began to explain, "Zelda is in the middle of observing her worst fear as each and every person she has ever loved is being killed off, quite brutally and, shall I say, ghoulishly as well. Midna is, essentially, my source of energy at the moment. But no matter, back to what I was attempting to tell you before.

'Now that you are aware of what is at stake, I'll explain my deal to you. I will ask you three times to join the Dark Lord. During the three questions, I promise I will not lay a hand on you. However, if, by the third time you have not said yes, well, I will be forced to try and put you to your death."

Furious, Link began to walk through the labyrinth. Dark Link laughed in amusement. "We will begin then! Link, join the Dark Lord and I in our quest."

Ignoring the voice and the images of Dark Link in the mirrors, Link pushed on.

"Second chance, Link: Join us and we will rule Hyrule together."

Determined to reach the portal, Link tried to drown out Dark Link's voice. Dark Link sighed before proceeding, "Think about Zelda and Midna, Link. What would they have you do?"

Link hesitated, thinking of his friends. Zelda's wails were growing louder and louder by the second, and Midna was out of sight, informing Link that she had collapsed completely. It took a few moments, but a smile slowly crept over Link's lips.

"Link, join us. You will get everything you've ever deserved. And even more..."

The Hero almost chuckled, "Either you aren't able to count, or you simply forgot that you were only asking me three times."

Observing the reflections, Link noticed that Dark Link's eyes widened slightly before narrowing into slits once again. "So be it, then," the shadow growled.

With a grunt, Link stepped sideways as his shadow's blade missed him by a small margin. Although he managed to dodge the blow, the Hero was still taken by surprise as the mirrors ensured that he didn't know where Dark Link would strike. Sprinting down the corridors of Mirror, Link noticed that Dark Link hounded him, but from which direction he did not know. Suddenly, a sting of pain struck his left side, causing blood to escape from right under Link's ribs. Stumbling, Link relentlessly pushed forward, determined to reach the center of the labyrinth. Via the mirrors, the Hero saw that Dark Link lifted his sword once again and attempted to guess at where his strike would fall. Unable to determine, Link leaped towards his right, only to have the flat side of a blade crush his back, forcing him to fall flat onto the ground.

"Don't you understand?" came Dark Link's mocking voice from the shadows, "Link, there is no use trying to reach the portal. All you are doing is wasting precious time you could be using to save your Princess and your other friend. Has it even occurred to you that by saying yes, you could save the entire kingdom of Hyrule itself? It seems no one from the world of light ever thinks things through, do they?"

Link sprung back up on his feet, only to be struck in the jaw with the hit of a sword. "So many wasted opportunities, don't you think?"

The Hero lifted his sword, only to be kicked from behind. With a grunt, Link spun around, only to see nothing ahead of him. He looked to the mirrors for a clue as to where his adversary stood. To his misfortune, the only images that stared back at him were reflections of reflections that gave no indication as to where Dark Link was striking from. Frustrated, Link took up his sword and swung it with all his might towards his right. A mirror shattered into a million little crystal shards and clattered on the hard ground, reminding Link of the sound of breaking glass he heard in the nightmare he had involving Midna. As Link's eyes adjusted even more to the darkness, the Hero noticed the area behind the mirror was dark, the back of another outward-facing mirror. Convinced that Dark Link was not lurking in front of him, Link quickly pressed his back up against the dark wall, his sword out in front of him. And he waited, feeling the blood trickle down to his hip. From afar, he could hear that Zelda's sobs had converted themselves to whimpers, and the Princess barely made a sound.

A shuffle to Link's left forced his ears to perk up, and caused his whole body to become still. Closing off the rest of his senses, Link focused his ears in the direction from which the sound had traveled from. Link's heart began to pump faster and faster inside his chest as he sensed Dark Link's movements. The shadow was approaching him, step by step, with the intention of finishing him off once and for all. Gripping his sword tighter than ever, Link flexed the muscles in his left arm, preparing his sword arm to move when it would become necessary to do so.

Almost intuitively, Link's sword shot upwards, meeting the black blade of Dark Link. Taken by surprise, the shadow stumbled back, and Link could now locate exactly where he was. Stepping forward, Link swung bravely and fiercely, meeting his opponent's shield. A stab by Dark Link failed to reach its target as Link twisted his body to the left, avoiding the sharp sword. Throwing his right arm forward, the Hero's shield made full contact with the right side of Dark Link's face, forcing the shadow backwards in a bid to regroup. All the mirrors in the world could not confuse Link now, as he lunged forward again with a slash, parried by Dark Link's blade. Shield met shield as the shadow attempted a blow similar to what Link had delivered just seconds prior, and both men were pushed backwards by the force. Regrouping in time, Link deflected Dark Link's blade away from his shoulder and slashed horizontally across, catching the shadow's upper torso and causing the latter to cry out in pain. Taking advantage of the moment, Link used his shield to push away Dark Link's blade, creating an opening and leaving Dark Link's body exposed to the stab Link delivered to the shadow's shoulder.

Dropping his blade, Dark Link stumbled backwards and snarled. Link attacked again, only to shatter another mirror as Dark Link agilely escaped to his left and backhanded Link's hip with his shield. Biting his lip, the Hero ignored the pulsation that emerged where Dark Link last hit him and lunged forward, using his foot to pin Dark Link back against the mirrors. Throwing all his weight forward, Link landed on the outer edge of Dark Link's shield, and a pop alerted him that he had dislocated Dark Link's arm at the elbow. Yelling in pain, Dark Link ran away from Link, a look of horror in his eyes as the shadow realized that both his arms were now useless. All he could do now was turn and run.

Link sprung after him, his legs pumping hard as the adrenaline hit his mind. Dark Link was not far ahead, sprinting as fast as a bird can fly when chased by a predator and Link, like a vulture, was closing in on his prey. In a last bid to finish the job, Link stopped, drew his left arm back, and threw his sword forward. The blade cut through the air, spinning counterclockwise as the point was aimed at Dark Link, who was galloping faster than ever to try and duck behind a turn in the labyrinth. But it was too late, and Link's blade sunk into his back and exited through the front, pushing the shadow to the floor as Link was finally able to overpower his enemy.

As he stared at Dark Link's corpse on the floor, Link breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. The ordeal fatigued him, and he pulled his head back and closed eyes, relieved that he had put an end to Dark Link. He stood there for a few seconds, eyes closed, and later opened his eyelids to see that the room was gradually lighting up. Looking around him, Link saw that the mirrors were fast receding into the ground, revealing Zelda to his right. He ran towards the Princess.

Her face was in her hands, and she was on her knees, crouched over in a position that was unnatural to her, as Link knew. Tears poured out of the cracks between her fingers, and she was rocking back and forth. As soon as Link put a hand on her, she cried out in terror and flung herself backwards, her face paler than the Hero had ever seen before. At first, she just sat there in fear, then, her teary eyes manifested the relief she felt.

"Link?" she whimpered, propping herself towards him, her hand on his cheek, "It's you, isn't it?"

Link threw his arms around the Princess' waist, and the Princess wrapped hers around his shoulders.

"You will not believe what I saw in those mirrors. I tried to do something, I really did, but nothing was working," she whispered to him.

"People were burning, everything was burning. All of Hyrule was on fire and I was in my chamber, watching it all happen. The sky was sprayed black with all the smoke. Then you were there, with my family. He had you all lined up and for you...for you he thrust hooks into your chest and I..."

Link put a hand on her mouth. "It's all right. I'm here, all you saw was a nightmare."

Zelda took him by the wrist and moved his hand away from her face, nodding her head. She tried to gradually stop her body from shaking by breathing, and looked at Link. "Where's Midna? She was in a cage."

"Not anymore," came Midna's voice from behind Link.

Turning back, Link took in the sight. His friend was standing there, safe and sound, albeit she appeared to be exhausted. The Twili curved her lips into a slight smile, and placed her hand on her hips as she motioned in front of her with her head. "I see you've taken care of someone, Link," she mentioned to him.

Directing his gaze to her feet, Link saw his blade, partially covered by dark ashes. Leaving Zelda, Link slowly strode to the pile of ashes and extracted his blade. He had defeated Dark Link, and the ashes were all that would remain of one of his most sworn enemies. Link contemplated that idea for a period of time before Zelda's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Well," she said, pointing to the table with the candle, "Shall we?"

Link was amazed at the speed with which the Princess had recovered from her nightmare, proving her inner strength. Her eyes had brightened up again, and now sparkled with the anticipation of adventure and she held her hand over the candle. Midna grabbed Link's hand and dragged him towards her.

"Here, Zelda! Hold my hand!" she commanded.

The Princess of Hyrule took her dark fingers in her own. Then, with one last look at Link, she placed her fingers around the body of the candle.


	17. Midna's Sacrifice

It's always a curious sensation to awaken and find that you don't remember anything that occurred within the last few hours or so in your life. Or at least, what you presume was the last few hours of your life as you lie there, trying to find pieces of the puzzle that will fit into a mosaic of some kind. It was that sensation with which Link regained consciousness, as he lay on his back, all four limbs stretched wide. The Hero groaned as he let his head fall to his left, and then over to his right as he felt blood rushing all around his body. His head felt as though it were spinning around and around at a quick pace. Clenching his fists, Link allowed the nausea to subside bit by bit, until he was finally able to open his eyes.

A blue sky of the richest of blues stared back at him as white clouds rolled across the sky. Turning his head to the side, Link could see that he had been transported to a stone courtyard with a pleasant-looking garden studded with emerald green leaves and grass. Under the sun, Link twitched his limbs, one by one, urging them to regain some life. Feeling that his back was no longer as stiff as a wooden board, Link slowly curled up into a sitting position, scanning his surroundings. The Hero took in all that was around him, although his eyes could not help but halt their path on a structure that stood before him.

Snow white walls reflected the light from the sun into the courtyard, causing the walls of what seemed to be a palace to glisten. Golden rooftops decorated the tops of the towers, and each of the walls had markings painted on them that stretched from one side of the wall to another. Squinting his eyes, Link made out the characters of an ancient language he could not read, all while pushing himself back onto his feet, marveling at the majestic quality that eminated from the large building. Link steadily approached the stone structure as a spell seemed to be cast over him, drawing the Hero to the two golden doors that were imprinted with the images of all the races of Hyrule. On each of the doors stood two Hylians, one woman and one man. Drawing himself up to the giant doors, Link could not help but feel a shiver run down his spine as what he saw appeared to him so coincidental that it was slightly frightening.

"It's the both of us, Link. Side by side," Zelda's voice floated towards him.

Turning to his left, Link witnessed Zelda as she put a pale hand on one of the doors. Midna was making her way from some bushes nearby, where Link believed she had landed upon entering the portal. Zelda traced her long fingers around the image of a Goron, who looked up in admiration at the carving of the Hero above him. Eventually, Zelda's fingers swept along the lines of words, which she read, her voice barely audible against the whooshing wind that was wrapping itself around the three companions.

"There comes a day when the Great Hero and the future Queen of Hyrule will touch upon this door, entering the domain of the Goddesses," recited Zelda in awe, "Whether it be in times of great danger, or whether they enter with untroubled minds, the will of the Goddesses will always be with them."

"They knew we would come here one day," murmured Link.

"I hid Farore's Sword inside for you, Link," Midna reminded him, "Let's go in and obtain it, please. It's the only way you will be able to stop Ganondorf now that he is in possession of the other two Weapons."

* * *

A room of unimaginable beauty met the eyes of the three companions as they pushed open the golden doors. From their feet, a red carpet unraveled all the way to the end of what seemed to be a giant hall. At the foot of the carpet, three thrones were situated, side by side, each studded with different coloured gemstones to represent the three Goddesses, with Farore's throne and its emeralds in the center, Nayru's aquamarines on the right, and Din's rubies on the left. Above each throne was a portrait, depicting each of the Goddesses and their roles in creating the land of Hyrule, the pride of their existence. Two winding staircases made of marble swooped down on both sides of the thrones, leading to the upper floor of the building. Tapestries lined the walls, retelling the story of how the Goddesses came to descend upon Hyrule, a legend that every Hyrulian, child and elder, knew by heart. Everywhere, the room was light, and the gentleness in the room warmed Link's heart as he gazed in wonder at the sight before him. It was, indeed, an abode fit for the Goddesses.

"Princess and Hero," declared Midna proudly, "I welcome you to the Temple of Dreams in what is known as the Secret Realm!"

Marveled, Zelda and Link followed Midna as she ran forward, leading them towards the staircase towards the right. "Come on!" she urged them breathlessly, "Farore's Sword awaits!"

Midna's long legs carried her two by two up the marble steps, and Link and Zelda followed very close behind. Anticipation was building itself up in Link's body, causing his heart to beat faster and faster as each step led the Hero towards the last of the Secret Weapons. Arms pumping hard, Link's breath came out in deep gasps as Midna threw open a door to their right, revealing a spiral staircase that led Link to presume that they were in one of the towers. At this point, both the Hero and Princess found it difficult to match Midna's speed, as the Twili's excitement and determination gave her hope, spurring her on with new-found agility. Her lips had parted wide to reveal a radiant smile as she led her friends up and up the staircase.

"Here!" she shouted turning towards a door halfway up the tower, "We're going through this way! There's a room that we need to go through and it leads to a secret part of the Temple! Then you go down and down, and you reach..."

Link and Zelda nearly stumbled into their friend as the Twilight Princess halted as soon as she thrust open a door. She was frozen, her mouth agape, her eyes unbelieving at what she was seeing.

There, by an elegant window overlooking the Secret Realm stood a dark figure. Drawn to his full height, the man's nearly bald head almost made its way to the top of the window's frame, and his shoulders almost covered the window from side to side. A black cape draped over his shoulders, stopping only at his knees to reveal a pair of equally dark, heavy boots that were made for combat. As soon as Midna had placed a foot in the room, the man had effortlessly let out a sinister, deep chuckle that reverberated around the ornately decorated room. His right hand was placed on an enormous mace and flail that seemed to glow red, and upon examining it closely, Link could swear that flames were flitting back and forth from the mace's end. It was clear that the man was also cradling something in his right arm, although the angle at which he held the object and his cape blocked Link's view. After a few moments of silence, the man spoke in a dark, foreboding voice, a voice that Link would never forget as long as he lived.

"Midna. Welcome back."

The Twilight Princess froze. "Ganondorf..."

The man in the cape spun around and sure enough, Link's archenemy stood there, in all shape and form. Ganondorf faced the three companions, and Link could finally see the object that he was cradling in his left arm. It was a basin made entirely of the purest, most brilliant crystal that would ever be mined. In fact, the crystal basin was so clear that it appeared to be tinged with a light shade of blue, and the carvings on its surface emitted light as bright of that as the stars each time the man fumbled with the basin. There was no doubt in Link's mind as to what it was: Nayru's Basin. Somehow, as many times as Link had fought with Ganondorf in the past, the prospect of Ganondorf possessing such a Weapon was daunting, and forced the Hero to be on guard.

Ganondorf smiled and twirled Nayru's Basin in his hand. "It's rather pretty, isn't it, Hero?" he taunted Link, "And I supposed my new toy is just as admirable."

Holding up the mace and flail, Ganondorf's lips spread wider and the three companions spotted a glimpse of absolute evil that flickered across his eyes. "Din's Mace," he explained satisfactorily, "A representation of the Triforce of Power in all its entirety. Impressive, no?"

Midna stepped forward, prompting Zelda's eyes to widen as the Princess of Hyrule realized that her friend was standing up to the Gerudo. "Ganondorf, you know the three of us will never allow you to conquer Hyrule and the Twilight Kingdom. You may wish it, but it will never happen!"

Ganondorf cackled. "Midna, please. I have two of the Weapons in my hands. What makes you assume that I won't be able to?"

"Because Farore's Sword eludes you!" shouted the Twili vehemently.

At these words, Ganondorf stepped forward and pointed the Mace in Midna's initial direction. Acting on impulse, Link drew out his sword and held it in front of him as well. Seeing this, Ganondorf could not help but mention, "I assume he is to be the future holder of Farore's Sword?"

Link tightened the grip on his sword, and Zelda drew out her arrows.

"Oh, Hero," exclaimed Ganondorf, "You don't know what is happening, do you? I, too, am here for Farore's Sword, the last elusive Weapon. Outside in Hyrule is an army, waiting to take over Hyrule once and for all and here you all are, in front of an old enemy, away from the people. I will fight you, Hero, however you will lose and Farore's Sword will never be yours, as that little Twili there will gladly tell me where it is."

"I never will!" hollered Midna.

"And you will need to get through me as well, Ganondorf," added Zelda, leering at the Gerudo.

Ganondorf met Zelda straight in her eyes. "Princess, you have no idea in mind as to what I seek to accomplish with this Basin, do you?"

Zelda tilted her head a tad to her left, her eyes remaining on Ganondorf.

"Zelda," began Ganondorf, "This Basin allows me to delve into the minds of every single Hyrulian in your kingdom. I can choose how many of Hyrule's inhabitants, and who specifically, I want to target. You cannot know how this Basin will force Hyrule to submit, but be sure that when you return to Hyrule, the land will be in flames."

Suddenly, Ganondorf raised the Mace and yelled, charging the companions. Link prepared his sword, yet something prevented him from using it. A spirit had suddenly appeared, its pale green body rising up from in front of him with the Fused Shadows on its head. As Ganondorf hesitated in surprise, Midna's voice rang out to Link.

"Hero, go. Through the tapestry on the far wall is a secret passage. Follow it to Farore's Sword. I will be here, preventing Ganondorf from getting to you."

"Midna...No..." coaxed Link in disbelief, recollecting the last time Midna fought Ganondorf.

"Link. Go."

Then down came the Mace and a flash of light. Amidst the chaos Link managed to find Zelda's wrist and dragged her towards the tapestry. Slashing it open, the Hero revealed a dark passage, which he followed into the abyss, unable to glance back to witness Midna's sacrifice.


	18. When All Hope is Lost

The Knights gathered around the table let out a hearty laugh as Tirus, the newest recruit to their ranks caused them to cackle with joy at his story. Pints in hand, they banged the tables with laughter as the young Knight entertained them. Smiling, Tirus felt at ease among their ranks as the great Knights of Hyrule he had always admired beamed back at him in satisfaction. Placing his own pint down onto the table, Tirus sought to begin another story when the most curious happening caused the Knights to fall into complete silence.

"Kill anyone who can work with magic in your town," rang a voice from an indeterminable location, "Or your town will go up in flames."

"What? Who's there?" inquired another Knight by the name of Yarnus.

A deep, booming laugh met his question. "Bombs have been planted around your town, Knights. And each hour the townspeople take in killing the sorcerers in their neighbourhoods, one by one they will go off. Then we shall see if you have yet a town to defend!"

Tirus stood up from his chair. "And what makes you think the townspeople will do this? Why do you tell us?"

"Oh, don't worry, young Knight," replied the voice, "The townspeople already know."

"They will never give in to you, whoever they are! Hyrulians are the most pure of anyone out there!"

A sigh caused shivers up the Knights' spines. "Well, they will obey me soon enough, don't you worry. For now, I leave you. But remember: Every hour."

The Knights spent minutes in silence, shocked at what they had just heard. Some tightened their hold on their pints, others just stared at their companions in disbelief. Was it true? Did that really just occur? Immediately, they all abandoned the table and ran towards the Castle battlements to observe what the townspeople would do, and whether or not the mysterious voice's promise would hold true.

* * *

Panting, Link made his way down the corridor, his hand grasping onto Zelda as tightly as he could manage. He could sense the fear that was beginning to seep through the Princess, and Link did not blame her for feeling that way. The Hero himself was experiencing a certain amount of anger, a rage over how he could not help Midna, how she could possibly be lost to him again forever. To his surprise, the Hero felt tears well up in his eyes as he thought of his friend. At his sides, the walls seemed to gray almost as fast as Link's morale sunk. With agony in his heart, Link fought the tears away, and held on to Zelda firmer than ever as he concentrated on the one task Midna had left him with: Finding Farore's Sword. Pounding the stone beneath him, Link's feet began to ache as the ground began to take its toll on him. Zelda was also beginning to slow down, her breaths now coming in painful gasps as the muscles in her legs began to give way. Yet despite the aching, both Link and Zelda had a purpose which spurred them on. Around one corner, then across another dark hallway; Up a flight of stairs, then down a slope. The corridor seemed to extend for an eternity, leaving Link slightly doubting if they would ever reach the fabled Sword.

Finally, Link came to a stop and looked before him. The sight caused him to cry out in frustration and release his hold on Zelda. He could not believe it.

A dead end.

Link's shoulders shook as finally, the emotion he had pent up for so long poured out in a short series of soft sobs. Frustration filled his entire being as the Hero brought his hands up to his face in a rare show of extreme despair. The ordeal was a torture, leading to no end. Ganondorf would take over Hyrule, and that would be the end of everything he and Zelda had ever fought for. Hyrule would become as evil as the man who would rule it, and a once bright future would be extinguished, never to be revived again. Link was falling into a pit, a bottomless hole that swallowed him, pulling him into a world with no escape. The Hero's chest tightened, and he found it hard to breathe. At that instant, all Link wanted was a release of some kind, an indication that everything would be all right, an encouragement that would lead him to believe that he could, once again, chase Ganondorf from Hyrule.

A sudden touch forced Link to seize up, then relax his entire frame. Zelda's body pressed against his back, and her arms had found a way to loop under his, leaving her hands crossed upon his chest. Hyrule's Princess was humming a song that Link had never forgotten, even after all those years. The lullaby of the Royal Hyrulian Family made its way to Link's ears, and a mystical soothing quality followed it as Link gradually released his hands from his face. For reassurance, he placed his hands, wet from his tears, over Zelda's and them. She placed her forehead onto the nape of his neck, her presence calming Link as he took deep breaths. Slowly, over a period of time, Zelda ceased her song once she felt Link's emotions had stabilized.

"Go on," she urged him, "Make Midna's actions worthwhile."

"But how?" asked Link, calmed, yet still desperate.

Suddenly, a sting on Link's hand caused him to jump. Zelda removed her body away from Link's as she, too, felt the sensation that was brewing on her hand. As Link fixed his eyes on the back of his hand, a bright, green light blinded him momentarily, causing the Hero to turn away in a bid to shield his eyes. Once the light subsided, Link gradually pulled his arm down to uncover his eyes and fixed his gaze on the sudden symbol that had appeared on his hand. Zelda, too, was transfixed by the blue triangle that was imprinted on her skin.

"The Triforce of Wisdom," the Princess murmured in amazement, "Link, was that the Triforce of Courage that returned to you?"

Sure enough, an identical insignia was printed on Link's hand as well, although in green. The Triforce of Courage; It had been a while since he had last seen it. In so many ways, the sight was so reassuring, it bordered on the point of hopeful. Throughout his body, Link sensed a complete shift in his emotions and soon enough, he wanted nothing but to find Farore's Sword. Midna entrusted him with this one last task, and he swore that he would accomplish it. Shutting his eyelids, Link balled his left hand into a fist and brought it to the right side of his chest, the Triforce facing the dead end that stood before him and Zelda. Link thought he heard something in the distance, a voice which called to him in a tone that was both gentle, yet stern at the same time. Straining his ears, Link confirmed this as the voice now rang clear.

"Link, the Legendary Hero, bearer of the Triforce of Courage," the voice greeted Link.

"Farore," responded Link, not doubting who the voice belonged to.

The Goddess let out a motherly laugh, filling Link with warmth. "You have journeyed down a very long road, and you have seen many things, both happy and tragic alike."

Link raised his head, his handsome brow tilting upwards. "Give me the strength to go forth, I pray you. I can save Hyrule, and I know you believe it as well."

"Hero, extend your hand to me," the Goddess commanded.

Obeying, Link, eyes still shut, uncurled his left arm, his hand outstretched towards where he presumed Farore was. Almost immediately, Link felt a second set of fingers caress his palm. Soon, the Goddess had wrapped her warm fingers interlocked with Link's as the Hero responded to her touch. A wind began to blow, swirling around the warrior, causing his clothes to flap, and his hair to fly about his proud face. The Hero and the Goddess were now one being, each experiencing the same feelings as their counterpart, each breathing at the same pace, letting the pure air fill their lungs.

"Link," said the Goddess softly, "Take my sword and use it for all it is worth. You are the true wielder of the Weapon, Hero, and none will ever be able to master it to the degree you will. When I leave you, open your eyes; You can guarantee the road will be clear to you. Epona and Zelda's steed await you upon your return. Now go, and serve your kingdom well."

"Farore, I thank you. And I fight for Hyrule," murmured Link.

Soon, the wind ceased to blow, and Link's body settled back into the stone environment he and Zelda were in. Gradually, Link sensed Farore's hands slip away, leaving him in a sense of wonder due to what had just happened. Once the wind stopped, Link opened his eyes, and stared ahead of him. The wall was no longer there. Instead, a meadow took its place, decorated with flowers and ornamented with trees of the brightest colours. And in front of him, only a few feet away was a majestic sword in its pedestal. Stepping forward, Link slowly made his way to the Weapon that awaited him.

At last, his hands curled about the midnight blue hilt. Using all his strength, Link heaved, yelling out as he yanked the sword out. He held it up to the sunlight, the sword's blade pointing upwards, reflecting the light in all directions with its almost glass-like surface. Bringing it downwards, Link could not help but feel tears spring to his eyes yet again. Farore's Sword was the most beautiful blade he had ever seen, and he was still in disbelief that such a wondrous possession should fall into his own hands. The boy without a past had become a man, this man had become a Hero, and now, the Goddesses considered him as an equal.

Almost unbeknown to him, Zelda strode forward, her eyes confessing the emotions she felt. She had seen Farore in all her wonder. Now, she stood behind the Hero of Time and watched him as he put the Master Sword into the pedestal where just a minute ago Farore's Sword was kept. Then a whirl, a flash of light, and all was gone. Link still stood there, gazing at the walls, cradling Farore's blade in his hands.

"We're in the Temple of Time," he said, recognizing his surroundings.

"Link. That was magical," exclaimed Zelda.

Link turned to her and smiled a smile that warmed the Princess to her very heart. "It was, wasn't it? But now, we need to return to Hyrule as quickly as possible. Ganondorf will be waiting, and Hyrule cannot defend herself forever."


	19. The Start of Terror

Shock. Silence. Fear.

The reaction of every Hylian in the Castle Town was at the very least one of the three as each took the time to determine whether or not they were being deceived. Bombs? Around the Town? The townspeople all hesitantly met each other's gazes, unsure of what to do. Children clutched onto their toys, looking at the adults and trying to determine what they would do. Wives did the same with their husbands, some dropping their baskets, forgetting why they had set foot outside their houses.

The silence prevailed until finally, a Hylian man spoke. "I don't believe it is true," he said loud enough for the other Hylians to hear.

Immediately, a woman responded. Striding out of her clothing shop, the slightly thick-set Hylian threw her chestnut hair back as she bravely countered the man. "But we can't be sure! We should take an initiative of some kind. It doesn't matter whether or not it is or isn't true, action should be taken."

The first man turned to her, slightly annoyed that someone should counter him. "It's probably some trickster playing with magic, don't you understand? Hyrule has been peaceful for the past few years since the Twilight vanished and I highly doubt we would be in trouble again."

"Sir, in case you haven't noticed, the Princess has gone missing, and our Hero is away as well. They left no notice of their absences, doesn't that tell us something?"

A few of the townspeople made their voices heard in agreement. The disappearance of Princess Zelda worried them, and each passing day they had watched their King grow anxious with more and more creases forming upon his face. At first, they had thought to seek Link, however they found their Hero absent. And now, in their time of need, two of the most important figures in Hyrule were nowhere to be found.

"Can't you see?" sneered the man, "The two probably went gallivanting off together!"

Many more of the townspeople nodded, thinking his words wise. "There is nothing to be afraid of here in Hyrule. Evil has been expelled."

"Well, I would rather be too careful than sorry, wouldn't you?" asked the woman, "I say we begin to search for these said bombs. I have a feeling whoever is responsible found a way to infiltrate our Town's defense."

At her words, most of the townsfolk booed. "Do what you will!" answered the man, "Everyone! Let's go back to our normal lives, shall we?"

And just like that, the woman's stance was over. Disappointed, she returned to her shop and continued to work. As she cut strands of ribbons, others around her stared, confused as to why the woman decided to passively return to her work. However, once they realized she was indeed serious, they stiffly returned to their own activities, albeit with caution, expecting some tragic event to occur. All were now normal Hylians once again, going about their daily tasks. All except one Hylian man who slowly approached the woman's shop. The man was known about town as Quin, short for a name that no one except he could remember, as his nickname had been used for such a long while. He was not among the handsomest of men, with many women remarking that he would be among the middle in terms of his physical features. However, in spite of a nose that was slightly too small for his face and eyes that were less round, no one paid attention, as his spirit was as lively as that of anyone could ever be.

It was that same Quin who casually pushed open the door to the woman's shop, causing her to drop her scissors and blush. She watched as he approached her counter and felt embarrassed as he leaned in towards her. At that instant she wished she wasn't as plump, and she wished that perhaps she could be as beautiful as many of the nobles who entered her shop. Her eyes had been on Quin for more than a year, however her normally shy nature prevented her from ever speaking to him. And now, with a feeling that bordered closely on humiliation, she stood with that same Quin who was leaning in. She watched tentatively as he placed his elbows on her table.

"Why are you back in here?" he asked her sternly, "I figured you'd be out there gathering up some people to look and see if those bombs are planted."

The shopkeeper struggled to find words. "I...I don't think anyone is willing to listen to me," she stuttered.

Quin frowned at her. "What do you mean? Of course they listened to you! Don't you see? There's a whole crowd out there who would be willing to go with you."

She really didn't know what to say. "Really?" was all she could utter quietly.

Quin nodded. "Tell you what," he began, "How about I go out there and spread the word to take action? You don't need to be the Hero or Princess to help in saving Hyrule, you know?"

All the woman could do was nod. To her content Quin flashed her one of his sunny smiles and continued, "What's your name?"

There was a moment of silence. "Mara," the woman forced out of her lips.

"Mara. That's a very beautiful name," responded Quin, his smile enlarging, "Now if you excuse me, I'll step out and, well, help you."

Mara watched Quin as he stepped out into the street. She could not believe her luck and in a way that made her feel extremely guilty, she almost thanked the Goddesses that such a threat had befallen Hyrule.

* * *

The midday sun beat down upon Link and Zelda, galloping on the backs of their trusty horses as the latter were forced at a sprint. They were headed back towards Hyrule Castle, where they could seek refuge and inform the King and the army of Ganondorf's impending actions, whatever they were. Sweat formed beads of liquid that the Hero and Princess felt slide down the nape of their necks, and a sentiment of urgency forced them on. It would be about three more hours before they would reach Hyrule Castle Town from Faron Province, yet it had to be done. What mattered was that the King needed to be aware of the present situation as soon as possible.

However, the Hero did not know of the trouble that was brewing, even as he flew across the Hyrulian landscape as swift as a bird.

* * *

The clock struck one in Hyrule, yet no one paid attention to the time. Going about their business, the marketplace was full of Hylians who laughed and socialized with one another, preserving the life that was so characteristic of the center of Hyrule Town. Shopkeepers advertised their merchandise, yearning for the passersby to at least take a peek at what they had in store. By the fountain was an old man who was demonstrating magic to a group of young Hylian children, amazing them with his ability to turn splashes of water into moving liquid animals. Old man Rurik smiled a gape-toothed grin as the children chortled and clapped their hands with joy. However, Rurik was preoccupied, though he did not betray his worries. The command to kill sorcerers had unsettled him. Yet unlike the other inhabitants of the Town, the elder recognized that this was not simple magic. The voice was not created by a concoction nor a simple spell. Someone sinister and powerful was responsible, and Rurik prayed, too, that his neighbor, the Hero, and Princess would return from wherever they were in Hyrule, if they were in Hyrule at all.

"Oh! A wolf! A wolf, please!" cried the smallest of the children there in the most fascinated of voices.

Seeing him, Rurik laughed. "As you wish!" he replied, and brought his hand into the fountain.

But the wolf was never created. A second before the old man could bring his hand from the water, a distressed Hylian sprinted into the square, panting, his cap askew and his voice hoarse.

"There's been an explosion at the Southwest End!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "It's true! Everything's true! You should've seen it three houses just...split into a million different splinters of wood! Fire! Fire at the Southwest End!"

Women cried in horror, grabbing their children close as men gathered around the youth. "So it's true?" inquired one in disbelief.

The youth nodded, prompting another to yell, "Sorcerers! Arrest the sorcerers and we'll see where this goes!"

Then the mob. Forcing the children aside old man Rurik felt hands under his arms, lifting him and dragging him from the fountain. Surprisingly, Rurik did not panic; Somehow, the entire scene had seemed predictable, even unavoidable, to him. Shouting, the crowd led him towards a storage house, opening the doors for him. Another man, a potion-seller, was kicking and screaming, reacting in fear to his uncertain fate.

Then the face of a young child, the same child who had asked for the wolf. "Rurik!" he cried, tears streaming down his face, "Why are they taking you away? You were going to make a wolf for me!"

Managing a smile, the old man gazed at the young child who struggled to keep up. "You will receive your wolf one of these days," he replied tenderly.

Then he was thrown into the storage room, surrounded by Hylians who held coils of rope.

"Your Majesty, the Southwest End has been bombed," reported the messenger.

Dropping his book, the King abruptly stood up. "The Southwest End..." he muttered under his breath.

"Twenty dead. The bomb hit an inn and two houses," continued the messenger.

Bringing his red cloak about his shoulders, the King limped over to a nearby window and gazed outwards. Sure enough, a giant fire had broken out in the Southwest End. The threat had not been a lie.

"We're working on containing it, your Majesty. And we await your orders."

The King took a deep breath and furrowed his brow. His Majesty was under the impression that somehow, he had angered the Goddesses as the last few days were filled with no happiness. The sudden departure of Zelda had caused the devoted father to panic and to pry Impa with questions as to his daughter's whereabouts. When it was clear that the Sheikah did not know where the Princess was, he had ordered a search throughout the Castle and Town, with messengers also traveling with haste to the Zoras, Gorons, the Gerudos, and even the Kokiri. Word eventually reached him that the Moledos had seen the Princess galloping in the Valley with a man clad in green, and the two of them also injured some of the Moledo guards. Hearing this, it did not take a scholar to identify that the man in green was, indeed, the Hero Link. Anger had filled the King, and he had to convince himself repeatedly that his daughter was not, in fact, eloping or doing anything of the sort. Forcing himself to assume that Zelda was much too mature for such an act, he had quickly diverted his attentions elsewhere. However, with everything he did, he still thought dearly of his daughter, and prayed that she would return.

And now this. The booming voice that had entered his head and threatened destruction of Hyrule. In the beginning, the King had immediately dismissed the cautionary statements, but now he saw it as a mistake. The Southwest End had been hit, and it was all due to his own inaction. His Majesty turned to the messenger.

"Assemble the Knights and let them choose around twenty among them. Those twenty shall scavenge the Town and uncover these bombs. I will not allow a deliberate sacrifice of civilian lives solely for the purpose of halting explosions."

"Yes Your Majesty," acknowledged the messenger who turned and sped off with an intention to reach the barracks.

"And stress that they should lose no time in doing so!" called the King as the messenger sprinted away.

Turning his head back towards the window, the King pulled his cape around his shoulders even tighter with his wrinkled hands. Somewhere out there was his only child with the Legendary Hero, vulnerable to the threats of a new enemy that plagued Hyrule. Extending his hands towards the floor, the King settled down on his knees, closed his weary eyes, and prayed, a tear flowing down his dry cheek as he uttered a prayer.


	20. The End of the Sorcerers

Arms crossed and hair blowing in the wind, Ganondorf stood upon the cliff, looking out at the Hyrulian landscape. Fields of green grass billowed, and far off into the distance was Lake Hylia, surrounded by the tallest of rocks that reflected colours of all sorts due to the water. To his right lay Death Mountain, its stone peak giving way to a dark chasm that was treacherous to enter as smoke descended higher and higher into the sky from the mouth, creating a whole new atmosphere altogether that enveloped the entire Mountain region. This was a strange contrast to the scene behind him, as the Lost Wood's trees reached up towards the clouds while the wind echoed among the trees, causing them to sing a mystical song. At times, the sun would peak out from behind its cloudy shields and shine upon the Woods, giving any passerby a glimpse of the wonders that lay among the trees as the sunlight illuminated the golden ground, covered in branches and dirt.

But while the landscape was beautiful to behold, Ganondorf's attentions did not settle upon the wonder that befell any traveler who ventured into Hyrule. Rather, his dark eyes were focused on a walled city in the middle of all the sights and sounds in the kingdom. The Gerudo gazed up and determined the position of the sun. He smiled; Two o'clock was almost near, and the second bomb would explode. Satisfied, Ganondorf leaned back. It would only be a matter of time before Hyrule was weak enough to be taken. Yet at the same time, it seemed a great pity that only the Castle Town would be brought down, a waste of time and energy, in fact.

With that thought, Ganondorf turned to the Iron Knuckle that stood near him. Gesturing to the Woods, the Gerudo made a motion of slitting his throat. Immediately the Iron Knuckle strode quickly back to the camp that Ganondorf's troops had set up next to the Woods on Hyrule Field. Ten thousand strong stood with him, Stalfos, shadow beasts, Iron Knuckles, and many more formed their ranks. Surely the force could decimate the Princess' loyal subjects, including the much-loathed Hero, Link. As the Iron Knuckle distanced itself from Ganondorf, the latter lifted his head towards the sun again and smiled. Two o'clock. Wherever the Hero was, he would not be able to waste any time reaching Hyrule Castle.

Then smoke, and an order to move camp further Westward. His cape flowing behind him, Ganondorf proceeded to lead his army as the faint sounds of crackling branches rang. Soon, the smell of burnt wood filled the air and the arms of trees fell, one by one, crashing onto the ground in ashen heaps. The fire took advantage of the dry, warm air to leap from tree to tree, decimating and wringing out the life of every specimen as it gobbled all in its path. Listening, Ganondorf's troops could hear an eerie sound emanate from the Woods, as though the trees were groaning in pain as they were gradually stripped of their skins. However, the soldiers marched on, left foot, right foot, comporting themselves as though they were oblivious to the destruction they had caused.

* * *

"Tirus!" cried the general, "Lend a hand, here! I think I found one of them!"

The eager new recruit pumped his legs and ran towards his superior. As he neared the general, Tirus called out to the locals of the East End to move away. Terrorized, the Hylians obeyed, with many grabbing their belongings and crying out in fear as the Knight made the treat to their lives known. Through the chaos, Tirus managed to push and pull his way to the general, clutching the materials necessary to deactivate the bomb. A certain excitement filled the young Hylian's body, a result of the thought that finally, he would be useful to his kingdom, and serve Hyrule as the first in his family to become a Knight. He would not allow this opportunity to pass.

The general had transferred the work to a captain, who now dug at the ground near a house. Throwing slabs of rock and soil away from the walls, the captain noticed Tirus and beckoned him. Coming to a stop, young Tirus handed over the equipment and settled down on the captain's left.

"Good work, young one!" complimented the captain, "You'll be one of our finest Knights someday."

Tirus felt pride sweep through his frame as he placed a pair of giant metal scissors into the captain's outstretched hand. "Thank you, sir," he answered, "Anything for Hyrule."

The captain smiled. "All right, lad. Help me turn this over."

Together, the captain and Tirus flipped the black ball onto its other side. Tirus turned his head towards the captain again and tried to initiate another conversation. But something was wrong, as his captain frowned, turning the bomb in his hands. "That's strange," he was saying, "This has a completely different make than any we've ever seen..."

Then the clock struck two.

At that instant, the captain realized his mistake and sprung up. "Go!" he yelled to Tirus, "This isn't a real bomb! It's a decoy! Go! Go!"

But it was too late. The fiery blast engulfed Tirus, and the locals gazed in absolute terror at the two lost Knights, ripped apart in front of their very eyes.

* * *

Epona let out a shrill cry as Link yanked back her reins, causing the horse's head to shoot up as her master's arms froze in horror. The Hero's blue eyes widened to take in the great wall of smoke that was rising before his sight.

"No," he whispered to himself.

Zelda stood by, her hands stiffening as she shook her head in disbelief. Her chest heaved up and down with each breath as the smoke smothered the air around her. It had been at least a half hour since Ganondorf had been there judging by the extent of the forest fire, and Link and Zelda had arrived too late as the flames had now engulfed more than half of the Lost Woods. Sensing the anger that was boiling in the Hero's soul, Zelda took Link by the arm. "There's nothing we can do at this point, Link. We can't put out the fire with just the two of us no matter how hard we try."

"The Kokiri," was all the Hero could manage, "Saria."

Zelda's eyes teared as she resented that she could do nothing. In her mind, she prayed to Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, to grant her power of some kind. But even that was in vain, and Zelda felt frustration conquer her as the Goddess did not respond to her plea. Link, for his part, stood there for a while longer, his shoulders mobilizing upwards and downwards. Then, with one last deep breath, he let out a bark and dug his heel hard into Epona's flank, forcing the horse to speed towards Hyrule Castle. Ganondorf would not escape this time.

* * *

The general slammed his fist onto the table in rage. "How?" he shouted, directing his voice at the three Knights who had entered his base.

"They planted a decoy, sir. A fake and nothing more. Tirus and Captain Smor, they just...could not recognize it..." explained the tallest of the three.

"Don't you understand? The safety of Hyrule depends on all of you! And you all disappoint me?"

"Sir, please, stay calm and listen..."

"Stay calm and listen?" roared the general, "How can I stay calm and listen when out there, an unknown number of explosives is out there waiting to decimate the entire Town? You lazy dogs, get out there! And do not even dare approach me unless a mission has been accomplished!"

The general opened his mouth to chastise his Knights when suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You still have not complied? Foolish Hylians," mocked the voice, "What has caused such a delay? Are you not scared for the lives of your people?"

"Whoever you are, I command you to stop! We will vanquish you no matter who we are!"

"Hmm...Interesting," commented the voice in a tone that put all the Knights ill at ease, "Unfortunately for you, time is running out. From now on, every hour until you slay all those sorcerers within your vicinity, the bombs will continue but this time, three will burst. I am growing quite irritated of the speed at which you work, Hylians. Therefore, on the fourth hour all of those bombs I planted will all explode and, well, you can expect to have a certain amount of difficulty with the fires."

The Knights stood there, horrified. Civilians on the street, also victim to the voice, were frozen in suspense, unsure of how to act.

"Well?" boomed the voice, "Aren't you all going to act? I leave you for now. But think carefully of your fates, Hylians!"

A moment of silence followed. Then panic, as people ran to and fro around the streets, attempting to prepare themselves for an onslaught, grabbing whatever possessions they could and fleeing helter-skelter. There was not one resident who did not feel the urgency grip their hearts, and in these moments of confusion, no one minded the knocked-over carts on the streets, nor the abandoning of stores by shopkeepers. The chaos continued until a man shouted over the crowd. "The sorcerers are being kept in the storage rooms in the center of Town! In the marketplace!" he cried hurriedly, "Make haste! To the marketplace! The storage rooms! The sorcerers must be dealt with once and for all!"

With a deafening roar, the crowd streamed through the streets and alleys towards the center of the Town. Those who dealt heavily with magic needed to be extinguished, as the potential cost of lives was too heavy to sustain for the Hylians. Men, women, and children raced through the streets, many with knives and staffs in their hands, ready for carnage. Every Hylian was aware of what was at stake, and without their Hero, they had to make decisions for themselves. Humanity was far gone from their minds, and a certain animal instinct had replaced it. The Knights of Hyrule stood their ground, trying to stopper the flood of people and maintain order. However, their efforts failed as they found themselves outnumbered, and desperately fending off the same people who, mere moments ago, yearned for their presence. Through the disorder, many found themselves dreading what had befallen their once majestic kingdom, throwing it into a pool of savageness.

* * *

Tied to the ground, old man Rurik examined the room around him. Beside his body was that of a young woman, just shy of twenty years of age. Trembling, she looked at the old man for reassurance. Though he could not speak, Rurik smiled at the woman, which soothed her a tad bit. They had been here for more than an hour, and he had heard the distant boom of the second blast as it rocked the room in which they were locked.

But now, a different sort of sound approached them, that of an angry crowd. The opening and closing of doors was apparent, and from within each room that was opened, Rurik could hear the screams of the other imprisoned as they faced their last moments. As soon as she figured out what was happening, the young woman whimpered and began to sob. Grieved, she turned to face the old man, who had closed his eyes and was breathing slowly, without making a sound.

"Sir, why are you not frightened?" she asked, her breath coming in gasps.

The old man opened his eyes to face her, a friendly look on his face. "The Hero will come, young one, and Hyrule will once again be the kingdom it once was, no matter how much time it will take him to return it to its natural state. For now, I face darkness. Do not fear sleep, my girl. We all reach it eventually."

Bang!

The door opened. And with one last look at the sobbing girl, old man Rurik leaned his head back as the crowd overtook him, as forceful as waves hitting upon rock.

* * *

Hyrule Castle was in sight, yet Link did not yet know of the sudden wildness that had grown within the Town. The Hero and Princess urged their horses faster and faster. It would take them another hour to reach the Town, and the Field seemed to extend indefinitely. Yet the two were determined to cross it, to stop Ganondorf and save Hyrule, to pry it from the Gerudo's hands one last time.

Little did they understand the damage that had already been done, and what Ganondorf had in store for them. Little did they know of the absence of human nature that plagued the Town, and of the carnage that was taking place. All they could see was a walled city that was, no doubt, under Ganondorf's siege, somehow or other. This they suspected as they flew across Hyrule Field, courageous and undaunted, with the objective of saving their kingdom.


	21. At the Gates

The King bolted upright from his throne and balled his hands into tight fists, digging his nails into the skin of his palms as the he heard the news. He felt the pulse in his neck quicken as the full connotation of all that was happening hit him, hard.

"Explain what you mean by 'they've been killed'," the King uttered, his voice betraying the worry and fear that had taken hold of him.

"They were kept in the storage rooms for some time, however the entire crowd just rushed in and...Some of the bodies are virtually unrecognizable," elaborated the messenger, head hung low.

"Impossible!" exclaimed the King, "And the Knights did nothing? They simply stood by and watched?"

"No, Your Majesty. The Knights were valiant but much outnumbered."

Breathing heavily, the King began to pace back and forth, hands behind his back and he reflected on all that he had just been told. Never before had the Hylians been so frightened by an enemy, and it was hard to imagine that the entire population would succumb to a villain's control. All the King could do was sigh.

"Well, those who deal heavily in magic are gone. That does mean that whoever is behind this will stop, am I correct?" inquired the King.

All the messenger could do was shrug. "I assume so..."

"You assume, but that is not correct," interrupted the same voice that had plagued the Hylians for hours.

Wearily, the King raised his head and whispered, "What more do you want? The sorcerers are dead, just as you wished."

"But Your Majesty, you have not gotten rid of the most powerful sorcerer amongst all of you," continued the voice, sneering.

"And who might that be, exactly?" asked the King, exasperated.

The villain laughed a loud, evil laugh and proceeded, "You know exactly whom I speak of."

The King furrowed his brow. "I have no time for games of this sort."

A pause, then the voice decided to speak, once again.

"Zelda."

A moment of silence as the King opened his mouth, gaping in disbelief. Quickly, he turned to the messenger.

"Order the Knights to bar all entrances to the Town. No one shall enter nor exit."

* * *

The Princess, she was the one responsible for all the bloodshed. She had to be, there was no other explanation as to why she was not to be seen anywhere. And while she was still breathing, their lives would not be safe. Staring at the bloodied corpses near their feet, the Hylians could not believe it. Their efforts were in vain, and somewhere in Hyrule, Princess Zelda, the key to their safety, walked about. At that instant, every man and woman in the center of Town had the same idea: They needed to seek Zelda. Feet pattered through the streets, making their ways towards the gates that would lead them into Hyrule's other locations. Various residents also readied their horses in a hurry, so that the search would not take long.

However, those already at the gates found themselves in a position where accomplishing their desires was impossible. Shouting and hurling all manner of items at the Knights, the crowd commanded them to open the gates, stating desperately that they needed to save their loved ones from further harm. Once it was clear that the Knights would not cede their places, many Hylians expressed a certain hostility that was foreign to Hyrulians in general.

"Down with the King!" cried one.

"Down with Zelda!" yelled another.

"Our selfish King does not have our own interests at heart! He only cares about his daughter and himself, that's all!"

The Knights looked at one another, an uneasy feeling betraying itself in their eyes. Every Hylian was getting more and more unruly as each second passed by, and it wouldn't be long before something drastic would happen. The King had ordered them stationed near all the entrances to ensure that the doors stayed shut, but that was proving to be much more difficult than they initially thought.

"We must fight for Hyrule!" cried some, "To the Castle! To the Castle!"

Every Knight was now alarmed, and a few grabbed a Hylian or two by the arm in order to stop them. But the swarm of Hylians was too much, and soon they flooded the streets once again, this time headed for Hyrule Castle. Laying their hands on whatever they could find, the Hylians approached the Castle at a run, the blazing sun shining on their backs. They were ready for even more bloodshed, for even more death. And all in the supposed name of Hyrule, controlled by an unknown evil whom they did not know. This time, they were keen on bringing down the very force that kept them united without thinking twice. However, the Hylians were so caught in their mental state that they did not notice the voice who, again, was intent on wrecking havoc.

"Time is up, Hylians. It's four o'clock, and I'm afraid you're too late. I, Ganondorf, will conquer Hyrule, regardless of whether or not your Hero arrives."

Then a succession of explosions, leveling buildings and engulfing many others with flame. Men and women screamed as the destruction replicated at their sides, destroying livelihoods and taking lives. Smoke soon filled the air, and a distant bell was tolling, its rings beckoning the people to put a stop to the chaos, a stop to the deaths and fire. From this havoc rose a feeling of grief and despair, as each Hylian soon realized that the enemy they were up against was too powerful, too totalitarian for them to vanquish. And so, many perished, in a state of utter desperation, clawing for a hold on their neighbours in order to find a sense of security. But even close friends soon became strangers, and families could not recognize each other. And all this while the Castle Town burned.

* * *

Hyrule being swallowed by fire, plunged into disorder in front of her very eyes. Ruto stared into the distance at both the Castle Town and the Lost Woods, the sight moving her beyond words. Never had the Water Sage seen anything alike. As she stood there on the cliff above the Zora's River, Ruto's most faithful captain, Garnus, approached her.

"Madam, should we save the Castle Town?" he inquired, his voice revealing that his troops were at the ready for mobilization.

Ruto placed her river-blue eyes upon her captain. Sadly, she answered, "They have closed their walls, we cannot hope to save them now."

"But they need help, Madam. The Hero and the Princess are somewhere out there, yet no one knows where. Let's help the Kokiri, let's save them, at least."

"The Kokiri will not fight," snapped Ruto, "Their only hope is for Hyrule's rivers to keep expelling water. That will be the key to their survival. At the moment, we sit and wait for the Castle Town to open its gates, that is the only way we will be able to be of aid."

Garnus nodded, however grudgingly. "Shall I send a messenger to the Gorons as well, my lady?"

Ruto pondered this for a moment, then nodded her head. "Should the Castle Town open, we will need their help. Send your fastest runner to the Gorons and urge them to be quick."

Garnus bowed, then slowly slid out of the Queen's presence. Ruto, for her part, turned back towards the devastation that was happening in the distance and watched. Her heart was starting to beat much more rapidly than usual as fear began to overtake her as well. She was about to descend from her viewing point when something shocked her into staying still.

"Hello, Water Sage," said a voice, "It's very nice hearing from you again."

"Ganondorf!" exclaimed Ruto, looking around and checking her surroundings.

"You can try and find me, by all means, however that would be in vain, Ruto. So tell me, how is Zora's Domain? I haven't been there in quite a while, you see."

"You're responsible for all this, aren't you?" asked Ruto menacingly, her hands balling up into fists.

Ganondorf laughed. "I must say you've always been quite intelligent, and because of that I've decided I'm going to give you two options at this moment."

"Two options?" scoffed Ruto, "Are you really going to bother negotiating with me?"

"Of course, Ruto! Now, listen to me," Ganondorf's voice seemed to lower in volume, "The first option is to join forces with me, Ruto. Imagine all we could accomplish together: You could rule Hyrule, and restore the Zoras as the nobility they deserve to be. You have been long denied by the Hylians, Ruto, isn't it time to stand up?"

Ruto swallowed. "And the second option?"

"Isn't it obvious? Say no, and you face the same fate as the Kokiri."

So that was what happened in the Lost Woods. Proudly, Ruto raised her head and smiled.

"No. You are alone in this, Ganondorf."

Ruto heard Ganondorf suck in his breath. "Then you've made your choice. Goodbye Ruto."

The temperature shot low, and as Ruto looked down onto Zora's domain, the water became ice. Her own fins were beginning to harden, and all the Zora Queen could do was close her eyes. Though the situation was dire, she believed in someone who had kept his promises and her hopes alive many a time. She believed in the Legendary Hero, and in her heart, Ruto knew that no matter how long the wait, he would arrive once again.

* * *

"Zelda!" cried Link, "The Castle Town!"

They had seen the fires from afar, but now as the Hero approached the Town, the full scale of the destruction roamed up to his very eyes. Fires rose above the walls of the Town, coating the entire area in a sheet of red and orange so thick that Link and Zelda could not distinguish any building, nor any person. The unbearable heat further distorted the sight before them, bending lines and rippling the air. Only the Castle was recognizable, everything else seemed to be burning in an inescapable inferno.

"We won't be able to enter the Town!" Zelda yelled from behind as the crackling of burning wood began to drown out her voice, "The gates are closed! We have to find another way!"

Halting their horses, Link and Zelda dismounted quickly. By that time, the once formidable gate of Hyrule Castle Town was being gobbled by flames.

"This way!" indicated Zelda as she darted to the left, "We'll try the Western Gate!"

Following Zelda, Link sprinted after the Princess as she ran along the outside of the wall. He could hear her panting, and from that it was obvious that Zelda was being stretched over her physical limit. This was another addition to her already difficult day, and her frustration mounted once she reached the Western Gate. The Gate had also been shut, and it became clear to Zelda that in times like these, there was no entrance to the Town. Panicking, Zelda turned to Link.

"We've got to find a way in! There must be some way, Link!" she was saying as she slammed her hands onto his shoulders, "We can't let Ganondorf take over the Town!"

Link immediately pulled her in by the waist and embraced her. She was breathing heavily, exhausted and excessively frightened, yet the fight would not disappear from her spirit. The Hero wrapped his arms around her, one hand across the top part of her back.

"We'll find a way in, don't you worry," he comforted her. But to Link's own disappointment, he felt as though he were making empty promises, as he himself had no plan as to how they were going to enter the Town.

"You know a way in?" asked Zelda, excitedly.

There was a pause as Link absorbed the question he dreaded from her the most at that instant. "I'm sorry," was all he could reply.

Zelda broke from his arms. "Then what was that for?" she asked, defensive, "Don't you waste our time. Can't you see what's at stake here?"

"Zelda, please," Link began.

"What were you doing?" she was walking towards the Northern Gate, "You're just like everyone else: You tell me things even when you're not sure about anything!"

"I was trying to calm you down," explained Link as gently as he could, "It doesn't help to panic."

The Princess looked at him haughtily. "And it doesn't help that almost everything that means the most to you is burning," she snapped.

Link, just as exhausted, felt his temper starting to rise as he strode after her. "Now see here," he countered, "You wanted to come along, and I let you. I shouldn't have, but I did! What you need to do is recognize that outside of those walls, you're not a Princess anymore. You're like me! And you know what that entails? I need you to stop acting like a Princess and expecting that people play by your rules! I'm trying to help Hyrule just as much as you are, but for some reason you snap. You get angry, and all because someone was trying to reassure you?"

Zelda was ignoring him and stubbornly charting her own course. He was talking, yet she refused to listen. How could a commoner such as he possibly understand her position? But what hurt the most was that Link did make a valid point: She wasn't Princess of Hyrule at this moment, she was a warrior just as he was. Yet this whole time, even an adventure such as this made her feel ill at ease, and there were times when she had felt herself stick out, unfitting in an image. There were so many times she tried to help, but she wondered where the Goddesses were. She was frustrated that her powers had not returned, as she needed them more than ever. Her emotions caused her eyes to tear, however Zelda proudly fought them back.

It was during this state of desperation when Zelda tripped and fell, her body hitting the ground below her. Turning back, she noticed that she had caught her foot on a figure on the ground who twisted their body to face the sky.

A while passed by before Zelda and Link identified who it was, and they couldn't believe their eyes.


	22. A Link to the Past

Midna was still slightly dazed when she opened her eyes, which explained why she did not instantly recognize Link and Zelda as they hovered over her. The smoke and heat were the first to hit her, causing her eyes to water and blur the image she had of her friends. Blinking, Midna forced the tears to leave her eyes and it was only then when she realized that the Princess and Hero were staring at her, their mouths open in awe.

"Link? Zelda?" she said.

Then two sets of arms wrapped themselves around her and held her tight. Midna reciprocated and the three stayed there, laughing and weeping at the same time as joy overtook them. When they finally released each other, Zelda pulled back and, wiping away her tears, asked incredulously, "How? Midna we saw you fight Ganondorf!"

The Twilight Princess stood up. "First, I know a secret passage with which we can enter the Town, the Sage of Light visited me briefly and he told me of its whereabouts. We'll enter the passage first and I'll explain to you as we walk."

"Wait!" exclaimed Link, "The Sage of Light...You met Rauru?"

Midna beckoned her friends back towards the South Gate of the Town, her robes billowing in waves behind her as she ran. "Yes! I underestimated the power of Din's Mace. And in Ganondorf's hands, the damage he is capable of is unimaginable."

They were in front of the South Gate now. To Link's surprise, Midna clutched her staff in her hands and pounded the ground with all her might. Immediately, the soil and grass gave way to a staircase that snaked downwards into unknown territory. Midna led the way, placing each foot delicately on each stair. As soon as her two friends were also with her, Midna pounded the staff again and sealed the entrance. "I don't remember much of the battle I had with Ganondorf, only that I was holding him off with much difficulty. He was so keen on destroying the power of the Fused Shadows, and it was awe-inspiring, in a way, once I realized the might he now possesses. Near the end, all I recall was his mace ready to strike me for a last time when I collapsed on the ground. Any warrior would know that my life was virtually finished by that point."

A light eminated from Midna's staff, revealing a dark hallway that snaked on ahead of the three. The walls were lined with stone, so as to prevent the tunnel from caving in, which in turn created a cold sort of atmosphere that sent chills up Link's spine. In an effort to keep warm, the Hero folded his arms, pressing them tight to his body as he listened to the rest of Midna's story.

"Then the most curious thing happened: A flash of light and soon, I was gone, up and away from Ganondorf's grasp. I opened my eyes a few moments later and I was in the strangest world; It was as though I were lying in a pond, but instead of water the pond was of light. In front of me was an old man dressed in the most elaborate orange robes, and he was observing me, bearing into my soul almost with his small eyes. Confused, I asked who he was, and he told me he was Rauru, the Sage of Light.

'Of course, I inquired as to why he saved me, despite the fact that Ganondorf would have defeated me if he hadn't. To me, it wasn't obvious as to why a complete stranger would want to save my life. He gazed at me, then he told me that Hyrule needed me, that I still had a role to perform in conquering Ganondorf. I wasn't able to speak much longer with him as he vanished after showing me the secret route into the Castle, and I sunk down into the pond. Down and down I went until I came here, where you both found me."

"So he never told you how you'll help us with Ganondorf's downfall?" inquired Link.

Midna shook her head. "I assume we'll find out soon enough, don't you think so?"

In silence they trod on through the tunnel, following its winds this way and that. They could hear the beating of many footsteps above them, alerting them to the fact that the Hylians were attempting to put out the fires that had sprung up all over Town. It took around twenty minutes for the sound to finally dissipate, and for a flight of stairs to appear in sight.

"There," motioned Midna, "Those stairs lead up to the lower levels of the Castle."

Then up and up the stairs they went. At the top, Midna pushed upwards with her staff, her entire body straining against the door as dust fell about her from the cracks above. Link ran forward and pressed his hands against the door to help her and soon, a great flash of light entered the tunnel, and Midna made her way up the stairs.

Zelda looked around her and identified the area, "We're in the cellars. There's a door to your right that leads to the actual Castle itself."

Link helped the Princess out of the trap door before proceeding to the exit Zelda indicated to him. Grasping the door handle, Link flung the door open, only to hit a castle guard who was standing on the other side. The frightened guard jabbed his spear at Link, who intuitively grasped the tip as it neared him and flung the guard's spear to the side. At first alarmed, the guard glanced up and recognized the Legendary Hero.

"Link?" stuttered the guard in shock, "How...How did you get here?"

Another look of surprise flashed across the guard's face as Zelda appeared at the doorway, a little frazzled and slightly muddy from the past few days. "Princess? What...But you were missing!"

"Well I'm obviously back now, aren't I?" Zelda responded, "Now please tell my father I'm here and that I'm safe."

The guard nodded before glancing at Midna. Trembling, he gazed at the Twilight Princess before a look from Zelda forced him to lurch down the hall towards the Throne Room.

"Zelda!" exclaimed the King as his daughter ran towards him.

"Father! I'm here, don't worry everything will be all right. Link is here, too, and he will help us!"

The King glanced at Link, shooting him a disapproving eye. "You took my daughter with you?"

"No, father, I chose to go with him," interrupted Zelda.

The King shook his head. "Zelda, you really could have been killed. Didn't you consider that before you went ahead with whatever ideas you had floating around in your head? And who is that Twili with you?"

"Her name is Midna, and she's the Princess of the Twilight Realm. She and Link are here to help us defeat Ganondorf," answered Zelda, holding her father's hands in her own.

"Well," said the King sadly, glancing out the window, "They both have quite a task ahead of them."

Link was already at the window, gazing out at the scene that unfurled in the Town. He shook his head as he spotted the Townspeople darting back and forth, gathering water from the wells to stamp out the fires. They were trying to prevent the fire from reaching the North End where most of the nobles and merchants lived, but minute by minute the fires crept towards them, closer and closer. Ashes and cinders stained the Castle windows a light shade of gray, and the smoke was rising higher and higher towards the sky. To his left, Link witnessed another wall of smoke in the distance as the Lost Woods continued to burn. Zelda was soon by his side, and he put a hand on hers in reassurance. The Princess looked down and interlocked her fingers with his, smiling all the while, a sign of hope among the disaster that was occurring all around them.

The King cleared his throat, bringing their attention back to him and forcing their fingers to slide out of each other's grasp. He had clearly seen the short interaction that had taken place just moments ago between the Hero and his daughter, yet he did not say anything relating to the event. "Zelda, go and allow Impa to run a bath for you. I wish to speak with Link alone," he said before turning to Midna, "And please, Twilight Princess, make yourself at home here; Any Princess deserves to be treated as Hylian royalty."

Protesting with her eyes, Zelda allowed herself to be slowly guided out by the castle guards. Midna followed closely behind, bowing to the King and the Hero as she also retreated out of the Throne room. As soon as the doors were closed, the King sat in silence, leaving Link to wonder at what His Majesty would say to him next. When he finally decided to speak, the King lowered his voice and directed it at Link.

"Did you hear it just now?" he asked Link tentatively.

"I heard nothing, Your Majesty," replied Link, furrowing his brow.

"Ganondorf's voice. He spoke to me again just now. If Hyrule doesn't surrender by eleven tonight there will be a full-scale attack."

This alarmed Link as he locked his blue eyes onto the King, "I can help. I can vanquish Ganondorf."

He was confused as to how he could not hear Ganondorf's voice.

The King's lips curled into a paternal smile. "I have no doubt of that, Link. Which is why I'd like you to stay and not leave to go anywhere."

"Shall I help put out the fires?" asked Link eagerly.

"My Knights are putting them out. I suggest you rest, Link. But know this: When the time comes be ready to command my army," demanded the King.

Then the King stood up and strode towards the back of the Throne room, motioning for Link to follow him. There, behind the throne was a door painted in a deep shade of red that was almost imperceptible. In fact, if the King had not mentioned it, Link would not have known that the door existed. Leading the Hero, the King entered a small room that resembled a study. Books piled on various desks, and the entire chamber was only lit by a small lamp at the end. As they walked on, Link gently placed his fingertips on the wood of a desk, feeling its smooth surface as he attempted to imagine the King's times in the room. He followed the King until the latter came to a sudden stop. His Majesty opened a small drawer, and extracted a red bound journal and gently placed it into Link's hands. The Hero turned the journal in his hands, examining each and every crease before turning to the King for an explanation.

"This was your mother's before she died," said the King, a sad smile appearing upon his face, "I've always wanted to give it to you, however I never had the chance before."

In wonder, Link opened up to the first page and found himself looking at the first page of a diary, recounting his mother's days. The King then continued, "Starnia was a maid for my wife, did you know? That's how she met your father."

Link felt something open in his heart, and pure emotion began to pour out over his whole body. He listened intently to each and every word the King had to say.

"Your father, Claudus, was one of my most honourable Knights. He was loyal, noble, and arguably the best warrior among all. I was there the day they met. She was ten and nine years, not the prettiest girl in Hyrule, however she was definitely far from bad looking, and her spirit and vitality was just amazing in so many ways. My wife favoured her and loved her like a sister. He was twenty and two years, famous among the court itself, partly due to his love for pretty women and how he looked, I must admit."

Link smiled at the mention. "They fell in love the moment they met?"

This last statement caused the King to bellow loudly, his laugh echoing from wall to wall. "On the contrary, they rather disliked each other. Starnia thought of him as the least profound of any man she had ever met. Your father, for his part, thought of her as much too aggressive and opinionated for a woman and could not, for the life of him, decipher why the Queen loved her so much. Every evening they would cross paths with each other during our feasts, and every evening they would give each other looks that normally would turn people into stone."

"So, what happened?" Link keenly asked, flipping through the pages of his mother's diary.

The King grinned as he remembered the events. "Well, one evening your mother decided that she had had enough of your father and decided to alert him to her opinions about him. She stomped up to him and let everything she wanted to say slip out of her mouth. Of course, your father was not very amused and made a decision to do the same. We all gazed at them for a full ten minutes as they entered into a full scale conflict. Eventually, your mother turned her back and walked out to the battlements in the rain, and your father followed shouting, 'I'm not finished yet!' over and over again.

Now, you must know that with the code of the Knights, if a Knight is caught performing an act deemed inappropriate, they are sentenced to a certain number of whippings. Strangely enough, your father, as many women as he was able to charm, never quite made it back into their rooms and therefore managed to avoid being punished. As you can probably predict, that changed that very night, although no one actually noticed until your father did not show for training the next morning. I recall the general found him alone in your mother's bed still asleep."

At this, the King chuckled. "Your mother also made off with his uniform and made sure he would get caught."

Link cocked an eyebrow, but couldn't resist grinning.

"Although I have to say, by doing so I believe your mother made him love her even more. However, we caught him at least five more times within the next year, not that he really cared, though. Well, within a few weeks the entire court was aware of the interaction between the two, not that they tried very hard to hide it, either. Within a year, they were betrothed and shortly after, they married. Funny, isn't it, considering how they loathed each other at first?

Then two years passed by and your mother was with child. The joy your parents experienced was wondrous, and they were ecstatic beyond belief the day they had you. You need to know, Link, that your parents loved you very much, as well. They both made sacrifices for you, though you can be sure that if they saw you today they would be very proud indeed."

Link bit his lip and nodded at the King. "If you don't mind, I wish to read this alone," he said.

The King nodded and led him back to the door. "A chamber should be ready for you by now. Ready yourself for battle by tonight."

Slightly dazed, Link walked out into the Throne room and, without addressing the King, walked towards the doors, remembering each and every detail of what the King had told him about the father and mother he never knew. As soon as his hand touched the handle of a door, the King's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You are a striking resemblance to your father, did I tell you that? Your features mirror his exactly, and same with your build."

Swallowing, Link pulled on the handle. Before he strode out into the corridor, something the King said stopped him again.

"Except your eyes. Your mother had beautiful blue eyes."


	23. Countdown

"Heave! Heave!" yelled the captain, urging the Knights of Hyrule as they pulled water from the well. Around him, the fires raged. Though they had been somewhat subdued compared to a few hours ago, they were still powerful, and continued to attach themselves onto unharmed buildings.

"Run fast, boys! Hyrule depends on you!"

Everyone was yelling and shouting while throwing water on top of the flames. They were all aware that the summer air was causing difficulty and fanning the fires. Still, undaunted, the Knights continued their task at a fast pace. And so far, the captain was pleased with the effort his men were exercising.

"Oy! Captain! Something's wrong!" cried one Knight as he leaned over the well.

Frowning, the captain strode towards him. "Young lad, quit fooling around here! Stop with the joking around and do as you're told!"

"No!" cried the Knight in a panic, "Look there! Down there in the well!"

Rolling his eyes, the captain bent over the mouth of the well and looked downwards. His eyebrows shot up in disbelief, and his mouth gaped as he struggled to force words out of his mouth.

"Ice?" he muttered.

At that instant, one of the guards who was on the lookout sprinted to his side. "Captain! Lake Hylia, Zora's Domain, and all the rivers have been frozen, all turned to ice!"

So there was no more water to be used. Considering his options, the captain turned back to his troops and bellowed, "Get something long! We're breaking the ice, boys!"

Then he glanced down at the ice once again, a chill running down his spine as fear gradually made its way into his heart.

* * *

Changed into a secondary green tunic, Link sat by the window in the guest chamber with the bound diary in his hands. The light from the fires was illuminating his entire room, and occasionally Link glanced out into the distance at the inferno. Somehow, it was wrong for him to simply sit by, however the Hero recognized that there was not much he could do to help. So long as no one attacked the Castle, there was nothing to be done. Therefore, to take his mind off the fires and the impending battle, he opened the bound, red journal, flipping page by page, expecting each word to reveal more to him about a woman he could no longer remember. Link found it startling, in a way, to be in possession of such an object as he poured over the wrinkled pages, slowly absorbing each detail hidden in each word.

Then a knock at the door. Link, startled, looked up to see Zelda back in a traditional Hylian gown, gazing at him. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "My father wants you to know that he has mobilized the troops and they are ready and at your disposal when the time comes."

Leaning back against the wall, Link allowed Zelda to remain at the doorway. "Is that your mother's?" she asked him.

"It is," replied Link, "I'm glad your father allowed me to have this."

Zelda smiled. "It's never fair to keep such an important part away from someone's child, don't you think?"

The Hero stared at the Princess, taking her in with his eyes. "I assume so," he answered, "Well, I must get ready and meet the troops. I'll see you...sometime before the battle."

Zelda nodded and angled her body, preparing to leave. Yet she didn't, and she stood there for a few moments more.

"You're lovely, did you know that?" she asked Link, "You're absolutely lovely."

Then off she went, leaving Link slightly red in the face. The Hero rapidly stood up to set his sights on something else; What Zelda had just said unsettled him in a warm way.

However that feeling quickly faded when one of the guards bounded to his door. "Sir!" he cried, "All the water in Hyrule has been frozen! We have no means to put out the fires!"

Quickly, Link tucked the diary under his bed and turned to the guard. "Frozen?" he asked in confusion.

"Lake Hylia's completely ice, and all the rivers have been turned that way as well!" clarified the guard.

Frowning, Link pushed himself up on his feet. "I want a meeting with the Knights who aren't out there trying to tame the fires. And send a messenger up to the Gorons; Someone should have thought of obtaining their help for the fires, already."

"I'm sorry, sir, the Gates are closed and the King has stressed that they stay that way."

Link cocked an eyebrow and stared at the guard, "Why?"

"The crowd's been after Princess Zelda for a while, now. The voice was telling them to kill the sorcerers in Town or else the bombs would go off. I guess they still did...But at the time you both were out of the Town and many of the Hylians wanted to go after her. You understand?"

Grudgingly, Link nodded. "Nevertheless, where are the Knights? I must speak with them."

"Follow me, sir. I must say, you've arrived back a little late, no?" chided the guard.

At this, Link looked directly at the guard as he passed through the doorway, his blue eyes narrowing slightly at the corners. "I apologize, however don't you believe it's not very appropriate to comment on things you know nothing about?" he asked with hostility.

The Hero's words stung the guard, who pursed his lips and chose to ignore the statement. Satisfied that he had put the guard back in his place, Link held his head high and stayed behind the soldier. Outside, dusk was descending upon Hyrule, with the sky gradually changing its colour palette as the minutes passed by. Orange mixed with blue, and purple replaced the white clouds as the sun set slowly in the horizon. Were it not for Ganondorf, any Hyrulian would have been content to stop for a while and gaze as the night sky and stars announced their entrance. Yet there was no time. For many, this dusk would be the last they ever saw.

* * *

Attentive, any Knight who was not fighting flames gathered in the small chamber, their eyes on the Hero in green as he made his way to the front. Chests forward and shoulders back, the Knights dared not move as they held their weapons to their sides. Though he was simply one man, Link had a might presence about him wherever he went, commanding respect and dignity from each and every Hyrulian. Once Link cleared his throat, each Knight perked up his ears, eager to hear what the Hero had to say.

"Knights," began the Hero in a loud voice, "I regret not being here with you earlier, however a whole string of events required me to be away."

This caused the Knights to look at one another, exchanging skeptical glances. However, they had learned to not question the Hero's words, and therefore brought their attention back to him quite rapidly.

"I've just heard of all that has been occurring since my departure, and now I stand in front of you urging you to fight. As all of you know, Ganondorf has issued a warning to all of us that he will attack in approximately three hours. Time is short, and therefore here is what I demand you accomplish before eleven tonight: It is your duty to ensure that each surviving civilian is brought here into the Castle for protection. We'll bring them down to the lower levels of the Castle and ten of you will protect them. The rest will be stationed along the battlements and the walls of the Town; The only time we will be going near the Castle is in lieu of attack. That is all I need to say."

As soon as he was finished, a Knight shot up his hand. "Sir," he said, "And our battle positions?"

Link gazed upwards for a few moments before adding, "I'm afraid I cannot deliver any to you. Simply keep the old battle plans and we'll work from there."

Then as quickly as he appeared, the Hero strode out of the room, leaving the Knights confused at the last statement. In his mind, Link was quite irritated: Ganondorf's possession of Nayru's Basin was complicating matters extremely, leaving the Hylians in a position where even forming an effective battle plan was unthinkable. Even at that moment, Link knew one thing: The entire battle would fall onto his shoulders, as it seemed that he and Zelda were the only two who were, curiously, exempt from the power that accompanied Nayru's Basin.

"Grab your arms, men!" hollered the general, "You heard what Link said now let's get to it!"

* * *

Swords flew off the armoury shelves and quivers were stocked full with arrows. Shields clattered against one another as the Knights readied themselves for combat. A sense of urgency made its way into every movement they made as each man sensed Ganondorf's approach. While Knights entered and exited the armoury, the inhabitants of the Town, shameful at what they had accomplished within the last few hours, streamed in. In their arms, they hauled whatever precious belongings they managed to salvage from the fires, and one after another they descended down into the lower levels of the Castle unknowing, uninformed of what could be their fate. They were guilty, and horrified as to what they had done to the sorcerers, and to make matters even worse all had been in vain. Now they were going to pay the price of their actions, and many believed that they were now in the ill will of the Goddesses. Why else would they have been sentenced to such terror?

In his chamber stood Link, exchanging Farore's Sword from hand to hand, examining each and every bit of the blade. The Hero watched the sword shine in the dim light, and gazed at its reflective surface which was showing an image of a burning Hyrule. To Link's relief, the fires had died down somewhat as the cool night air descended upon the kingdom, however now there was even more of a threat to Hyrule. Closing his eyes, Link attempted to envision the upcoming battle, and prayed that Hyrule would still be standing in the end. His thoughts were interrupted when a knock on his door caused the Hero to open his eyes.

Zelda walked in carrying a stack of clothing. Dropping them on his bed, Zelda took up a suit of chain mail from the pile and faced Link. "You've gone without armour for much too long, Link," she said, diverting his attention to the metal in her hands, "I promise it's the lightest, yet strongest to pierce."

Link approached the Princess and placed a hand on the piece of armour. Shaking his head, he looked up at Zelda, "Zelda, give this to someone who needs it more than I do. I'm sure you'll find someone who fits that criteria."

Sternly, the Princess met Link's gaze. "Please don't think lightly of the entire situation. Put this on," she commanded.

"No Zelda, I'm really fine," Link tried to reassure her.

Zelda pursed her lips then approached Link, putting a pale hand on the buckle of his belt on his tunic. "Would you rather I put it on for you?" she asked sharply, trying to mask a smile that was creeping up towards her face.

Sighing, Link reluctantly took the armour from Zelda's hands. Content that Link had come to his senses, Zelda angled her body back to the pile of clothes she had placed on her bed, but stopped in shock as she reached out to grab a dark blue tunic for him. Her head flipped back towards the Hero, who had brought the back of her hand to his lips, touching them for a brief moment. Their eyes met, frozen in each other's gaze as Link did not release Zelda's hands, and the Princess did not withdraw her fingers from his grasp either. For both, it was a bizarre, yet comforting situation in which neither one knew how to react. For a moment, time ceased to tick, causing both to lose track of how long they stood there, hand to lips.

Link was the first to break the spell, releasing Zelda's hand from his own and uneasily bringing his own hands behind his back. Zelda in turn clutched her hand to her left shoulder and glanced to her right. The Hero let out a small chuckle before he turned back to Zelda. "Thank you, Princess. I'll wear the armour just for you, then."

This last pledge caused Zelda to laugh. "That's very nice to hear," she answered, gliding towards the door. She stood there, still, for a brief moment, her head downcast as though she were reflecting upon something. Finally, she turned towards Link. "Please be careful," she said to him.

"I will," was the Hero's response. Still not reassured, Zelda took the door handle in her hands and pulled, blocking her view of Link, and his sight of her as well.

* * *

"Storm clouds are rolling in, Sir," reported one Knight as Link walked along the walls of the Town, "They've been coming in for some time, now. Definitely thought they were from the smoke at first, turns out it's rain!"

Link lifted his head, his eyes covering the long distance in front of him. Night covered the land leaving the Hylian army to wait for an hour more in darkness. The Knights shifted from foot to foot, anxious to begin, yet fearful as they did not know what Ganondorf was going to throw at them as a challenge. Fidgeting with their armour and weapons, the soldiers bided their time, eyes never leaving the lay of the Field before them. Sentries were stationed to patrol every direction of the Town, and each performed their role with dedication. The younger Knights were the most nervous and demonstrated this as they glanced side to side at their peers, trying to read whether or not their neighbours were afraid. Yet even the most experienced of the Knights felt a sense of unease standing at their stations. Behind them, the Town continued to slowly burn.

The Hero planted himself firmly at the part of the wall above the South Gate. To no one's surprise, he seemed the most at ease among all the men, as he had faced menace upon menace again and again. However, no one knew the conflict he was having internally within the very depths of his mind. He had meant to confess his true feelings to the Princess, yet he had let the opportunity slip away and now he stood there, potentially facing his last battle. The folds of his blue tunic battered in the wind as he gazed out into the distance, watching for any sign of movement, and thinking of his love.

The sentries need not have cried out, for Link was the first to witness a movement in the distance made by a massive army. Pulling back from the wall, he drew his sword, preparing to launch himself, and all Hylians, into battle for their security, and their freedom.


	24. The Battle of Hyrule Town

Bowed over, the King sat in his Throne room, his old hands unable to grasp a sword. Gone were his glorious days as a warrior, and it was on this point that the King pondered over how quickly youth eluded mankind. He was struck by the facility at which strong, robust young men disintegrated into old, useless men. His Majesty yearned for nothing more than to lead his troops into battle, however that responsibility was now in the hands of a man barely twenty years of age, who had accomplished so much in such a short span of his lifetime. Link was, indeed, admirable, there was no doubt about it, and the King knew he had found no better man to aid him.

With that in mind, His Majesty slowly lifted himself from his seat and proceeded out the door. He would pay his daughter a visit to ensure that her nerves were not unseated. At this thought, the King nearly mocked himself for such a notion; There were times when, in his own opinion, he downgraded his daughter's will and her ambition. He often noticed in the past that Zelda felt most comfortable while she was in the presence of the Hero, and he suspected it was due to his complete acceptance of her strength, something that even those at court thought as Zelda's most daunting characteristic. She was a different sort of Princess, not one to be withheld and confined within the walls of a palace, yet His Majesty had kept her that way for many years, fooling himself into believing that all was for her protection. During that time, all that was through pertaining to her involved a suitor of noble birth, and that was all.

On that note another idea entered the King's mind as he approached his daughter's bedroom door. The way with which Link and Zelda looked at one another had not gone unnoticed by the King, and the prospect was unsettling. Link was in no way an evil man, he was, on the contrary, one of the most honourable men he had ever encountered. But a commoner, though a Hero, would be frowned upon as a match for the Princess. Yet here was his daughter who was, in front of his very eyes, falling in love with this valiant warrior. Since the death of his wife in childbirth, the King found it difficult to even imagine love, let alone witness it. However even the thought of denying his daughter to the Hero was, in his mind, a crime committed against Zelda.

Pushing all those thoughts aside, the King knocked upon Zelda's door. "Zelda, I'd like to meet with you for just a while," he called out to the other side.

Silence. This was so uncharacteristic of his daughter.

"Zelda," he called again, equally unsuccessful. Placing a hand on the door, the King turned the handle and pushed the wooden obstacle, revealing Zelda's bedchamber. Everything from her bed to her books were in their usual place. Everything was in the correct location.

Except Zelda.

Eyes widening, the King rushed inside to find Impa bound on the ground. Making his way to the Sheikah, he removed the cloth that muffled her mouth, asking, "Where is Zelda?"

Impa twisted her body to face the King. "She's rather crafty, did you know that?" she began, "Said she wanted to go fight for Hyrule. I told her no and blocked her from the door, but she just...Well, you must know the rest."

Sucking in his breath, the King ran out into the corridor and gestured to two guards who stood nearby. "Both of you! Issue a message to the troops to find the Princess! She must not be harmed! Do you hear me?"

* * *

Ganondorf stood at the head of the army, only a kilometer away from the South Wall. The Gerudo raised a arm into the air, silencing the Stalfos, shadow beasts, Iron Knuckles, and his other minions. As soon as the King of Darkness caught the eyes of the Legendary Hero, the former smiled and walked forwards.

"Link!" he hollered, a grin forming on his lips, "We meet again!"

From above the South Gate, Link perceived his enemy, and replied. "Ganondorf! Indeed we do!"

Stretching out his arms from side to side, Ganondorf motioned to his army. "I do hope you are very impressed by what you see today, Link. Wouldn't you say that this has to be the largest army I have amassed so far?"

Link sneered. "I'll agree to that. How many stand in your ranks?"

Ganondorf turned to look behind him, then shot his next words at the Hero, "I'd say about...Twenty thousand or so. And you, may I ask?"

The Hero was not about to lie when it came to their numbers. "Ten thousand stand at my command!"

"Ten thousand," snickered Ganondorf. In response to the tone in his voice, his army laughed with him as well, musing over the significant gap in soldiers the Hylians possessed. "It really is such a shame your friends the Kokiri and the Zora cannot help you, isn't that true?"

"There are still the Gorons!" shouted Link defiantly.

Ganondorf cackled. "The Gorons?" he exclaimed. Then he motioned to a nearby Stalfo. "Bring it forward!" he commanded.

Immediately, the Stalfo ran forward and presented Ganondorf with a wooden box. Still smiling, Ganondorf released the top and ducked his hand into the opening. When he next raised his hand, it was to the cheers of his army, and to the horrified stares of the Hylians. The head of the Sage of Fire, Darunia, made its appearance, bloodied and mutilated, its blank eyes staring directly at Link. Ganondorf turned back to face the Hero. "The Gorons," he mocked before dropping the head unceremoniously to the ground. The rain had begun to pour, drenching every soldier and causing drops of water to run down their armour. Some began to feel cold, as the wind chilled them to the very bone. Nevertheless, all eyes remained on Ganondorf. The latter pumped out his chest and continued, "You may also find that your friend Ruto lies in a very, frozen state. Unfortunately for you, I regret to inform you that my Gerudos will be no help as well since they have been, rather, trapped in their own little valley. However, I do have some news that will make you content, Hero: Your little friend Saria is nowhere to be found. Although, I must say, she could have possibly perished quite some time ago in the little inferno I created."

Link glared at Ganondorf, his hand tightening on his sword. "Then we will fight you," was all he could utter. The Hero then pointed and raised his sword swiftly into the air, "We will fight you!" he hollered, loud enough for all the air to exhale from his lungs. Behind him, the Knights of Hyrule roared and beat their shields in rhythm. In response to the sudden rise in tension, Ganondorf's army did so as well, snarling at the Hylians. All it would take was for one word to penetrate the two armies, then the battle would begin.

It was Ganondorf who spoke it first. "Go!" he bellowed, and the King of Darkness' formidable army rushed forward towards the last standing city in Hyrule.

"Archers!" shouted Link, "Fire!"

Arrows singed through the air, burying themselves into the flesh of the shadow beasts and some trolls that were on Ganondorf's side. As the army got closer and closer, the archers of Hyrule fired faster and faster in a bid to exterminate as much of Ganondorf's army as they could. High on the walls, Link observed that Ganondorf's army was breaking into three parts, one for every wall except the North. In an immediate reaction, Link warned the soldiers situated at the West and East Walls to prepare for an attack, deftly dodging arrows as he ran. Around him, shields blocked Hyrule's archers from being hit by returning arrows, emitting muffled sounds each time they were hit. However, some were less fortunate, and fell to their deaths once they had been hit.

Ganondorf's army was now at the Wall, and it was clear that they had manufactured a sturdy metal ram in order to knock down the South Gate. Seeing this, Link turned to one of the captains. "Morus! Send some of your men down there to block the Gate!"

Obediently, the captain descended with some of his men, arrows raining down on them as they ran. Cries of panic soon brought Link's attention back towards the Wall as shadow beasts gradually, like spiders, grasped stone by stone, ascending all the while. Raising his sword, Link sprinted along the battlements as a shadow beast knocked over a group of Knights. His momentum carried him forward and the Hero soon found himself face to face with a shadow beast, its dark tentacles trying to bind him in their grasp. Slashing downwards, Link managed to chop off one of the beast's arms, causing it to howl in agony. Without wasting one second, Link took advantage of the opening and, winging his sword across, severed the beast's head. Yet he did not take notice of a second beast which had snuck up behind him as he fought the first. Twisting around, Link knew it was too late and raised his shield, surprised at his own careless error. But before the beast could touch him, an arrow flew past and planted itself firmly in the creature's head, finishing it off. Whipping his head to see behind him, Link noticed the Knight who had shot the arrow and was about to thank him when something about the Knight caught his eye. Midnight blue eyes stared back at him, and long, drenched golden locks flowed from under the Knight's helmet. Link could not believe his eyes.

It was Zelda.

* * *

The Princess stood there, gazing at the Hero as he stood in shocked silence. It wasn't long before Midna gripped her arm and pulled her aside, retreating underneath a palisade. "The objective is to not get him killed!" hissed the Twilight Princess.

Zelda instantly changed the subject. "Midna," she interjected, "Did you notice how Ganondorf was not carrying Nayru's Basin?"

Midna froze for a few moments as she sought to remember what they had seen on the battlefield. It was then when she realized that Zelda was correct, and that Ganondorf was not in possession of Nayru's Basin. "Who would have it?"

The Princess turned to Midna and whispered urgently, "Midna, I need to obtain Nayru's Basin. I am the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, and Nayru's Weapon will be most effective when I have it in my hands. We've got to find whoever has the Basin!"

"Well, good luck with that at this stage!" cried an exasperated Midna.

Zelda, less than pleased with Midna's remark, ran out into the rain once again, bow in hand. She would find Nayru's Basin, and protect Link at the same time.

"Why hello there!"

The voice caused the Knights to momentarily pause, allowing some of them to be brought down by either arrows or the shadow beasts. It had a ringing quality to it, and clearly it belonged to a young woman.

"I'll make a deal with all of you," she said, "Answer my riddle, and each riddle you answer correctly, you will be spared from the catapult. Each time you answer incorrectly, well, that would be quite unfortunate. What say you, Knights?"

"No!" shouted many as they fought off their enemies.

At this, the woman tsked. "What a shame," she cooed, "Is bravery not present within the Hylian army?"

Then a boulder flew through the air, striking the East Wall and knocking over ten Knights who were stationed in the exact location where the boulder hit. It was clear that Ganondorf was bringing Hyrule down, stone by stone.

* * *

"If she says another word I want you to inform me, do you hear?" shouted Link as he grasped the collar of a captain. The latter nodded his head rapidly in agreement as the Hero flung him to the side. Even in the heat of battle, Link could feel shaking from beneath his feet. The ram was pounding on the South Gate, and Morus' efforts were beginning to be in vain. Everywhere around him archers shot at the Stalfos who were bearing the ram, but most simply deflected off the bones and shields of the skeletal figures. The swords and spearmen, for their part, tried their very hardest to rid of the shadow beasts clambering over the wall. Unless something drastic was done, the South Wall would fall, exposing all of Hyrule Town to Ganondorf's rage. It was then when another boulder struck the East Wall, causing Link to cry out in frustration.

"Did I not order you to tell me what she says?" he hollered at a nearby soldier. Recovering just in time to see another shadow beast climb over the wall, Link swung his sword and flung the beast backwards into the pit of swords, spears, and more. He glanced at the ram and noticed that the Wall shook with even more ferocity than before. It was clear that due to Nayru's Basin, Ganondorf was aware of each and every strategy that Hylians thought of, and that enraged Link beyond belief. No longer seeing any options, Link ran across the battlements.

"Pull back! Defend the South Gate! Pull back! Defend the South Gate!"

"The South Gate, boys!" echoed one captain.

"Down! Down we go! Down we go!"

Leaping from stair to stair, Link ran as men tumbled around him, their blood soaking the ground and running into the streets due to the pouring rain. Some of the shadow beasts dared to follow the army and attacked whomever they set their sights on. In the distance, the East Wall was crumbling, yet there was no time for Link to fret about whoever it was that possessed Nayru's Basin. He positioned himself facing the South Gate, ordering the archers to stand in front of the swordsmen. They would be the ones to deliver the first blow.

Boom! Boom!

It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

Zelda brought down a shadow beast with her dagger, then, pressing her back against a portion of the East Wall, she looked to Midna. The Twilight Princess pushed a beast back with her staff and joined the Princess.

"Whoever it is who has Nayru's Basin is definitely in that direction," informed Zelda.

Midna looked at her curiously, "And how do you know that?"

Zelda glanced beyond the East Wall. "Sound travels, Midna, and my ears picked up on the voice. It is only a matter of seeking it and staying as calm as you possibly can be, that is all."

After shooting an arrow into another shadow beast, Zelda turned to Midna once again. "I need to get to where the voice is," she told Midna.

The Twilight Princess stared at her. "Have you gone completely out of your mind, Zelda?" she exclaimed, "You can't possibly dart all the way across the Field to where the catapults are!"

Zelda bit her lip as she thought of a solution. "Midna, can you activate your powers? I'm sure you can all you need to do is cover me as I..."

"I can only use them one more time within the next days," interrupted Midna, "I already used half of my magical powers fighting Ganondorf that first time."

Slightly discouraged, Zelda sat back towards the Wall, then her eye caught a sight below her. She grabbed Midna's shoulder and forced her to look.

"Midna! The South Gate!"

Before Midna could protest, Zelda was sprinting towards the crowd at the South Gate, and the Twilight Princess could do nothing but follow.


	25. The Fall of the South Gate

Zelda positioned herself among the archers situated in front of the South Gate. Her pulse quickened as she drew her bowstring, ready for the onslaught. As Princess of Hyrule, she was not about to cede the South Gate. While the fires that plagued the Town had finally been put to rest, a more menacing threat loomed. Steadying her bow, Zelda was almost in place when a hand pounded down on her shoulder and turned her around.

"Why?" It was Link.

The Princess brushed off his hand. "Because I'm Princess, and it is my duty to defend my people."

Link approached her until they were about a foot away from one another. "Zelda, Hyrule will not be Hyrule if their Princess is dead."

"They will choose another, then," protested Zelda.

At this, Link gripped her by both her shoulders. "Don't you understand?" he was saying in desperation, "I want you alive! Hyrule wants you alive! And here you are throwing away your life."

"Link. Stop shaking me," commanded Zelda.

"Listen to me and go back towards the Castle as fast as possible," countered Link.

"Do not touch me like that. You're always underestimating me."

"Zelda, there is a difference between underestimating someone and wanting them to be alive. Learn to differentiate between the two."

The Princess recoiled slightly from the tone in Link's voice as he delivered the last statement. However, undaunted, Zelda looked Link right in the eyes. "I'll do whatever I want for my people, so please stand aside on that matter."

Boom! Boom!

"Sir!" screamed a Knight as he stumbled towards Link, "We cannot hold the Gate any longer!"

Link nodded firmly, acknowledging the Knight's warning. "Archers!" he yelled, "Stand at the ready!"

Boom! Boom! The wood that held the Gate together was beginning to crack, and it would only be a matter of time before it would fall. Swordsmen gripped the hilts of their weapons tightly, and spearmen made sure that the metal points that topped off their arms were pointed in front of them. A number of the archers trembled as they were aware that behind those gates was the unknown. Shaking his head one more time at Zelda, Link fell back with the other swordsmen, discontent with the Princess' decision. Readying his sword, Link addressed the Knights, "Give them a beating they will remember!"

Crack!

The South Gate shattered and in they came. "Fire!" shouted the Hero and arrows whizzed at the incoming enemy, bringing down their targets. While the archers reloaded their bows, the spearmen picked off any enemy that approached, jabbing their spears into the oncoming rush of soldiers with as much might as they could manage. For a while, it looked as though the Knights were capable of staving off the offensive.

Then in came the Iron Knuckles. Swinging their giant axes, they stormed in behind their smaller allies, keen on obliterating all in their path. Upon such a sight, many of the Knights contemplated fleeing, however duty to their kingdom forced them to stay, firmly planted, to face the onslaught. It was at this moment when Link turned to the other swordsmen, realizing that the archers could not hold this new menace at bay.

"Charge!" he hollered before bounding forward towards the nearest enemy.

With a cry, Hyrule's Knights met Ganondorf's army. A loud crash signaled the beginning of Hyrule's defense as the Knights plunged into enemy lines. Link dodged the ax of an Iron Knuckle as it came down and located a few openings in the armour of his adversary. Thrusting his sword into the leg of the Iron Knuckle, Link managed to bring the creature to the ground for another Knight to finish it off. Scrambling over the Iron Knuckle's corpse, Link was faced with three Stalfos, whom he took down quickly, hacking off their arms and chopping one in half at the midriff. Immediately, another Iron Knuckle faced him, replacing his three fallen comrades and swung at Link, attempting to split the Hero from head to toe. Around him, men and monsters fell, only to be replaced with others from their ranks as one side tried to defend Hyrule, while the other tried to overtake it. Ganondorf's army was finding the attack a lot more difficult than they had originally planned it to be, although the Knights struggled to maintain their position in front of the Gate.

After taking down the second Iron Knuckle, Link found himself standing back to back with the captain Morus. "The East Wall," Link addressed him, panting, "Will it hold?"

"I'd give it another hour at this rate," replied Morus.

Link found the captain's response especially discouraging. "We won't be able to hold an attack from both fronts."

"I'm aware of that, sir. However only the North and West Walls will still be standing at this point."

Grunting, Link took out a nearby troll that had tried to hit him with a mace. The captain slashed at a nearby shadow beast and finished it off with a nicely timed stab. As soon as the men were pressed against each other's backs, Link spoke again, "Morus, I need you to do me a favour."

"Yes, sir," responded the captain as he brought down another Stalfo, "Anything you need."

Stabbing a shadow beast square in the eye, Link made the monster squeal as he drove his blade deep into its head. "I need you to find Princess Zelda, she's among the archers. Take her back to the Castle."

"That might be a little difficult, sir," replied the captain, "The King issued the exact same request around an hour and a half ago, and you have no idea as to how hard we tried to convince her to go back."

Swinging, Link answered, "Then why didn't someone grab her and drag her back to where she should be?"

"Well, when the Princess of Hyrule has an arrow pointed at you, it makes things very complicated unless you want to be killed."

Link severed the head off a Stalfo and was about to speak to Morus again when a far-off cry caught his attention. "They're moving in! They're moving in towards the East Wall!"

The Hero swore under his breath; This was something he really did not want to hear.

* * *

At the mention of the East Wall, Zelda had gripped Midna firmly by the arm and was now running with her back towards the Castle. Lightning flashed over their heads, illuminating the entire Town each time for a brief second, as bright as the sun during the day. Water ran here and there as the rain continued to pour, causing every wooden beam and every roof to become heavy, laden with water that dripped continuously. The scene was dismal, as ashes and cinders were washed into gutters, and rivers formed where roads used to be. Nevertheless, Zelda, undaunted, charged through the puddles and streams that replaced the cobbles of the Castle Town, with Midna in tow. Panting, the Princess kicked water up with each step, and at one point she flung the heavy helmet off her head as the dampness became unbearable as she sprinted through the streets of Town.

Midna, for her part, was confused, worried, even, as to what was occurring. While the Knights held the lines in front of them, it seemed strange that Zelda would be fleeing in a completely different direction. "Zelda!" she cried, "What are you doing?"

"We've got to get to the stables, Midna!" was the reply, "I'm getting a horse and we're going to cut across the Field to get to the rear of the army at the East Wall!"

Zelda's words nearly caused Midna to trip in shock. "Are you insane?" yelled Midna, "We can't just prance around and hope that Ganondorf's forces won't attack us!"

The Princess had pushed open the doors to the stables by the Castle, and forcefully thrust Midna through the entrance. Undoing her weighty chest armour, Zelda dropped the metal down onto the stable ground before grabbing a pair of reins from a hook on a wall. Midna had no choice but to follow the Princess as she found her horse at the end of the building. Throwing the reins quickly onto the head of her steed, Zelda pushed her bow and quiver of arrows into Midna's hands.

"You do know how to shoot a bow and arrow, correct?" asked the Princess as she mounted her horse.

"Of course I do!" replied Midna, slightly offended, "Who in this kingdom doesn't?"

Extending her hand for Midna to grasp, Zelda responded, "You would be quite surprised. Now hurry! We've got to get Nayru's Basin!"

Grudgingly, Midna sat behind Zelda, bow and arrows in hand. "All this for a golden pot of water," she muttered bitterly to herself.

The Twilight Princess barely held on to Zelda's shoulders in time when the Princess drove her heel into her steed. Steering him out of the stable, Zelda charted her course towards the East. She would obtain Nayru's Basin, no matter the cost.

* * *

Ganondorf's forces were pushing them back. What had began as a fairly stable retaliation was now floundering as Hyrule's Knights continued to fall. Straining to prevent any enemy soldiers from breaking their lines, the Knights fought valiantly, slashing, hacking, and stabbing whoever they could reach. Link and Morus continued to fight side by side, bringing down monsters here and there, causing blood to run through the cracks in the cobblestones that made the Castle Town. As Link felled another adversary, he turned to observe the East Wall. Due to the catapults, some areas of the wall had collapsed, leaving the Knights fighting for their lives as they manned the empty spaces that dotted the walls. Arrows were now flying in from those gaping holes, striking some of the Knights that were involved in maintaining the South Gate's defense. Observing the scene unfolding before him, Link knew that he could not afford to allow the East Wall to crumble.

"Morus!" he cried, "Send one of your soldiers to the West Wall! Surely they can afford to abandon some forces there! We need to preserve the East Wall."

The captain, for his part, took down another shadow beast, blood staining a part of his armour as an Iron Knuckle's ax had grazed his side a few moments prior. Straining against the oncoming enemy, he shouted at a nearby soldier, "You! Run to the West Wall and tell the captains there to spare some men for the East Wall! And be quick about it, boy!"

Obediently, the young man sprinted off in the direction indicated by his superior. "Now let's just hope he stays alive," added Morus as arrows rained down.

At that moment Link looked about him and realized, for the first time, that Zelda was no longer present.


	26. Zelda's Duel

It was half past one in the morning when the moon finally reappeared amidst the clouds, gently lighting the rain drops one by one, giving them a tint of silver as they fell towards the ground in droves. Besides that, there was hardly any source of light on Hyrule, as the night coated the land in a heavy layer of black that obscured vision for miles and miles. However, near the Castle Town, the moon glinted off many suits of armour that shifted here and there as Ganondorf's army clashed with that of Hyrule. From far away, one could even say that the sight was beautiful, that the armies formed an image that reminded one of a stone thrown into a river at night, the water rippling and separating the moon into a thousand little pieces. Evidently, an observer who was not aware of the struggle would not know that each of those little fractions of the moon represented, that each of those figures were either trying to bring down the kingdom of Hyrule, or defend it to their last breath.

But then, our attention shifts to a sight far, far removed from the battle, as a silhouette on horseback shot across Hyrule Field with an agenda of its own. To the naked eye, it seemed as though a giant knight was galloping to battle, yet a closer glance would determine that in fact, what looked to be a giant figure was actually the shadow of two persons, one clinging onto the other, on horseback. For those who were not familiar with their task, they could assume that perhaps the two fighters were fleeing the combat for safer havens. Of course, the two companions knew otherwise as their horse carried them through the muddy, drenched ground of Hyrule Field. A quiver of arrows sat upon the back of one as they held a bow to the side, at ready to use when needed. The warrior in the front was occupied in steering the horse towards wherever they were heading, their hands firmly on the reins of the steed and controlling the animal with dexterous touch and skill.

The rain was gradually beginning to lessen, and Zelda finally felt the wind touch the wet skin upon her face and hands as her steed trudged through the thick, sticky mud. Behind her, Midna was beginning to shiver and clutched her bow tightly in an effort to fight off the cold. It had been at least a half hour after they had left Hyrule Castle Town, and so far no member of Ganondorf's army had spotted them. This was a success that Zelda hoped to maintain as she continued towards the East, with a plan in mind to then loop around and arrive at the catapults from behind the army. It was there where they would find Nayru's Basin and whomever was in possession of it, Zelda had no doubts about the matter.

"We're a few minutes away, Midna. Keep holding on to me," said the Princess over her shoulder.

"How many minutes, exactly?" retorted Midna, shivering and gripping Zelda even tighter.

"With the loop another half hour, perhaps," answered Zelda, "You'll be fine?"

Midna rolled her eyes. "I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"

And with that they continued, their eyes fixed on the catapults in the distance.

* * *

"I want the cavalry in motion," ordered Link.

"That would mean losing some men for them to go to the stables! We can't afford that at this time!" countered Morus.

Link parried with a Stalfo, repeatedly pushing the skeletal figure backwards with strokes from his blade. The moment he found an opening, Link lifted his foot and slammed it into the Stalfo's torso, impaling his enemy upon the spear of an Iron Knuckle that had been poised to strike him. Hesitating for one second, the Iron Knuckle then tried to stab his spear into the body of the Hero, yet that one instant of doubt had allowed Link to swing around and chop off the end of the Iron Knuckle's spear. Left with only a staff of wood in its hands, the Iron Knuckle found itself unable to defend the Hero's onslaught, and down it went, the Hero's blade in his neck. As soon as this was accomplished, Link drew out Farore's Sword from the Iron Knuckle's bleeding corpse and leaped back towards the captain.

"We need to somehow draw them back, Morus. You know we can't defend both the South and East Walls simultaneously."

Morus bit his lip as he watched one of his Knights fall, an arrow buried under his arm, a result of a careless error from which the Knight had presented an opening to an enemy archer. The Knight looked to his captain, his right hand outstretched towards Morus, pleading for help with his eyes as he gasped his last breaths. Bending down, Morus looked into the Knight's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said as gently as he could, "Judging by how deep the arrow's buried, it's probably punctured one of your lungs. Sleep in peace, my friend."

A splash of blood on the back of his neck brought Morus' attention back to the battlefield as Link severed the head off a shadow beast. Crossly, the Hero met his gaze.

"Keep your mind on the battle, Morus!" exclaimed the Hero, "You can get yourself killed doing something like that!"

The captain sprung up and faced the Hero, desperation creeping into his eyes. Then with a sigh, he asked Link, "You want the cavalry, yes?"

Sternly, the Hero nodded back at him. Pursing his lips, Morus reflected upon the decision, then raised his sword in the air.

"Cavalry!" he hollered at the top of his lungs, "To the stables! To your horses!"

"Cover the cavalry!" ordered Link, "Do not let anyone touch them!"

Immediately, thirty or so men in the vicinity finished off their enemies with neat, clean strokes and bounded towards the Castle. Their fellow army men replaced them, protecting the cavalry as they made their way in between the houses that were so dangerously close to the conflict. With loud, booming cries, they rounded up more of their companions and soon, the horsemen were out of sight, sprinting down the streets of the Town just as Zelda had done a while before.

It was then when Morus turned to Link and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I go with the cavalry," he announced, "You fight alone for now."

"Go safely, Morus," replied Link, placing his own hand on the captain's shoulder.

The two men smiled at one another before they broke off, Link into a battle stance and Morus towards the Town. Suddenly, the captain halted and turned to face the Hero, watching him fight from a distance. Morus couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the Hero's bravery, and said to him, though in a whisper and from afar, "May the Goddesses be with you, Link."

Then off he ran as well, farther and farther away into the night, leaving Link to supervise both the South and East Walls.

* * *

A young Knight by the name of Sarow stood side by side with many of the veterans as they launched their arrows and let them fly at their enemies. So far, the experience of his first battle was far removed from the glory and heroism he had envisioned. Instead, all notions he had of a noble adventure were now replaced with images of horror, and a feeling as though he were being suffocated by the invisible hands of Fear. Were it not for a certain instinct he had that rooted him to the very ground he stood on, Sarow assumed that he would have left the East Wall many an hour ago in order to seek safety and shelter. Here, on the Wall, there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. This was a border Sarow was standing on, straddling the long, yet thin line that separated life and death. With every dodge of an arrow and striking of an enemy, the young Knight was almost sure that each blow would tilt him to the side of death. However, it was not the arrows nor the beasts climbing up the Wall that were the most likely to push Sarow into the dominion of death, it was the giant slabs of rock that hit the Wall again and again at certain intervals that threatened to end his life. Each explosion of rock caused the Hylian to stop breathing, and to ensure that none of the bodies falling towards the ground of the Town were, in fact, his. To his surprise, Sarow had been very fortunate not to follow in the footsteps of many of his companions, and he prayed to keep his luck.

"Anything you can boys! Bricks, straw, wood, anything goes! Plug up the hole the arrows are getting through!"

The voice was that of Sarow's commander and upon hearing it, the same mystical force that was keeping Sarow rooted in the heat of battle caused him to leap down a flight of wooden stairs and down to the ground. Looking about him, the young Knight found corpses, both of enemies and friends, lying about his feet, postured in the most gruesome and garish positions that were evidently unnatural for any living being to be portrayed in. Nerves squirming inside of him, Sarow sifted through the bodies with his bare hands until he found something that he in his rushed state deemed usable. With both hands, Sarow clasped the shield of a fallen comrade and detached it from the arm of the dead Knight. Relieved at his accomplishment, Sarow lifted his head, only to look straight into the eyes of an Iron Knuckle with a sword. Before he could think, the Iron Knuckle swung his sword at Sarow, who instinctively raised the shield and held it firm and his enemy's blade came down. As the young Knight successfully deflected the blow, he could see an opening before the Iron Knuckle could strike again and soon, Sarow found himself scampering back towards the stairs he had come from, with his adversary in pursuit. Pushing as forcefully as he could with his legs, Sarow leaped upon the first flight of stairs just as the Iron Knuckle's blade smashed the very ground he had just sprung from. In a mild form of panic, the Knight continued on in an attempt to distance himself from the pursuer. He was now stuck in a game of predator and prey as the Iron Knuckle began following him up the stairs.

A fellow soldier was the first to witness Sarow, shield in tow, and yelled out to him from the top of the Wall. "Throw it up here! Just throw it up we'll plug the whole with that!"

One last heave was all he would need. Taking both of his arms to the right, Sarow then flung the shield to the other Knight, watching the metal equipment landing in his companion's hands. Quickly considering his options, Sarow continued bounding up the stairs as he reached one hand back for his bow. Not daring to glance over his shoulder, the young Knight then took his other hand back and into his quiver of arrows. He could feel the pounding footsteps of the Iron Knuckle behind him as his opponent closed in on him. With one last breath, Sarow swung around, arrow set and pulled, hitting the stairs on his back as he released his arrow.

The time at which he did so could not have been later as the projectile embedded itself in the eye of the Iron Knuckle who was standing right about Sarow. Raising both feet, Sarow slammed them into his adversary's waist and watched as the monster crashed down on the ground below, lifeless. The Knight released a sigh as he got to his feet, and joined the other soldiers at the Wall. One of the veterans turned to him.

"You've got quite the talent, Sir Sarow," he said smiling, "Just try running a little quicker next time."

Through all the tension, Sarow smiled before turning his attention back to the Field.

* * *

It was only a matter of time, and Zelda watched as the backs of the catapults loomed up higher and higher. Her eyes immediately searched the scene for a glimpse of the Basin, wherever it was. By this point, the rain had completely stopped, which Zelda took as a blessing from the Goddesses as she examined her vicinity. The remainder of Ganondorf's army was ahead of the catapults, yet Midna already had her bow in hand, ready to strike.

"I suggest taking out whoever mans the catapults first, Zelda," mentioned Midna.

"They would be the most likely to see us, yes?"

"Correct."

"Do what you need to."

The shadow beasts at the base of the catapults were no longer too far away. There they were, their long, dark arms at the ready to launch another stone in Hyrule's direction. Midna drew her bow a bit further back and waited.

"Now?"

"No...Just a bit more..."

"How long, do you think?"

"Another ten seconds or so."

In her head, Midna counted until she reached the specified time. Then, she let go.

The arrow flew true to its cause and struck one of the shadow beasts in the head, forcing it to fall forward onto the foot of the catapult. Before the dead monster's companion could turn to face them, Midna had already skillfully planted another arrow deep in its head. However, their onslaught did not go unnoticed as the shadow beasts occupying the other four catapults spun to face them, although two barely met Zelda's gaze before Midna took them down as well. Unable to move quickly, the shadow beasts became easy targets for Midna's arrows and one by one, they fell, their bodies thumping heavily to the ground, letting loose pools of black blood. Leaving them to die, Midna halted her attack and allowed Zelda to carry them the rest of the way, triumphant at how easily those manning the catapults had fallen. Zelda, herself, felt thrilled as excitement swept through her entire body and manifested itself in each of her movements. Nayru's Basin was near, and whoever was handling it was in for a battle with the Princess.

The blast of magic was completely unexpected as the shock struck Zelda and Midna, throwing them off Zelda's horse and onto the muddy ground. Taking hold of the hilt of a dagger she had brought with her, Zelda quickly hoisted herself back onto her feet, glancing left and right to see who it was who had struck her. It didn't take long for the magician to show herself, and Zelda backed away a few steps in surprise.

"Why hello, Zelda. It's always a pleasure to see old friends again, is it not?"

"I should've guessed when the riddles started coming," answered Zelda through clenched teeth, "How are you still alive, Desde?"

The water witch flaunted herself in front of Zelda as she gradually approached the Princess. Her flowing silver hair had not been touched by the rain, and her clear blue eyes were still full of an evil, malevolent life. In the cusp of her right arm was none other than Nayru's Basin, it's crystal bowl blending with Desde's pale skin. Smiling, the Witch floated towards Zelda coolly, as though she already had something in mind with which to thwart Zelda.

"So tell me, what does the Princess of Hyrule want?" prompted Desde in the same cold voice both Zelda and Midna had heard before.

Zelda lost no moment in voicing her demand. "Nayru's Basin. I'm here for Nayru's Basin."

The Triforce mark on Zelda's hand was beginning to throb, and the Basin seemed to glow even brighter in the dark as Zelda stepped forward. She had yanked the dagger out of its sheath, and now the Princess pointed the tip at Desde, who stood there, watching. For her part, the Witch let out a sigh and addressed Zelda once more.

"Are you challenging me to a duel?" she inquired.

Zelda nodded. "The winner takes Nayru's Basin," she replied sternly.

"Very well, then. But, how exactly do you expect to fight me when your magic has not even fully returned, Princess?" taunted the Witch.

Zelda almost shrugged. "I'll find a way, I always do."

The Princess' last words formed the challenge. Knowing this, Desde placed Nayru's Basin onto the ground in front of her. Then she raised her right arm and circled it in the air. Looking about her, Zelda noticed that a wall of water had appeared all around the two of them, leaving Midna on the other side, unsure of what to do. Satisfied with what she had just formed, Desde snapped her fingers and a stream of water from the barrier broke free to rest at her side. In the most mystical transformation, the water soon formed a sword that settled itself in Desde's hand. The Witch then looked Zelda squarely in the eye.

"Are you ready, Princess?"

Zelda approached the Witch, dagger drawn. "Yes."

The two women circled each other at first, neither daring to make the first move, intent on watching their opponent. With every step, the Princess and the Witch approached each other, closer and closer, causing Zelda's heart to beat faster with each moment she put down a foot. Every move they made was unpredictable.

Suddenly, Desde sprung at the Princess, sword raised, and Zelda barely raised her dagger in time to meet the Witch's sword. With all her might, Desde pushed upon Zelda's dagger, attempting to defeat Zelda with her strength. Not daring to wait, Zelda quickly twisted her body and stepped to Desde's left, blade raised and poised to defend herself. True to her assumptions, Desde flew once again at Zelda and the two women entered a flurry of slashes, stabs, and parries as they countered each other blow by blow. The battle was truly a stalemate as one would drive the other backwards, only to be forced back into a neutral position by their adversary. Zelda felt herself begin to tire, however she focused all her energy on Desde's moving blade as it appeared sometimes above her head, and other times at her side. Once or twice Zelda found an opening, yet to her dismay the Witch was agile and skilled enough to block whatever advantage Zelda could have. The duel was taking much longer than Zelda had originally intended, and the Princess was growing more and more anxious by the second as Nayru's Basin sparkled out of the corner of her eye. Defending a blow from Desde, Zelda turned her head to gaze at the Basin, an error that would prove to be costly.

Seizing her chance, Desde stabbed at Zelda, forcing the Princess to leap backwards unbalanced, taken by surprise. Quickly, Desde let loose a series of swift swings which Zelda struggled to dodge. Left and right, Zelda was driven back step by step as she struggled to regain her balance and to stop the uneven swaying of her body. Once the Princess seemed poised to fall, Desde leaped into the air, sword above her head, and came down. The force of the blow pushed Zelda, who had raised her dagger in time, down to the ground, her back planted on the muddy soil. Gritting her teeth, the Princess could not help but notice Nayru's Basin right beside her head as she strained to fight against Desde's weight. The Witch, for her part, now had a smile upon her face that made Zelda uneasy, as Desde felt as though she was so close to quashing the Princess, avenging their first encounter.

"It seems you are losing, Princess. Perhaps if you surrender I may just let you live," said Desde.

"No!" groaned Zelda as Desde's sword came closer and closer to her neck.

"As you wish."

With one last surge, Desde poured all her magic into the sword she held at Zelda's throat, turning the blade blue with her power. Sparks flew from Desde's weapon and Zelda was now yelling out as her muscles ached with pain. An electric sensation was shooting down the Princess' arms from Desde's magic, causing her to writhe in agony as the sword came nearer by the second. From the distance, Midna watched in horror as the Princess of Hyrule fought a losing battle. Zelda had almost no energy left within her, and she now turned her face away from Desde and looked towards the night sky. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of her kingdom, her father, and the Hero. Moment by moment, she risked never seeing them again.

"Nayru," she pleaded, "I need your help more than ever."

Suddenly, a flash of light eminated from the Triforce mark on Zelda's hand, and the light took over Zelda's arm before it shot down her body. Desde had now lessened her hold on her own sword as she stood there, staring at Zelda in wonder. A few feet away, Zelda could see the water within Nayru's Basin begin to boil, and the crystal was now beginning to transform into a light shade of blue.

The next series of events happened so quickly Zelda could not make sense of them. Desde screeched in agony as a beam of light from Zelda's dagger pierced her body, throwing her back and cutting her into little tiny pieces of silver that floated higher and higher into the air. Zelda's arm went limp as the water in the Basin boiled furiously while from afar, Midna gazed in confusion and worry even as the wall of water tumbled down to the ground with a loud splash. The Princess, acting on some instinct she never knew she had, threw her hand upon her lips, the Triforce mark meeting them, and closed her eyes. A second explosion of white light filled her sight and soon, everything went black.


	27. Awakening

The giant blast of light threw Link onto the ground as the Hero raised an arm over his eyes to cover them from the brightness. It didn't take long for the light to subside, however all those on the battlefield were now on the ground in silence, struck by the strangeness of what just occurred. Many of the Knights and monsters slowly raised themselves back onto their feet, although combat was not the primary issue on their minds. Hoisting himself up, Link allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness before glancing about. The same sense of confusion was prevalent on the East and West Walls as the Knights looked at one another, hoping that their nearest companions possibly held an answer as to the source of the light. It wasn't until an arrow flew and struck a Knight in the shoulder that soldiers from both sides were reminded of the conflict taking place, causing them to abandon their stupor and resume their deadly attacks. In the space of a few seconds, it seemed as though every Hylian and monster had thrust any memory they had of the blast back into the deep recesses of their mind.

Yet Link was not satisfied. Acting on a whim, the Hero immediately sprinted over to the East Wall and mounted the stairs, two by two. When he was near the top, Link gripped the arm of a nearby Knight who was in the middle of loading an arrow onto his bow.

"Did you see the light?" Link forcefully asked the Knight.

Slightly taken aback by the Hero's ferocious questioning, the Knight quickly responded, "Which one?"

Upon hearing his answer, Link could not withhold a look of surprise. "There were more than one?"

"Yes, sir! There were two actually. What we just saw was the second!"

In his anxiety, Link tightened his hold on the Knight and leaned in until their faces were only a foot apart. "Where was the first?" he inquired urgently.

"Over the Wall, sir!" replied the Knight, "There was a beam that was about three miles from here that shot all the way up to the sky. Don't know what caused it, but it happened only a half minute before the blast you just saw."

Link released his hand from the Knight's arm and looked over the East Wall. A certain sense within told him that somehow, the light related to Zelda, prompting Link to conclude that he must find a way to arrive at the very spot indicated by the Knight. Meeting the Knight's gaze for the last time, Link nodded in gratitude before glancing to his left, where he saw Morus and his cavalry approach. Two by two, Link ran down the stairs and immediately dismembered a Stalfo to his right. Spinning around to stab a shadow beat right in his jaw, Link quickly withdrew his sword and leaped into Morus' path. The captain had Epona with him in tow, his hands gripping her reins tightly as he halted his own steed to stand before Link.

"Thought you might need her!" declared Morus, smiling at Link.

The Hero returned the captain's show of comradeship and took Epona's reins, mounting her in the process. Sword in front, Link faced the monsters in front of him and glanced at Morus.

"For Hyrule!" cried Morus.

"For the King and Princess!" added Link.

The rest of the cavalry let out a roar as they spurred their horses on towards the South Gate, mowing down whichever of Ganondorf's soldiers they saw. Encouraged by the sudden offensive, the Knights on foot let out a great cheer and followed the cavalry as they stormed the Gate, slashing and slaughtering Ganondorf's forces with Link and the brave captain in the lead. Unaccustomed to such a form of resistance by the Hylians, many of the monsters began to retreat away from the Gate in an effort to avoid the onslaught of the Hyrulian cavalry. As he slammed his sword hard into any enemy soldier that caught his eye, Link proudly noted that the archers, aware of the threat the cavalry faced from arrows, were bringing down whichever Stalfo or monster they could see holding a bow. Behind him, the monsters trapped behind the South Wall were in a position where no aid could reach them, and one by one they fell down onto the cobblestones of the Castle Town. But despite the mild form of victory by the Hylian army, Link could not help but focus his sights to the far East, where he presumed Zelda and Midna had run off to. Something was brewing in the distance, and Link could sense it.

With one final look at the field, Link diverted his horse to the East and ran along the walls of the Town. Slashing his enemies, Link galloped along the stone barrier around the Castle Town until he was at the end of the East Wall, and it was there where he drove Epona towards the East, far into the distance where his friends were. Morus would be able to take care of the situation, Link had no doubts about that as Epona carried him over Hyrule Field. In front of him, dawn was beginning to break, as a thread of light outlined Death Mountain in the distance as the sky gradually transformed into a light shade of blue.

* * *

Midna frantically shook Zelda's limp body and slapped the Princess' cheeks with her bare hands. Choking on the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes, the Twilight Princess thrust two of her fingers into the place where Zelda's head met her neck. There was no beating, and Zelda was not breathing. The Princess' skin was now completely cold, and the colour had rushed out of her cheeks, alarming Midna who was cradling her body.

"Zelda!" Midna was screaming, "Zelda!"

Nayru's Basin had disappeared, along with her friend. Midna had not comprehended any of the events that led to this and now the Twili sat there, her friend in her arms as the tears rolled down her face.

"Zelda!" she cried, shaking the body before letting Zelda's head roll onto her lap.

The sound of hoofbeats against the ground caused Midna's head to turn. Lips trembling, she squinted her eyes in an effort to determine who the warrior approaching them was. Her pupils widened as she saw who it was, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Link!"

Upon seeing Midna, Link had spurred Epona to gallop even faster towards the Twilight Princess. It took a few moments before the sight of Zelda's body hit Link's senses, and his mouth had widened in disbelief as he saw his Princess cradled in Midna's lap. The grip on his reins tightened as Link found himself driven into a deep panic, and soon it was hard for him to breathe as the image sapped the air out of his lungs. Bent double over Epona, the road to where Midna and Zelda lay took what seemed to be an eternity. The moment Link arrived, he lost no time in leaping off of Epona and wrenched Zelda from Midna's hands. Midna had swaddled Zelda in the elaborate black cape she always wore upon her shoulders, and a few of her tears still remained on Zelda's remarkable, yet lifeless face.

"She needs air!"

Prodding open Zelda's mouth, Link placed his lips upon the Princess' and blew, hoping to pump air into her lungs. Before Midna could say otherwise, he did so again, then lifted himself to gaze at Zelda for any signs of life. Seeing none, he was about to try again when Midna caught his attention.

"She's gone, Link."

Link doubled over Zelda's body, tears pouring out of his eyes as he sobbed, wondering if Farore was really on his side.

* * *

"Awaken, Zelda."

Zelda's eyes snapped open to face an alternate world she had never seen before. Light surrounded her in all directions, coating her body with an aura of gold that danced all around her hair and her garments. Lowering her head, Zelda became conscious of the fact that she was standing in a sort of lake, with the water lapping at her ankles as her feet rippled the surface. The Princess gracefully bent and gently placed a pale, beautiful hand into the water, feeling the lake's coolness, and the pleasure the water brought her. She stood up, her eyes still locked onto her hand as she watched the liquid flow off her hands, the drops almost seeming to dance as they glittered whilst tumbling towards their source. A light smile crept across Zelda's lips before a different series of ripples in the lake forced her to lift her head.

In front of her stood a dignified woman of a tall stature, decked in a white gown that clung to her figure and flowed to the side, as though caught by a gentle breeze. A body of golden hair cascaded about her waist, framing a handsome face that carried a sense of pride and nobility, with a firm jaw topped with a pair of thin lips. The woman's eyes were of a blue to match the shade of the lake and seemed to outdo her other features due to their size, in comparison with her small, fine nose that evoked a heightened degree of excellence, and sophistication. With her long legs, she gradually approached Zelda, and in her hands she held the Basin, which now shone as brightly as the evening stars in Hyrule with light clinging on to every bit of its surface.

The woman did not immediately speak to Zelda. Instead, she stooped towards the surface of the lake and carefully placed the Basin upon it. As she straightened her spine, the mystical personage regraded Zelda with warmth and welcome, her eyes glazing over every feature of the Princess. Zelda found the silence that followed to be a little unsettling, however the presence of the woman left her in a position where she was absolutely speechless. All the Princess could do was examine this newcomer, and take in the sight of the blue Triforce symbol that displayed itself upon her chest. Unable to speak, Zelda listened as the woman spoke her first words in a deep, soothing voice that echoed around the surroundings, and seemingly interfered with the lights around them.

"You have greatly risked your life, Princess Zelda. For that, I am proud. You have truly proven yourself to be the rightful holder of the Triforce of Wisdom."

"Nayru," was all Zelda could say as she bowed in honour of the Goddess.

Nayru, in turn, raised her hand. "Please, stand up, Princess. You have no need to bow in my presence."

Obeying the Goddess, Zelda met Nayru's eyes. A certain sense of urgency hit her as she struggled to control the amount of questions she had floating about in her mind, questions she desperately wanted to ask the Goddess. Nayru seemed to have sensed this, as the Goddess' lips broke into a smile, and she nodded, informing Zelda of the privilege she may have.

Zelda lost no time. "Nayru, why weren't Link and I ever affected by the power of the Basin?"

Hearing this, the Goddess motioned to Zelda's right hand. The Princess lifted it and observed as the Triforce symbol upon her hand glowed, much like Link's when he encountered Farore. "Whomever is in possession of the Triforce cannot be affected by the spells of the Basin. Remember, the Triforce is the most powerful item of magic ever created."

At that instant Zelda remembered the battle that was taking place at the very moment, and she looked at Nayru earnestly.

"I'm sorry, Nayru, but my kingdom is in danger. I'm afraid I must leave. But, oh...There's so many questions I want to ask you, so many things I want to know."

The Goddess smiled at Zelda, her kind eyes observing the Princess as she bent down once more to grab the Basin. "Yes, Zelda. Please, take this with you. You will need it."

"It will help me defeat Ganondorf, yes?"

At this the Goddess hesitated, then responded, choosing her words carefully, "Perhaps not as soon as you would like to."

Gently, Zelda accepted the Basin from Nayru's hands, feeling the weight of the crystal sink into her own skin. The Basin felt cool, and the water lapped back and forth inside, reflecting Zelda's image. Before Nayru could think of returning the Princess back to the battle grounds, Zelda quickly glanced upwards at the Goddess.

"Nayru, I ask this of you: Alter the spell of the Basin so that I cannot read the minds of whomever I wish. I only want to know their location should I seek them."

Nayru raised her eyebrows in an expression of surprise. "But Princess, you could choose not to access that power should you not want it."

Zelda shook her head and sincerely responded, "The temptation will always be there, I can't risk it. It's never an ethical thing to be able to read the thoughts of others and I wish to stay as far away from this power as I can."

Gazing upwards, Nayru considered this request before she dropped her head to face Zelda one more time. "Very well, then, Zelda. The Basin is now yours."

Before Zelda could part her lips to say farewell, a flash of light engulfed her, returning her to the kingdom of Hyrule.

* * *

"You loved her, didn't you?"

Midna's words alerted Link once again to her presence as the Hero locked his blue eyes onto the Twilight Princess. Her face was stained with the tears she shed, however she was no longer sobbing. Instead, she had chosen the opportunity to ask Link what had been on her mind for quite a while.

"Pardon?" was all Link could say.

"I said you loved her, didn't you?"

Link brought Zelda's to his chest, as though he were protecting her from some outside harm. For the first time in the past few days, the Princess looked peaceful and serene, as if she had not a care in the world. Her damp hair flowed down onto Link's lap as he knelt there, holding her. A few stains on her neck marked where Link's tears for her had dropped when he realized the life had gone out of her. Now, when it was all too late, Link finally cradled her in his arms. And now, Midna was asking him a question, and he was unsure of how he should answer it.

"I thought so," confirmed Midna as she wrapped her arms about herself to keep warm, "She was the only one who didn't know."

As a silence blanketed the two friends, Midna debated whether or not to tell Link that the Princess had loved him so. In the end, she decided that such a fact was best kept secret, so as to not aggravate Link any further. The Twilight Princess watched as Link planted a light kiss on the Zelda's cheek and gazed at her, the grief showing in his eyes. Link then turned to face Midna, and after a long silence, he managed to muster up the courage to ask the question that had hung over him the entire journey.

"Do you figure she loved me as well?"

But Midna was no longer facing Link. Instead, her head was turned to a location not too far off and her eyes were widened in awe. Following her line of sight, Link watched in wonder as countless drops of water gathered into one area. Dancing and weaving the droplets stretched and built upon each other, intertwining with one another to create a mass. They caught the morning sun's rays as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky, and transformed these beams of light into many colours, a rainbow that made its way around and around each drop. Slowly, one by one, each drip of water began to crystallize until Nayru's Basin appeared in their place, completely intact. Midna steadied herself and stood, putting one foot in front of the other, progressing towards the Basin. Soon, she was planted in front of Nayru's Basin, it's clear and untouched water reflecting her skin, her eyes, and her entire face. Bending over, Midna sought to carry the Basin back towards Link when suddenly, all the water within the Basin began to rise upwards in a spiral until the Basin itself was empty. As the water eventually gathered into a ball at the top of the Basin, Midna backed away, unsure of what would occur. She did not have to wait for long, as the mass of water immediately began to separate, and as one, long and shining stream, it began to drift in Link's direction, unabated by the wind.

The Hero fixed his gaze upon the river in mid-air as it floated towards him, his brow furrowed, anticipating what it would do. It wasn't long before the water began to decline and travel on a slant, and it was then when Link knew that it was targeting Zelda. Nayru clearly had some sort of intention for the Princess, and Link did not dare defy her in this respect. So he held out Zelda's body, and watched as the liquid began to wrap around her, coating her in a sparkling, transparent blanket before it began to tighten about the Princess. To Link's surprise, Zelda began to glow, an ethereal light beaming from her pale skin that stretched from head to foot, gleaming from behind the aqueous curtain that surrounded her. Then, almost as suddenly as it had appeared, the water began to dissipate, leaving no trace as each drop shrunk until Zelda was completely uncovered. The glow began to subside as well, leaving Zelda just as Link had found her when he arrived at her side. Frantically, Link and Midna checked for any signs of change, yet they could find none.

"What happened?" wondered Midna out loud.

"Well, whatever it was, it didn't help at all," said Link angrily.

"I have a feeling something happened to Zelda, and perhaps, just perhaps..."

"It doesn't matter. She's dead, can't you see? We can't bring her back."

"Link, please," ventured Midna, trying to calm him.

Cautiously, Link lifted Zelda's body and got to his feet, making his way towards Epona. Upon seeing this, Midna grew alarmed. "What do you think you're doing?" she scolded him.

"I'm bringing her back to the Town where she initially should've been this whole time!" snapped Link, furious that the Goddesses had not brought Zelda back.

"Listen! Something happened and I'm sure if we just wait..."

"We cannot wait anymore, Midna!" retorted Link, "Hyrule is falling, and soon your kingdom will be completely obliterated as well, more than it is already. Returning is the only option at this point and I hope you recognize that."

Midna stomped towards Link and planted herself in his path. "Yes we can! Don't you see? Nayru's Basin has been returned, it's an omen, Link, don't you trust in the Goddesses?"

Link motioned to Zelda, still in his arms. "Do you assume I still believe in the Goddesses?"

Midna sighed and gently lay a hand on Link's cheek, touching his slightly dry skin with her fingers. "Do you believe in Zelda, then?" she asked him gently.

The Hero gazed at Midna, unable to speak, unable to answer. At that instant it struck him that throughout the entire ordeal, he had underestimated Zelda repeatedly, assuming that whatever he did was in her favour and for her own safety. Almost never had he consulted the Princess as to what she thought was best. And the thought shamed him, frustrated him, even. Sensing his arms going weak from the armour on Zelda's frame, Link chased the thought away from his mind when all of the sudden, a groan caught his attention and he immediately dropped his eyes.

Zelda was stirring.

Link watched in wonder and disbelief as the Princess' eyelids twitched, and a hand floated to her neck, the shock he felt almost caused him to drop her to the ground. Under Link's eyes, Zelda let out a cough from deep within her lungs, and opened her eyes. The Princess squinted in an effort to grow accustomed to the light, though it did not take long for her eyes to seek out Link's silhouette. As soon as he was in her line of sight, Zelda let out a quiet laugh before reaching out a hand to him.

"Good morning to you, Hero," she said with a smile on her face.

"Zelda..." uttered Link and Midna, uncertain of whether they should cry, or whether they should hold the Princess tightly in their arms.

"You, Midna, and I have much work to do about here," Zelda continued, the smile on her lips widening as she gradually grew less dazed, "Grab Nayru's Basin for me, please. We need to seek out Ganondorf."

Without considering, Midna lost no time in retrieving the Basin as Link met Zelda's gaze. "You recover quite quickly, Princess. Although somehow, I'm not very surprised."

Zelda allowed a chuckle to escape her lips before proceeding, "I was hoping you would finally learn to stop treating me as a little girl."

For the first time in a while, Link allowed a laugh to escape from his lungs, and locked onto Zelda with his stare. However, the beauty he felt as he welcomed Zelda to the world was soon quashed when Midna's voice cut through to the Hero and his Princess. "You two! The Princess wanted to go, so let's set out!"

Sitting Zelda upright on his horse, Link situated himself behind the Princess, his hands holding tightly to the reins. "Are you ready, Zelda?"

"Am I ever," replied Zelda, her senses completely alert and functioning.


	28. A New Revival

"I'm here to see Ganondorf!" announced the Iron Knuckle to the Stalfo guards in front of the tent.

Without losing a moment, one of the Stalfos immediately swiped away the burgundy, weighty fabric that covered Ganondorf from view and entered. The Iron Knuckle shifted from foot to foot, his head turned to witness the battle a few miles away as he waited for a response from the Gerudo. It wasn't long before the Stalfo reappeared from behind Ganondorf's barrier from the world, lifting the flap for the Iron Knuckle to enter.

Ganondorf sat upon the floor of his tent, eyes closed in meditation, legs crossed, and breathing slowly. Within the last few hours, a cloud of calm hung over the Gerudo leader, as though all the death and destruction outside did not so much as touch him. His brow was furrowed causing a crease to appear between his eyes. No doubt the leader was plotting, as his calculating nature often led him to do so, although the Iron Knuckle debated the importance of whatever plans Ganondorf was engaged in concocting as the leader had, indeed, agreed to meet with him. Daring not to waste the leader's time, the Iron Knuckle knelt down, ensuring that his head was no higher than Ganondorf's, and delivered his report.

"We remain at a stalemate, your Highness. The Hylians dispatched their cavalry only a short while ago, however neither side seems to be making progress. What do you wish?"

Ganondorf's booming voice startled the Iron Knuckle as he responded, "You say that neither side has an advantage over the other, am I correct?"

"Yes, your Highness."

The leader's next response surprised the Iron Knuckle greatly. "Take no action. Everything is exactly as I want it to be. All that is left is to wait patiently."

"What is this about waiting patiently?" inquired the Iron Knuckle, confuzzled and quite disillusioned as to what Ganondorf had in mind.

"There is a part of my essential goal that none of you are aware of, though I assure you that it will guarantee us Hyrule in the long term, and possibly even more."

In an effort to hopefully influence his leader to take action, the Iron Knuckle continued, "Desde has been defeated, your Highness. And the catapults no longer work."

"Ah," exclaimed Ganondorf, a smile flitting over his harsh, acute features, "Then this will all happen sooner than I intended it to. It really is quite delightful."

Not knowing how to react to the leader's satisfied disposition, the Iron Knuckle promptly stood up, dismissing himself from Ganondorf's presence. "Right, sir. I will let the troops know to continue with what has been planned."

* * *

Contrary to what Link had expected, they did not immediately set off to seek out Ganondorf for a final battle. Rather, the three companions found themselves in a position where they were planning how exactly they would approach Ganondorf. The process was long and confusing, and Link thought the two women much too cautious in their approach, whereas he preferred a more direct alternative that would finish the job quickly.

"First of all, the scouts in the army have already determined that Ganondorf is settled at approximately two miles behind the farthest ranks of his army. All we need to do is, essentially, loop around the troops situated at the East and South Wall and head due South until we find him. It would be much safer that way," reasoned Midna, fiddling with the cape she had thrown back around her shoulders.

"Midna, you really don't take too much time in considering how the three of us are very skilled warriors, have the protection of the Goddesses, therefore we should be able to just cut from here to Ganondorf without having to adhere to this loop you're suggesting. I'm not saying that your idea is wrong, because it really could work. But how long is the Castle Town really able to stand?" retorted Link, leaning against Epona.

During this discussion, Zelda gazed at the water in Nayru's Basin, flashing through images of all her people. She saw what had happened to the Gerudos, as they were still enchanted by the deep sleep Ganondorf placed upon them. The Zoras were completely immobilized, as the ice had touched and overcome each being of water in their vicinity, transforming their domain into a subzero nightmare of a winter land. Death Mountain was none too encouraging either, although Zelda could not properly assess what had become of the Gorons as the smoke clouded the Basin's vision, leaving nothing to be said of the Gorons except for a thick layer of black and gray. Perhaps the only situation that left Zelda with nothing to fear was that of the Kokiri, who had, somehow, managed to save themselves from the great fire and were now rebuilding their lairs, bit by bit.

"Then let's assume that we decided upon your solution, Link. The possibilities of death are high, and with us dead, we can't exactly save Hyrule, can we?"

"Well with your solution, Hyrule may be gone by the time we face Ganondorf!"

Midna was growing more and more hostile by the second, and her violet eyes now flashed thunder as she spoke to Link. "Don't you realize that the only way we'd be able to be sure that we'll reach Ganondorf is with reinforcements backing your Hylian army? We can't have reinforcements at the moment, Link! The entire kingdom besides the Town is paralyzed for battle!"

"Oh, will you both just stop with your pointless arguments?" cried Zelda suddenly. Both the Hero and Midna swung around to face her. Zelda had dismounted from Link's horse, firmly holding Nayru's Basin in her arms. Her usually peaceful face now bore an expression of irritation, and her eyes had narrowed as she glared at her comrades. Almost as quickly as she had turned on Link and Midna, Zelda then faced in the other direction and gazed into the Basin. Lifting her hand, the Princess then carefully dipped her fingers into the Basin, frowning all the while. Behind her, Link and Midna began to approach, curious as to what action Zelda would commit next. They peeked over her shoulder, however all Link and Midna managed to catch a glimpse of was only the transparent quality of the water in Nayru's Basin, nothing more. All they could do at this point was rest their eyes on Zelda, as the Princess gradually closed her eyes once more, and began uttering a chant in ancient Hylian.

Midna nudged Link with her arm and, quietly so as not to disturb the Princess, whispered in Link's ear, "What is she saying? Can you understand her?"

Link shook his head at Midna and cupped his ear, indicating that he couldn't hear Zelda well enough to decipher what spell she was casting, if any at all. The Princess was now rotating her hand clockwise, rippling the surface of Nayru's Basin as the waves gently touched the crystal sides of the Weapon. Then gently, bit by bit, the water began to glow, its clearness giving way to a milky white to match the clouds in a summer sky. Eventually, the Princess took her hand out of the liquid, suspending her fingers over the mouth of the Basin, allowing the water to cling on to her pale skin before sinking back into the opening. As the Princess brought the Basin close to her chest, Link could not help but take note of the tear that was slowly making its way down Zelda's cheek, leaving a wet trail as the drop crept along the Princess' skin, turning each area it touched into a darker colour. The Hero followed the tear until it clung on to Zelda's chin, as though deciding whether or not to fall before gravity's force pulled the drop down into the Basin. It was as though a chemical reaction of some kind had occurred, and soon the milk white surface of the water shone steadily and steadfastly before quickly fading into its original state. Only then did Zelda open her eyes, serenity returning to her flushed cheeks as she faced her friends.

"Midna, we are able to follow your solution if you wish. Link, we really don't need to worry about not enough soldiers defending Hyrule at the moment," she told them, approaching Epona.

Link and Midna turned towards each other, both pondering as to what exactly Zelda had in mind as they observed the Princess mounting the Hero's horse. However, Midna rapidly punched Link in the shoulder before she leaped upon Zelda's steed, shooting him a grin.

"I told you so, yet you wouldn't listen," bragged the Twilight Princess, causing Zelda to let out a cheerful laugh.

Indignantly, Link puffed out his chest and strode towards Epona, grabbing at the reins. Climbing onto her back, Link turned to Midna one last time before digging his heels into Epona. "Unfortunately, I can't quite remember the last time you made a rightful decision, Midna."

It wasn't long before Midna was shouting at Link as the Hero made off with Zelda. "Perhaps you should dust off your memory, Hero, or perhaps you are getting a bit too old?"

* * *

At the end of every winter comes another spring, time after time, year after year, the pattern never changes. With each burst of sapling trees, the scent of new beginnings take over the entire land. The harsher the winter, the more every man, animal, and plant awaits the return of the spring winds, and the warmth and sense of shelter they carry with them. It is these sentiments that characterize not only spring, but also the budding presence of hope. And unbeknown to all except Zelda, the Princess had effectively planted the seeds of such a feeling in every corner of Hyrule with that mystical spell she had cast when she held Nayru's Basin.

Despite the summer morning, spring reached Zora's Domain for the second time in the year, albeit this second occurrence proved to be more symbolic and hypothetical in nature. An earsplitting crack broke the silence surrounding the Domain, as a deep gorge formed in the ice, first beginning as a simple chip in the ice, then ending as a deep drop that sliced through the water's hardened surface. At that instant, if one closed off all other senses besides their hearing, the sound of water splaying upon the ground would dominate their ears, as the icicles hanging off the branches of the many trees in the area shrank and let their bodies melt as the sun shone upon them. The ice sculptures within and without the water were no more, as the Zoras' hard shells gradually released their hold upon the entire clan, exposing their ears to the incessant gurgle of clean water as it invaded each and every crease in the ice.

High up on a nearby cliff, Ruto flexed her fingers, opposing the force the receding ice that still clung to her body exerted upon her. The mixture of warm air and frozen water caused her to shiver as the Zora Queen shed off the layer of cold that had previously surrounded her. With one last gasp, Ruto contracted her body and the last of the ice tumbled heavily off her scales. Exposed to the sun, Ruto inhaled deeply, enjoying every bit of the air that filled her lungs to their full capacity, opening her eyes to witness the outside world in a series of transformations. Below her, many of the Zora were now emerging from their previous prisons and looking about, their eyes blinking rapidly as each attempted to create a logical explanation for the past few hours. Satisfied that the Zora were now mobile, Ruto turned to face one of the Zora captains, who was in the act of adjusting to his now rapidly beating heart and, sternly, addressed him while fixating her gaze upon Hyrule Castle Town.

"A battle is being fought, captain. Mobilize your troops, for Hyrule cannot fall to Ganondorf."

"Yes, my Queen!" bellowed the captain with determination and still shivering, however a newfound fire had sprung to his eyes, combined with the anticipation and excitement of a battle.

* * *

Far into the Lost Woods, Zelda's magic crept between the majestic oaks and firs, or what remained of them, anyhow. A gentle breeze darted in and out among the charred bodies of what had initially been the giants of the forest, spontaneously cupping the ashes and cinders that had settled themselves upon the ground, acting as reminders of the most devastating fire in centuries. Wildlife no longer roamed without care, as the incineration of habitats drove birds high into the sky in a bid to seek shelter elsewhere, and other animals had simply abandoned their homes to escape the impending blaze. Following the wind and the handfuls of ash it lifted into the air, one would eventually have found that the breeze led them directly to an untouched enclave in the Woods composed of wooden huts, the entrances into which were marked by long ladders extending upwards. However, at that point in time it was useless to peer into the individual huts in order to meet the inhabitants. Rather, the Kokiri that had built and managed these abodes were gathered in a clearing at the center of their village, forming a gathering. In their midst was a girl by the name of Saria, whose green hair distinguished her from the rest of the children. On either side of her were two boys, one by the name of Mido who was caught in the middle of a heated argument with another boy around his size. The Sage of the Forest had planted herself in between the two in a bid to mediate their attack upon each other.

"Mido! You are going against everything the Great Deku Tree used to preach, and you call yourself the leader of the Kokiri?" criticized the unnamed Kokiri boy, pointing a finger at the slightly chubby frame of Mido.

"Well, there's a first for everything, isn't there? And the Great Deku Tree isn't here to protect us anymore, so we should protect ourselves!"

"So we should go and fight? This is a battle for everyone else in Hyrule, and we've never fought before so how do you expect us to all of the sudden become a little clan of fighting Kokiri?"

Mido took a step towards the youth, his face becoming as red as the hair upon his head, hidden underneath his green cap. "And this is the second time in recent years Ganondorf has tried to take over Hyrule, and we need to play our part in stopping him from ever coming back again!"

"Now, now," interrupted Saria gently, "Can we please have a formal, civilized discussion about this instead of yelling back and forth? I say we put this matter to a vote."

The second Kokiri boy faced Saria and made his plea, "Saria, we can't put it to a vote because Mido's solution really isn't realistic. Just because the rest of Hyrule is in turmoil doesn't mean we should just abandon everything we've ever believed in to participate in a certain cause."

"A certain noble cause," emphasized Mido, holding his head high.

"You power-hungry little twit," growled the boy.

Just when the situation looked as though it would deteriorate, a young Kokiri girl ran into the clearing, her blond hair streaming behind her and panting as she yelled to Saria. "Saria! Come quick! You must see this!"

With one last warning glance at the two boys, Saria broke into a sprint and followed the young girl as she ran into the Woods. Dodging and weaving in between trees, the green scenery of the Woods soon gave way to the incinerated part of it, and Saria felt a great sadness deep within her as she witnessed for herself what Ganondorf had caused. The ash stifled the air, rendering it thick with a sort of smog in which Saria found it hard to breathe, let alone run as the girl led her farther and farther away from the village. Just as she thought that she would collapse from fatigue, Saria halted as her friend pointed to a patch of land in the distance. "Look!" she beckoned Saria.

The Sage let out a gasp of wonder as she gazed out ahead of her and realized that something was working in their favour. Saplings of trees and the stems of flowers were breaking free of the cindered ground, soaking in the sun's energy with their leaves. Never before had Saria expected the Woods to recover so quickly from a devastating event, yet here it was happening before her very eyes. However, despite the beauty of the Woods' resurgence, a particular sapling in the center of it all caught Saria's eyes and seemed to call for her, urging the Sage to visit it as the tree made its entrance into the world. Obeying her instincts, Saria approached the tree as it grew, higher and higher, its branches lengthening, its trunk twisting. It wasn't long before leaves shot out of the tree's branches and hung low, some parts almost grazing the ground of the Woods. At that instant, Saria recognized the tree as a willow, a specimen that had never before made its way into the Woods. The sage marveled at the royal quality of the willow and watched admiringly as its trunk began to transform into a shade of white, and its leaves reflected the colours of emeralds. Undaunted, Saria continued to approach the tree before laying a hand against its bark. The Kokiri lifted her head to gaze at the sun, hiding from her in between the leaves of the willow, before gazing again at the trunk of the tree, which seemed to be speaking to her in a language only they could understand.

"Zelda," Saria muttered, "It's an omen from Zelda."

* * *

Not too far from the Lost Woods, two horses sped by, keeping a distance from a battle that had been raging for an entire evening and now went straight into the morning. Link and Zelda raced Epona out in front, while Midna manned Zelda's steed, keeping her friends in sight. Neither the Hero nor the Twilight Princess were aware of the magic Zelda had installed upon their allies, yet the Princess reassured them that soon, all would be well. In the meantime, Ganondorf awaited, and in turn the entire fate of Hyrule, waiting to be sealed.


	29. The River

It has always been said that a river runs in one direction, and that it is impossible for one to run in two directions at once. Yet there are always those who refuse to commit themselves to what the masses say, and in their minds they believe that anything is possible. Immediately, they become the handful of citizens in society who spend their time observing, and analyzing their surroundings, trying to find the answers to Nature's most unsolvable questions instead of immersing themselves in the almost pointless and incessant patterns society creates. Few actually come into contact with such a river, however if they were to embark on a search, they would find that one existed in Hyrule. The Zora's River led into the Castle Town, or so we are led to think. In fact, if one took the time to place themselves at the midpoint of the beginning of the River and the Castle Town, they would find that the currents flowing from Zora's Domain were met with a countering current that originated from the Castle Town. Why this is so, no one holds the answer, and even those who passed by its banks could never even formulate a logical hypothesis, no matter how long they spent in thought. After centuries, Hyrulians who managed to observe the phenomenon decided that the only explanation at that point would be that Zora's River was controlled by magic, though they could not, for the life of them, pinpoint the source of such magic, if the River was, in fact, steered by that.

Our story turns, at this point, towards this specific spot we have been discussing and, in essence, dissecting. Under the morning light, a blue form steadily broke the surface of the river water, and a pair of eyes flicked left and right, gaging their surroundings, albeit discreetly, as ravaging armies were not far away. Almost as quickly as it had appeared, whatever it was soon disappeared, dunking its head under and into the aqueous body that filled the riverbed. Within moments, whoever observed the midpoint of Zora's River would have found that, for once, the current reversed and for the first time since anyone could remember, the river flowed one way towards the Castle Town. Some might have been alarmed at the sight, claiming that such an event preceded the gradual integration of individuals into the realm of the masses, an erasure of the minority as the latter is defeated, signaling the beginnings of one opinion, and only one voice with none others to counter it, none to face it in the opposite direction. However, some would argue that in fact, there were times when such an action needed to be done, that there were times when the minority would need to conform for a common cause and one day, would become itself again. Many more would doubt that the latter situation would happen.

But how would they be able to know? After all, the majority always assumed that a river never ran in opposite directions, yet they were wrong. They can doubt the existence of the figure that, at first, emerged out of the water, however we've learned that anything is possible. The minority can have a voice, the war can be won. After all, there is a place in Hyrule where a river flows both ways. And if it is possible for a river to do such a thing, what, exactly, do we call the impossible?

* * *

Bent double, breath short, the King wearily sat in his chair, head close to his knees. No news of his daughter had reached him, and with each passing moment His Majesty expected a messenger to bang upon his door, hand in a fist, panting, arriving to inform him of the Princess' death. For hours now, the battle had raged outside, unrelenting, and full of screams of horror and agony. Yet it no longer mattered to the King whether or not his loyal Hylian subjects would lose the battle, the sole knowledge His Majesty sought pertained to his daughter's life.

Eyes leadened with gray, wrinkling bags of fatigue, the King wrapped his red cloak tightly around his shoulders and gazed at the scene unfolding from the boundaries of his chamber window. At any other chosen time, His Majesty would have taken the occasion to behold the Hyrulian sunrise, with its cloudy fabrics of yellow and orange looming up behind the outline of Death Mountain. Time and time again, the King had thought of this instance as the one moment in his day when he could sit in peace and observe as the sun reached higher into the sky, its rays penetrating the clouds and the entire land below it. However, this particular day proved to be quite different, and the King no longer felt moved by the beauty of the sunrise as he watched its bright gleam reflect off the metal of the soldier's armour. In fact, the King perceived that the clouds had even a light tinge of red that gave the Hyrulian sky an appearance of danger that penetrated every soul and gave them a feeling of unease, as though the blood of those who perished on the battlefield was reflected up above.

A persistent banging threw the King's senses back into the chamber he was presently confined in, causing him to momentarily debate whether or not he should call whoever it was in. After much hesitation, His Majesty made the decision to turn his attention to the door, and projected a "Come in!"

The messenger hastily threw open the King's chamber door, with a smile on his face and an expression of excitement that confused the King. How was it entirely possible for a Hylian to be so full of joy at present times?

"The Zoras have come, Your Majesty!" announced the messenger, confirming the reason for his being ecstatic, "They're at the East Wall at this very moment and they've brought a whole contingent through the River!"

His Majesty straightened up and met the messenger's eyes. So the battle would be won soon, for if the Zoras were mobilized, it was only a matter of time before the Gorons, the Gerudos, and perhaps even the Moledos would be at the Castle Town's various gates. As simple and sure as it sounded, the King was, in more ways than one, unconvinced that Ganondorf would allow himself to be vanquished in such an undramatic fashion. But who was he to decide?

* * *

"Well, I'll be damned!" bellowed the captain, laughing as group by group the Zora's either clambered or leaped out of the River, sending beads of shining silver onto the heads of those nearest to the body of water, "They finally managed to get their blue asses out here, heh?"

With one unanimous shriek, the members of Ganondorf's army found themselves locked in battle with a new opponent as the Zoras descended upon them, many with spears in hand. The Zoras seemed to fly right through their opponents, their bodies twisting and turning swiftly, as though none could ever lay a hand upon them. Amidst the flurry of fins and blades, one lone Zora straightened and looked to the Castle Town, her eyes sparkling with a newfound fire that grew undaunted even with every blink of her eyelids. Promptly, Ruto saluted the captain, and stayed her weapon with her hands at her sides until the captain acknowledged her presence with a wave of his hand. Immediately the Zora Queen slashed with her spear, rotating its head left to right, swishing as she moved ahead into the throng of the battle.

"Hang on boys," said the captain, his eyes glancing from left to right as a youthful, mischievous smile spread across his face, "We're in for one wild ride."

* * *

"There," motioned Midna, her finger extending in front of her, "He's in there."

The scene was desolate, as ashes and cinders coated the green grass in front of them, clinging on to the oil produced by the plants. Out here in the open, the wind swirled and beat at the tent flaps, lifting them up and down in an irregular rhythm. During the entire ride towards Ganondorf, the wind howled, its shrill voice gradually growing more and more intensified, transforming itself to a constant screech that echoed about the Field. But even the eerie sounds of the wind could not deter the three warriors as they stayed their horses, eyes set intently upon Ganondorf's base. However, all three felt at least a certain amount of anxiety as they stood there, as each were aware of the fact that Ganondorf would not allow them to win so easily and without effort. A silence prevailed, with only the wind daring to speak.

"Shoddy not!" exclaimed Midna, breaking the spell yet demonstrating that her nerves were beginning to constrict her, "One of you first. If he's got any henchmen, I'll take care of them for the both of you."

Link and Zelda met each other's eyes, remembering the previous times when Midna had encountered Ganondorf and fought against him. Her anxiety was perfectly justified, as blows from the past flitted in her head as Midna recalled every occasion with the Gerudo. With that, Link dismounted from Epona and drew Farore's Sword. The Hero tilted the blade with his fingers, catching every image reflected in the metal. At one point, Link ceased turning the Sword and gazed at the blade, a smile creeping across his lips as he thought Farore herself had made an appearance, her noble face staring back at him, knowing that he was prepared for battle. Twirling the Sword, Link pointed the blade towards the ground, and turned back towards Zelda and Midna, his voice dropping almost to a whisper.

"Then I'll push ahead, shouldn't I? Follow if you wish, but I'll warn you now: With Din's Mace, this battle will be full of the unexpected."

* * *

"Move along!" hollered Nabooru as the Gerudo tore up the Field, "He's at it again!"

The Gerudo leader led her troops diligently, descending upon the Field, dressed for combat. Within an hour they would arrive at the chaos raging at the Gates. It had taken them much too long to wake from their imposed slumber, and this angered Nabooru as she vowed to chase down her past leader.

"I said move it!" she shrieked, "It'll all be over by the time we get there if we don't."

Hyrule was indeed coming together, at last, waking up with one battle cry. United, much like the currents of Zora's River as they currently were.

Yet many were not aware of how much time they really had in their hands.


	30. The Grand Battle

It was evident that Ganondorf had been expecting them. Link was only able to take a few steps forward when the Gerudo flung the tent flaps to the side and appeared, a vicious grin showing his teeth. His black cape was draped across his massive, broad shoulders and in his right hand hung Din's Mace, a faint fire blanketing the Weapon. Ganondorf faced them, an eager glint in his eye as he watched Link steadily tread forward, intently hawking the Hero's every move. Overhead, the sky that was once host to a beautiful summer morning was spiraling towards one particular point above Ganondorf, the once white clouds transforming steadily into long streams of gray and even black as they gathered into the center of the dark cyclone. Around the eye of the storm, the sky itself gradually darkened and assumed sombre colours of mahogany, and even indigo as the wind morphed into a gale, kicking the ashes and cinders settled about the Field up and into the air, obscuring vision even more as a faint veil of black covered everything.

In the middle of the chaos, Ganondorf straightened up and called out to Link in a voice the Hero could never forget, "You took longer than I predicted, Link! Gotten a little slow, haven't you?"

Unappreciative of the comment, Link halted and narrowed his eyes, unrelentingly glaring at Ganondorf. The Hero tightened his grip on Farore's Sword and lifted his shield, preparing himself lest Ganondorf should make a move. Above, the darkness had deepened, and the gale blew at full force. At that instant, Link felt a hand upon his shoulder and looked to his side. Zelda had approached him and met his eyes, nodding slightly to demonstrate to Link that she would fight alongside him. As the Princess took her hand away, Link watched as she pressed Nayru's Basin on both sides, the water in the crystal seemingly undisturbed by the wind. From the tips of Zelda's fingers streamed paths of light that wound themselves around the Basin, like vines binding to poles. Then in one sudden movement, Zelda compressed her hands towards each other, and the Basin shrunk with the palms of her hands closing in towards one another. A split second afterwards, two bars of light extended in opposite directions, extinguishing themselves in order to reveal a war scythe, a blade at its end glinting, formed out of transparent crystals like those of the Basin. Zelda planted its base down to the ground, drawing the scythe to its full height and observed the point of the weapon as it towered a good four feet above her head. With that, their attentions were drawn back to Ganondorf, who was now gently beating the palm of one hand with Din's Mace. Taking one last deep breath, Link and Zelda strode forward.

It happened in the blink of an eye, and soon Midna was obscured from view, her mouth open as she shouted for her friends as the ring of fire sprung up, a good ten feet high. This was the point of no return, a time when the next move could very well determine the fate of Hyrule, determine whether or not it would face an even larger disorder, chaos. The sky was now black, the only splash of life was situated on the outer fringes of the cyclone in the sky that continued to suck everything in. All trace of the sun was gone, and there in the center of the darkness were Link and Zelda, face to face with an enemy they had assumed to be put away since years past. Evidently, they had assumed too soon, and left someone in the back of their minds that reappeared again with full force, administering a lesson to them that was really best left alone, untouched.

"And something for your friend, as she waits," growled Ganondorf, raising his mace into the air.

From the Mace sprung forth five knights of fire, whose black armour blended with the shade of the sky above, differentiated only by the flames that surrounded them and their horses. The latter were the most monstrous of beasts, their nostrils flaring, eyes red against their jet black manes, whinnying ferociously as they were controlled by their riders. These knights had to be the most fearsome Link and Zelda had ever laid their eyes upon, and Midna was their target. Immediately, they charged at the wall of fire, dissipating as they galloped their horses through the blaze. The Twilight Princess would have her hands full.

Ganondorf swung his Mace, eagerly awaiting the battle. "Well?" he taunted.

"Your move," shrugged Link.

On cue, Ganondorf slammed the Mace down with all his might, rippling the ground beneath him. The force of the blow threw Link and Zelda up into the air, both of whom were not prepared for the power. Acting on instinct, Link steadied his body and landed, both feet firmly planted onto the ground just as Zelda fell, her body crashing to the ground a few feet away. Ganondorf unsurprisingly took advantage of the Princess' fall and ran towards her with his Mace. Alarmed, Link sprinted towards Ganondorf in a bid to intercept him. But it was soon clear that Link would not reach Zelda in time as the Mace fell. And hit the ground.

Zelda sprung up, swinging her war scythe, rotating it deftly around her body as she defended herself from Ganondorf. From the blade on her Weapon, Zelda swung twice and shot two crescent beams at the Gerudo. Ganondorf managed to deflect the first, yet the second struck him squarely upon his left arm, causing him to fall back slightly as Link prepared his blade.

Ganondorf's power sent a shock up Link's arm as the Mace and Sword met. So great was their force that Link and Ganondorf were both repelled back, each widening the empty space before them. Taking his Mace above his head, Ganondorf circled the Weapon, creating a secondary ring of fire that expanded and shot towards both the Hero and the Princess. Zelda threw herself upon the ground and ducked her head as the fire traversed above her, while Link raised his Sword and as soon as the flames hit flexed every muscle within his body to prevent the fire from reaching him. With one last push Link deflected the flames and swung his sword at Ganondorf, who was forced to counter his own attack by parrying with his Mace while Zelda attempted to sneak up behind.

A blow to the ribs met the Princess, and Zelda dropped to the ground, writhing in pain, her voice strained as she held on to a spot beneath her left breast. Using her right arm, Zelda pointed the scythe at Ganondorf and blasted him with a powerful beam of light in a bit to protect herself, sending her enemy backwards. Glancing down at her torso, Zelda could see that blood was beginning to seep through, and she felt as though one or two of her ribs had been broken. With her bloodied left hand, the Princess touched her injury, and uttered an ancient Hylian chant while Link dueled with Ganondorf a few feet away. The Hero was fiercely countering each of Ganondorf's blows, and it was clear that the battle would not be over as quickly as they desired.

Pulling herself up, Zelda aimed her scythe at Ganondorf and with all her might, shot a gigantic beam of blue towards Ganondorf. The Gerudo had caught Zelda's movements out of the corner of her eye and now from both his left and right arm, he was sending an equally forceful explosion of fire towards her and Link. Almost caught off guard, Link raised his blade and with Farore's power aiding him, a green blast of light shot from his Sword and mixed with Ganondorf's fire. Blue, red, and green flew everywhere, and bits of the earth were now beginning to spin about the warriors, forced upwards by the sheer power of the Weapons. Through all the beams of light reflecting around and around the battlefield, Link could not help but witness Ganondorf chanting beneath his breath. It was then when Link realized that his arm was growing weak.

* * *

Midna and her opponents were flung backwards, the knights disintegrating into nothing but steam as the power of the Weapons hit them. So the three were evenly matched at this moment, there was no question about that, the Weapons were providing a stalemate. The spiral above Ganondorf was now beginning to lower, a cyclone within the walls of fire. Somehow, Midna sensed that whatever was occurring would work in Ganondorf's favour. Sitting up, Midna closed her eyes, and looked deep within herself to a deep magic hidden for her own use, during times of great need. The Fused Shadows would not be used for evil, never again as long as Midna had control of it. She pleaded with it, begged it, even for what seemed like an eternity. Then, she saw it, a deep form inside of her.

It was there, in front of her eyes.

The sensation shot through her body, power surging within her thin frame. There was pain as Midna felt as though she were being torn apart limb by limb, but also a sense of release, that finally she would be of some use. Opening her eyes, Midna grew larger, and larger, until her new form gave her wings and the wings spanned and grew to almost a quarter of a mile in length. She was a hawk, and Hyrule was before her eyes.

There he was, the Lord of Evil, she would give him a beating he would always remember. She was there high up in the air, ready to swoop down.

This had been Rauru's meaning, this was her role in the whole affair.

* * *

Something was happening, Link and Zelda felt it as they grew weaker and weaker. Something was wrong, Ganondorf was gaining more and more force, more energy, how was this possible? The storm was now almost touching the King of Evil's head, and Ganondorf was growing, enlarging, right before their eyes.

"Fools!" he cried, laughing hysterically, "You both did not read the inscriptions on the doors, did you? The inscriptions on the very top? There was a spell, an ancient spell, that would allow for one Weapon to take the power of two, and due to your neglect, everything is lost."

"You'll never take Hyrule!" hollered Zelda, her voice cracking and in clear agony.

"Who said anything about taking Hyrule, Princess?"

At this Link started and looked at Ganondorf, the Gerudo's eyes were bearing into him. What did he mean? There was something that Link and Zelda had missed all along, yet what was it?

"She's here," the words were from Ganondorf.

There she was, high in the sky, the Twilight Princess in all her glory. Midna glowered at Ganondorf and let out an earsplitting screech before swooping down. Whatever Ganondorf's plot was, Link did not know, however what he did perceive was Ganondorf's Mace, preparing one more time.

"Midna! Turn back! Turn back!" hollered Link.

But it was too late, and an explosion threw Link and Zelda out of the wall of fire. The Hero felt his body thud to the ground and he big his lip against the pain and groaned. Turning onto his back, Link looked up to see the spiral from above envelop Midna, her clothes torn, and herself unconscious, back in her Twili form. Even amidst the ruin, she was beautiful, a Twilight Princess in every right, skin scorched by the heat of what she had just encountered. The power of all three of the Weapons was too much, and there she was, the clouds beginning to form a cage around her at Ganondorf's bidding. Soon the clouds condensed to metal, and Ganondorf faced Link and Zelda, who were both on the ground, bewildered by what they were seeing.

"Don't bother using your Weapons, the both of you. They won't work in that respect anymore," sneered Ganondorf, levitating the cage in the air.

"Why? What's...What's happening?" muttered Zelda, weak from her ordeal.

"Don't you understand?" mocked Ganondorf, "The prize wasn't the Weapon, it wasn't Hyrule. What I wanted was for you to bring your Twili friend to me. Midna is the prize, Link."

"No. Ganondorf stop and let her be..." stuttered Link, unbelieving.

"Hyrule is one a part of a world, a boat floating in the middle of an ocean. The Weapons were for me to gain the power, yes, and now I have all three with me. However, fuse the magic of the Weapons with the Fused Shadows, and you have a force that is unbeatable. Link. Zelda. The target isn't Hyrule, the target is the world, don't you see? And now, the Glass Palace awaits, and once I bring Midna there, you can no longer dispute with me, the King of this World."

Ganondorf turned to walk away, then changed his mind and faced the Hero and the Princess. "There is a dark magic that transcends all, Link and Zelda. And once this magic is unleashed, it is unstoppable, and I will be wielder of it. However, thank you both, very much, for bringing to me what I needed most."

And with that, a snap of the fingers, Ganondorf disappeared before their very eyes. Silence blanketed the land, and the clouds started to separate and soon the eye of the storm was dissipating. But Link did not care, and he heaved into a sitting position, tears streaming down his face.

"No!" he shrieked, his voice hoarse, "He can't do that! He just can't!"

Then a bright summer's day reappeared, as though nothing had happened. Yet Hyrule now faced a threat unprecedented before this very day. And what killed Link the most was the fact that perhaps the threat was caused by his failure, a failure to halt Ganondorf in his very tracks.


	31. The Council and a New Beginning

"They're waiting for you, Link. Are you ready?"

The Hero finished buttoning the top of his shirt and responded, his voice traveling through the wooden door. "Yes, Your Majesty. Just give me a moment."

"Well, I hope you're hurrying. The council is expecting you, and my daughter is out here wondering if she may enter."

Link hesitated for a moment, then replied, "Yes, Zelda may come in."

A soft bump on stone alerted Link to Zelda's presence. Softly, the Princess stepped towards him, decked in a golden gown that caught each beam of light, giving her an almost unearthly appearance. Her hair was now pulled back into a traditional Hylian style, and rings now decked her fingers. The only blemish that Link could see was a bruise on her left shoulder which the Princess had tried to hide with a shawl, however she had not noticed that the fabric had fallen, exposing her wound.

"How are you?" Link asked her, striding towards the window. The Hylians had quickly began to reconstruct and undo the damage Ganondorf caused. Everywhere, carpenters built sturdy frames, and masons sough to set the foundations of new homes. The citizens shouted back and forth to each other, pointing here and there to complete their tasks.

"Better than I've been for a bit, but not at my best," replied Zelda.

Link nodded, understanding what she meant by that statement. Frowning, he changed the subject, "What am I supposed to say at the council?"

"Tell them everything that happened, even up to Midna's kidnapping. Remember, it's based on that the council will make decisions."

"Isn't it simple? We take a force, and we go after Ganondorf. I don't see what's so difficult."

"It's tradition," responded Zelda, hanging her head, "We always turn to a council of the people of Hyrule, you know that."

Link turned to Zelda. "I know. Of course I know. But it's just...It takes too much time. We've waited a day already."

Zelda sighed. "Well, you know how it is with power. We all want it, but once we obtain it most people are afraid to throw it around."

"Except Ganondorf."

"Except Ganondorf."

This made Link and Zelda give a slight chuckle before Zelda continued, "You're ready, aren't you?"

"More than ready."

* * *

All eyes were fixated upon the Hero as he entered the cold, stone room. In front of Link, a long table rolled out almost to the back of the room, and seated on each side were the rulers and nobles from each Hyrulian region. The only unfamiliar face was a Goron to Link's left hand side, the new ruler of the Goron tribe. With sadness, Link remembered the sight of Darunia's mutilated head, the only splash of colour in the entire battlefield at the time. The new Goron leader nodded in respect, and like the others watched as the Hero took a seat at one end of the long table. Slowly, Link met the eyes of the others sitting on the council, the only show of emotion being when he smiled slightly at Saria, seated a bit further off with Mido at her side. The Moledos were here, too, both the King and Xenia, who was as beautiful as ever, a radiant flower within the cold chamber. At the opposite end of the table sat the King, staring intently at the Hero, eager for Link to begin. With a last glance at Zelda who gently lowered herself into a chair by her father's side, Link spoke.

"He mentioned a dark magic and a Glass Palace, then he went on to say how with the power of the Weapons and Midna's Fused Shadows he would be able to dominate the world."

"Well that is just ridiculous!" piped up Lord Hur, a young Hylian noble who had just recently taken the title of his deceased father, "There is no Glass Palace in Hyrule!"

Link let out a low grumble from his throat. Beside him, Ruto rolled her eyes while Nabooru of the Gerudos suppressed her laughter. Lord Hur was very well known, though not exactly for all the most preferable of reasons. He was only Link's age, yet the extremely handsome Alistair Hur had already inherited his father's fortune as the senior Lord Hur passed away only a year prior due to complications with his lungs. Or so his physicians claimed, as an empty vial of arsenic and water were found near his bed at the time of his death. The young Alistair Hur was immediately distinguished as the new Lord Hur, and now participated in many of the council meetings. However, it was soon apparent that his naivety and lack of awareness for many issues made for many outlandish statements from the younger Hur's part. His last comment was no exception. Upon noticing the reaction of the council, Lord Hur the younger opened his brown eyes wide, portraying himself to be as innocent as a fawn. After all, the young Lord knew no better.

Ruto cleared her throat to break the very awkward silence that had befallen the council. "I have heard of the Glass Palace. It is something the Dark Interlopers had built prior to their expulsion from Hyrule, located on an island known as Trius."

"So it does exist!" exclaimed Lord Hur, only to have any further words cut from him as Ruto shot him a glare.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the Glass Palace is on the island of Trius. However from what I know, Trius cannot be located anywhere on a map. Ancient Zora legends speak of Trius as the land where all life began in this world, a land that can now only be accessed if you have most of the seven Island Nations by your side."

"The Island Nations, you the islands beyond the Great Bay of Termina, don't you?" clarified Nabooru, fiddling with her long hair.

"Indeed. I cannot recall all the seven off the top of my head, however each one of those Islands holds a sacred stone, and you need to win the trust of the people on that Island in order to hold each one in your possession. However, the only person who will be allowed entrance into the Glass Palace is the one who has at least four of the seven stones in their hands."

Ruto paused momentarily, her hand at her chin in reflection. "Logically, Ganondorf would be after the gems, and I have a feeling that is exactly what he is going to accomplish. In that instance, we need to send a force and obtain these stones before Ganondorf can lay his hands upon them."

"My Gerudos will come with the Hylians, then," announced Nabooru, straightening up to speak to the council, "When shall we depart?"

"But how will we obtain the boats?" interrupted Lord Hur, eager to participate in the dealings.

Every member of the council shifted their attention to Lord Hur. The new leader of the Gorons was the first to reply, "How do you think we will obtain the boats? It's a procedural matter, Lord Hur. We do have dealings with the Terminians."

The young Lord sunk in his seat and said no more.

"Well, that settles the matter," proceeded the King, rising from his seat and turning to a scribe near the wall, "Child, start a list! Whichever Hyrulians are willing to pledge their support will sign there!"

With that, the council disbanded. Immediately, Link stood up and intercepted the new Goron leader, curious to know the new individual. "Hello, sir," he began, "I don't think we've been probably introduced."

"Why, no we haven't!" exclaimed the Goron in a loud, joyous voice, "Hero, my name is Daron, Darunia's eldest cousin. I am only a temporary ruler, though; We are all waiting for our young Link to come of age."

"Please, Daron, I don't mean to rudely change the subject, but Darunia...what happened?"

A shadow passed over the Goron's face and his small, black eyes began to fill with tears. "He was executed in front of all of us. After they invaded, of course, and found that our defenses just weren't enough. I'm a father to young Link now seeing as Darunia had no other siblings. Evidently, I can't replace him completely, but I figure if I accomplish my role effectively as the Goron leader, then at least I'll have something to give the little one when he shifts into power."

"And what would that something be?"

"Hopefully peace and stability."

"What we all want."

Daron smiled at Link, but soon ended the exchange, "Well, I must go sign this list. Hopefully you Hylians will have a ship made especially for Gorons? We are quite a hefty bunch!"

"Unfortunately, you might just want to speak with the Terminians about that."

The Goron smirked at the mention of the Terminians before shifting his attention back to Link. "It's ridiculous, you know? We inform them that Ganondorf is plotting something on a grand scale and the only response we obtain from them is 'we won't send troops, but we'll send whatever resources you need'. Sometimes people are so unreasonable when they don't want to get their hands dirty."

"It happens, what can we do?"

"I agree with you. Well, I'll be signing that list now. Take care of yourself, Hero, we'll need you again in the long run."

"Thank you, Daron," responded Link, turning the other way, "And if anyone asks, do me a favour and tell them I'll be in the courtyard."

* * *

Link placed his hands on the edge of the fountain, feeling the cold sensation from the stone tingle his palms. Bending over, the Hero observed as the ripples in the fountain distorted his reflection as he thought of Midna. Somewhere out there, Midna was to be transported beyond the Great Bay of Termina to an island known as Trius, and from there Ganondorf had his own plans for her. And somehow, Link was partly responsible for what had happened, due to some inconspicuous script that hosted a spell, the latter of which didn't even make any sense to him even now as he bent over the fountain. It was in that instant when he noticed a small flicker in the water, a secondary reflection to Link's own. Slightly alarmed, Link spun around to find himself face to face with Farore, who was regarding him both with sadness, yet also with a tinge of pride.

"Farore!" the Hero exclaimed, "I wasn't expecting you."

"I've come to retrieve my sword, Link," said the Goddess, "It is of no use to you now. I expect Nayru will be paying the Princess a visit, as well, to collect her Weapon."

"Wait!" interrupted Link, "Farore what was that spell Ganondorf recited? Zelda and I never saw it inscribed upon the doors in the Secret Realm, how was it that Ganondorf managed to lay his hands on such magic?"

"Link, who is the primary guardian of the Secret Realm? Who is responsible for keeping anyone away from the Realm?"

Link took a moment to consider this. Certainly it was not the Goddesses, as after Ganondorf's last few stunts they would have had a hand in keeping him from the Secret Realm. "The Twili?" he ventured.

"Correct. The Twili. A tribe of people assigned to protect the Secret Realm in order to redeem themselves after the Dark Impostors attempted to conquer Hyrule. My sisters and I cast an enchantment on those golden doors deeming that only a Twili could activate the inscriptions that would reveal the spell. As the golden doors were locked, the Twili had to recite a chant in order to unlock the doors to the Temple and after this, the inscription would remain for an hour or so before disappearing. Midna must have done just that, and Ganondorf, following her, was aware of it like that."

"Farore, why couldn't the Goddesses prevent Ganondorf from entering the Realm in that case?"

Farore threw Link a grim glance. "When he escaped death for the second time, we knew that it would take the power of much more than a few obstacles us Goddesses created. Our role is to oversee events, Link, not to meddle in them, and we intend for it to remain that way."

"Wait, but..."

"I must go now, Link. Please, take care and remember that we believe in you."

And with that, the wind blew and soon, nothing but leaves were left where Farore had stood only moments before. Somewhere, a lark sang, and the pink of nearby cherry blossoms were carried around the garden, gently settling on stone, ground, and other flora in the courtyard.

* * *

It took a few moments before Zelda decided to open the door to her chamber, and it surprised her that Link was standing there. "May I come in?" he asked politely.

"Yes, it really doesn't bother me. Please, take a seat somewhere."

Noticing a chair by Zelda's bedside, Link slowly settled himself onto the cushioned surface, and watched as Zelda fixed her hair, running her fingers through the golden waves. Neither knew what to say, and it remained thus for at least a minute or two before Zelda finally piped up the courage to speak to the Hero.

"Nayru paid a visit," began Zelda, "She took the Basin away and said there was no more use for it. Did Farore do the same?"

"To the Sword? Yes. I'll tell you all another time, I'm bound to depart for Termina at the end of the day and, well, there are many things I still need to do."

Zelda stood motionless for a moment in silence, then she proceeded.

"Be safe," she said nervously, "I won't be there to watch you this time."

Link remained silent and nodded. Feeling slightly discomforted by his speechlessness, Zelda sought to continue the exchange, all while her fingers skillfully took her hair, gradually winding it into a bun at the back of her head. "It will be exciting, I presume. An adventure for the ages, perhaps another legend to add to your repertoire," she continued, smiling as though she were living a dream too sweet and full of opportunities for one to wake from, "You will have the wildest quests, and fight the most devious of enemies, as usual. You will meet so many people, Link, I confess I'm actually very jealous of you. Exceedingly envious, even."

The Princess had pinned her bun in place, and now proceeded to gaze our her window into the shining sun and the ruckus of a scene that involved the Town and its inhabitants. "Perhaps it isn't proper to want that as a Princess, at least most don't seem to encourage it. There are times when I wish I were a Prince instead."

"I know," said Link.

Zelda looked to him and continued to smile. "Or even a Hero, a Hero who saves a kingdom time and time again. A commoner who rises into the ranks of the most noble. I wish I were that Hero. Or just that I were born a boy, maybe that would make all the difference in the world. I could go with you, then, and we could both become legends."

"You haven't inquired as to why I came to visit, Zelda."

At this the Princess gaped her mouth as she was reminded that Link was a Hylian with a purpose in her chamber. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I admit I forgot. But, um, yes. Please do tell me what you need to speak to me about."

Link took a deep breath and smiled brilliantly at Zelda, showing her his teeth. Excitement was beaded into his blue eyes, leaving the Princess wondering and curious as to his intent. "Zelda. How do you feel about another adventure?"

Zelda was stunned, her mouth still agape as she struggled to find words. Then, giving up, she met his gaze and beamed.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Cue the dramatic Zelda music and there you have it! The ending to my very first fanfic that will be proceeded with a sequel, **The Legend of Zelda: The Island Stones**. For those of you who aren't a fan of sequels, my bad! However I feel as though Link and Zelda's adventure has entered a completely new stage with new developments and new themes. Therefore, in a few days I will be introducing the first chapter of my second fanfic, which will begin shortly after the point in time in which we left our story. I really hope all of you return to read my work, as I've learned quite a bit from writing this first fanfic in terms of plot, character development, etc. and I'm full of fresh ideas for the sequel!

Before I go on, I want to address something: Zelink. Yes, I'm getting a lot of private messages and reviews for a Zelink relationship to finally happen, however I feel that if a relationship between Link and Zelda were to work, it, like many other relationships in our lives, needs to take time and it isn't something that can be explored in simply one story. While I do appreciate many of the Zelink stories out there, I personally prefer to conduct a deep examination and analysis of the relationship. Besides, don't thorough developments always provide more fascinating plot lines?

Thank you to all the readers who made my first fanfic a surprising success, as I didn't expect it to be as popular as it became. Special thanks goes out to **Eclipse Storywriter**, as Eclipse has, essentially, read and stayed with this story from the moment it was uploaded onto the site. I also encourage all of you to take a look at Eclipse's story, **The Legend of Zelda: Destiny Gems** as it also provides quite the plot line and honestly, for someone who speaks English as their second language, it is very well written. Other individuals who constantly supported the fanfic include **Lustrous17** and , and I hope you both will be back to read the sequel.

To conclude, thank you all for reading my first fanfic! Author Alert me or do whatever you want if you decide to read the sequel, **The Legend of Zelda: The Island Stones**. Hopefully, **Silent Orion**, my title is much more preferable for you this time, and I'd love if you, too, could continue reading. But of course, that last bit's up to all of you personally. Please leave a review if you can, and I really do love constructive comments. Remember: It's never too late to offer me any.

See you all next time!

Much love,

freefall


End file.
